


我有一点小爱恋（全集已完结）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 职场AU一个Sales D，一个Marketing D住对门的新邻居，居然是职场新同事！超级和睦的邻里关系，意见不太统一的部门与部门之间的关系，究竟哪个能占上峰？一个关于了解，磨合，成长的职场爱情故事；
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
白宇连呼带喘的把最后一箱东西堆叠在玄关里，倚着门单手扶着腰擦掉一脑门的汗。  
魔都里的六月，绝不是让人舒服的季节，梅雨季特有的那种不清不爽的感觉总是让人特别焦躁，然而对白宇来说，接踵而至的变化已经让他来不及考虑那么多了，他只能被变化推动着往前走，至于该有什么情绪只能过后再说。

变化的起始点源于他接到了一家新公司的offer，业内top50的大公司，而且直接给了他销售总监的title，如果年底整个团队可以完成销售指标的话薪水至少比原来翻一倍。看起来是一件让人开心的事情，在即将步入30岁这个档口，事业打开了一片新天地，可是人生的事就是那么奇怪，好坏总是掺和着来，他刚刚跟已经相恋七年的女朋友分享了这个好消息，居然就收到了对方的分手请求。

白宇怎么也绕不过这个弯，他不停追问对方到底是为什么？他觉得自己也算年轻有为，两个人也没有什么大的摩擦，一切看起来都很完美，现在事业又有上升，按计划过个一年半载俩人就该把结婚提上日程了，为什么偏偏在这个时候要分手呢？

女朋友只是平静的看着他，灌下一口酒后才说其实早就有这个念头了，只是一直没找到合适的时机说，每次想两个人坐下来认真谈一谈的时候，白宇不是出差就是要去应酬，她自诩是现代都市的独立女性，但是到底也不是独身女性，一个有和没有几乎差不多的男朋友，那还不如没有。选在今天说，无非也是觉得至少白宇能在事业和爱情里有一个在得意，心情总不会太难受。

白宇心想，不难受个屁，不仅难受，甚至连拿到新offer的喜悦都被抵消了，然而让他更难受的是女朋友建议他在一个月内从家中搬走，这分手通知期与离职期完美重合，唯一值得庆幸的是分手这件事情他不用给后来人做交接了。

另一件勉强称之为幸运的事就是房子还算好找，之前认识的一个客户李哥，他们公司有个外派过来的老外要回母国了，租住的房子就这么空了下来，李哥说他去那老外家玩过，地点好，房型好，租金虽然不便宜但是配套设施很不错，周围住的要么是外国高管，要么是金领阶层，人脉圈子也好。白宇想都没想就租下来了，毕竟现在对他来说钱是不差的，光棍一个住哪不一样，赶紧搞定赶紧好。

整理东西的时候，白宇才意识到除了自己的那些衣服，他似乎也没有什么需要带走的东西，谈恋爱七年同居三年居然没有什么拥有共同回忆的纪念品，大学刚毕业那会儿是穷，想买什么也买不了，再后来是忙，各种纪念日，节日，他都是包一沓现金给对方，他觉得要让对方买自己喜欢的东西才好，毕竟他的直男品味一直被吐槽，而对方因为赚得也不少，索性就也包红包，逢年过节两个人比着看谁的红包大，回头看看，红彤彤的票子掏出来时是票子，如今也还是票子，流通着流通着感情流掉了，最后连个回忆也没剩下。

新家之前已经叫人打扫过，看着窗明几净的，也看着空荡荡的. 他看看自己堆叠在玄关里的四件行李，这些就是他全部的家当了，利索的连搬家公司都不必找，一车一趟就全都齐活儿了。而因为跟女友分手被从房子里赶出来这么个搬家理由，当然是不可说的，索性连请朋友帮忙温居也省掉了.

叹了口气，沮丧归沮丧，生活总归还要过，趁着还有点劲头，把箱子里的东西全部折腾出来，该挂起来的挂起来，该摆出来的摆出来，左右离去新公司报到还有两天，其余欠缺的东西这两天去超市补一下还是来得及的。把最后一件物品摆好，搬家的任务总算基本完成了，白宇现在就想洗个热水澡然后把自己丢到床上去，这几年身体素质越来越不济，三餐不定时应酬又多，虽然没像其他男人一样长出啤酒肚，但是身体确实没有以前结实了，稍微干点体力活就要喘半天，白宇不禁反思自己是不是把日子过得太凑合了，以后就孤家寡人一个，做饭这件事情自己是没辙，但是健身倒是可以考虑考虑。

“啊，累死哥了” 伸了一个大大的懒腰，白宇决定去对门邻居家打个招呼就回来休息。他们这栋楼普遍都是一梯两户的大户型，大部分住户都是一家几口的，对门那个户型据说比他这个还大点，估计很有可能是个拖家带口的外籍高管，中国人不太时兴搬了新家跟邻居打招呼这一套，最多电梯间碰见说个你早或者点个头什么的，但是这个小区嘛基本可以说住着八国联军，老外们在这方面的礼节倒还挺讲究的，想到这白宇翻出了一盒他去云南出差带回来的上等普洱茶饼打算做个拜访礼。

今天周末，不知道对门是不是有什么活动出去了，白宇按门铃按了3次也没人搭理，无奈只能想着稍晚点或者明天早上再来吧，结果才刚转身，身后的门咔哒一下倒是开了。

“请问你找谁？”   
“啊，你好，我是对面新搬来的邻居，我叫白宇，初次见面，还请多多关照。” 

白宇本来都想着回去了，突然被打开的门打了个措手不及，本来准备了一大段英文的自我介绍和寒暄语，结果突然被这字正腔圆的中国话一打断，大脑下意识地就冒出了“初次见面请多多关照”这句岛国寒暄专用语，虽然也没啥不对吧，但是总感觉有点矫情，白宇说完挠挠头，看着对门嘿嘿一笑，然后才一拍脑门想起来还有茶叶，赶紧把普洱茶递过去说:“我前段时间出差去云南带了点普洱，你尝尝。” 这句话说得既不客套又显亲近，白宇自己还挺满意。

对门明显愣了一下，估计是还没从前一秒的客套寒暄和下一秒就自来熟状态里缓过劲儿来，但良好的修养还是让他很快就微笑着回答：“你好，我叫朱一龙，以后也请多多关照。茶叶就不用了吧，你自己留着喝吧，我这里也有一些的。”

“哎呀，龙哥，你怎么这么客气，一点小见面礼，我一个人住对面，人都说远亲不如近邻，说不定以后会有麻烦你的地方，你别让我到时候不好意思麻烦你啊。”

朱一龙瞅着对面这人一脸胡子拉碴的喊自己龙哥，话说得挺油条，一脸笑容倒是挺真挚热烈，便也不好意思再推拒，只好接过茶叶说了句谢谢，末了觉得好像有点太冷漠，又加了一句：“要进来坐坐吗？”

“啊，改天改天，我这刚搬完家，一身臭汗呢，我先回去洗洗，等改天我再来参观下龙哥家，正好我也取取经，省得我那房子被我自己住成个狗窝。”

朱一龙本来是想点头同意他改天来参观，但是听到后面又觉得点头好像认可了白宇自嘲自己家是狗窝这件事，所以不知道该怎么回复就只能扯出一个比礼貌要更加热情一点的微笑，这个微笑如果用语言概括，意思就是“好的好的，你来吧，什么狗窝，竟胡说。”

白宇完成了任务，于是一身轻松的回家去，走了两步还不忘回头挥挥手，一脸笑容热烈地说：“龙哥，你回吧，改天见啊。”

朱一龙对这个新邻居印象挺好，热情随和还挺有分寸，对比下觉得自己好像稍显冷漠了一些，其实他也不是真的冷漠，就是不太擅长表达自己，有事说事还行，没事瞎侃或者表达个感受啥的就觉得不知道该说啥了。他其实也知道，因为自己这个性格，公司里不少人对他有误会，好一点的人会说他只是有点高冷，对他意见大的就会说他是冷漠高傲不把别人放在眼里，他也想改改自己这个毛病，可是工作场合他总觉得是效率第一，磨磨唧唧地兜圈子实在不是他的风格，不过生活里倒是可以稍微注意一下，这个邻居确实是一个学习的好榜样。

白宇回了家把鞋子往门口随便一踢，就开始边走边脱的直接钻浴室里洗澡去了，边洗边又回想了一下，对面住的邻居看着年纪跟自己差不多啊，不知道有没有家庭，要是也是个单身倒挺好，说不定以后能成好朋友，周末还能凑一起打打游戏，万一有事情还能互相照应一下，而且对门这个邻居长得还挺好看，虽然自己是个钢铁直男，但是爱美之心人皆有之嘛，赏心悦目的人谁不乐意多看几眼。

十分钟洗了个战斗澡，出了淋浴间才想起来自己连换洗衣服都没带进来，扯过浴巾在脑袋和身上囫囵擦了几把，想着家里也没有人，索性就大摇大摆地遛着鸟出来了，住高层就是有这个好处，不担心外边有人能看见你，趴着窗户一低头下面都是车水马龙，人人如蝼蚁，谁都是赤条条来又赤条条去。

出了一身汗，水份再一蒸发，白宇现在觉得简直口干舌燥，只想灌两杯凉白开下去才能解渴，然而渴到临头了才想起来，刚刚光顾着搬行李了，后背箱里一箱水没拿上来，新买的厨房小家电也还没送到，他不禁站在厨房的自来水龙头那里犹豫起来，是下楼去取水？还是直接喝点自来水对付一下？

这么犹豫着的时候门铃响了起来，白宇决定暂时放弃这个问题先去开门，大门一拉开是对面的邻居，白宇赶紧微笑着喊：“龙哥！"

龙哥手上抱着一玻璃罐子红彤彤的液体，目瞪口呆又略显怪异的看着白宇，纠结了一下说道：“你这么光着不冷吗？”

白宇一愣，顺着对方目光低头一看自己，糟糕，忘了穿衣服了，就说怎么一开门的时候感觉下面一股凉飕飕的风呢，他一脸尴尬的把自己闪到门后面，然后挠挠脑袋嘿嘿傻笑着说：“不好意思，不好意思，不是故意的，刚洗完澡，正在厨房找水喝呢，听见门铃响没意识到自己没穿衣服，这还好来的是龙哥，万一来个女士或者居委会大妈什么的，估计得被当成流氓。”

朱一龙被他这种粗糙又满身破绽的开朗劲儿给逗得难得笑了起来，平时见惯了精明圆滑做事滴水不漏的人，冷不丁遇到一个这么不设防的，还是很容易让人产生好感的。他边笑边把手上拿的玻璃罐子递过来一点说：“礼尚往来，我自己做的酸梅汤，天气热适合喝喝解暑，你别嫌弃。”

白宇眼睛一亮，表情夸张地说：“龙哥，你可太好了！实话和你说，我刚刚想喝水才发现我忘记把后背箱里的水搬上来了，刚正对着自来水发呆呢，你要是晚来一分钟，我就直接喝自来水了，你这简直雪中送碳啊。”

朱一龙又被他逗乐了，白宇这个人挺有意思的，特别不吝啬表达感情，对于别人给的微小恩惠总是能毫不吝啬的给与认可和赞美，这是自己做不到的地方，但是正因为做不到所以才要学习，而且被一个真正热情的人带动着似乎迈出那一步也不是那么艰难，于是他把酸梅汤递给白宇后又十分自然的问道:“我家有矿泉水，给你拿点要不要？”

“那太好了呀，我这搬了四件行李已经累得腿打哆嗦了，再让我下楼去搬趟水上来估计得瘫痪，龙哥你先给我拿几瓶，改天我还你一箱。” 白宇一向不是个客气的人，他觉得人之间交往嘛就是得有互动的，我欠你一点，你欠我一点，一来二去的这关系就亲近了，老也不想欠别人的，到头来就只能事事靠自己了呗。

朱一龙笑着点点头转回身回家取矿泉水去了。  
白宇关上门都没等到去厨房取个杯子，就着玻璃罐子咚咚咚几口先灌了个透心凉，一抹嘴吧感叹道：“还挺好喝！”


	2. Chapter 2

窗外浠沥沥地下着雨一夜没停，白宇躺在床上睁着眼睛却没有起床的打算，过完今天，明天一早就要去新公司报到，原本是一水的好心情，现在却因为各种纷至沓来的变故，连带着心中对很多事情都产生了不安定的感觉。

刚接了offer时想得都是自己职业生涯进入了一个新的阶段，更高的job title，更好的收入，预示着更好的生活，现在倒只剩下焦虑，全新的环境，巨大的销售压力，摸不清的人际关系，这些都让他隐隐担心。

如果不是肚皮饿的咕咕叫，白宇也许还能继续躺在床上挺尸，但是吃饭皇帝大，活人既不能被尿憋死也不能被食饿死，问题是爬起来滴溜溜转一圈，除了昨天晚上吃完还没扔的外卖盒子和龙哥送过来的几瓶矿泉水，竟然再也翻不出来什么能果腹的东西，白宇因此再一次对自己的生活规划能力产生了质疑。

好在如今已经是科技时代，没有什么事情是一个手机解决不了的，白宇拿出手机搜索了一遍大众点评，在点外卖和直接去楼下的星爸爸之间来回摇摆，最后还是饥饿的肚皮战胜了懒的意志，让他穿上拖鞋拿着伞下楼觅食去了。

可能是阴雨天的关系，星爸爸里人不多，点了杯拿铁配了个牛肉可颂白宇就找个靠窗的地方坐着边吃边刷手机，看了一遍行业新闻把大概的一些热点了解了过后刷手机也变得没意思起来，他不禁开始盘算起自己这最后悠闲的一天要怎么过。

浪是没地方浪去了，先不说天公不作美，就是晴空万里他都不知道自己要去哪里浪，想想以前的周末都怎么过的？哦，不是陪张总去打高尔夫，就是陪李总去喝茶，反正总归干的都不是自己兴趣点上的东西. 以后的日子是不是还这么过？白宇摇了摇头，以前两个人的日子被他过成像单身，现在真的单身了反倒要反思下自己. 

超市今天必须得去，赶在正式上班前把家里冰箱橱柜填满，省得下次饿了渴了又翻不着东西，而且白宇还记得自己欠了龙哥一箱水呢，总归要买了送过去. 虽然也可以在手机APP上把这些东西都买全，但左右今天也没地方去，不如去逛逛超市重温下生活的烟火气.

李哥当时说这小区地理位置好配套设施齐全那可真不是胡说的，先不论楼下就是小区私密式的星爸爸，门口还有一排高档面包店，水果店，洗衣店，儿童游乐等，一公里之内还有一家规模不小的进口超市，显然完全是按照外国主妇的生活习惯设置的。一公里说远不远，靠腿也能到，但是今天下雨而且可能会买点比较重的东西，所以白宇还是选择拐回地下车库开车过去。

不知道是不是投缘的人就会特别有缘分，他都没想到居然能在地下车库遇到龙哥，而且显然对方也是打算开车出去。白宇忍不住就面上挂了笑朝着朱一龙走过去，他不自觉生出的亲近心可能是因为在这一片不安定与未知里，对方是唯独与他打过两次交道且次次都尽如人意的人，这种安稳让他心情舒畅，连阴雨天里地下车库的潮闷都可以忽略不计。

“龙哥，好巧啊，你也出去吗？”  
“对，我打算去趟超市。”  
“哎？我也打算去超市呢，我那里要啥没啥，就除了昨天你给我的矿泉水，我今天早上活脱脱是从床上被饿醒的。”  
“那要一起吗？”  
“好啊，那我蹭你车？还是开我车？”  
“啊...那你上我车吧。”

其实朱一龙顺着对方的话发完邀请后就有点后悔了，作为一个新邻居偶尔碰面打个招呼最多再寒暄两句还是可以的，但是一下子同车同路的一起去超市采购对朱一龙来说这进度就有点过快了。倒不是因为他抵触与白宇深交，他主要担心的是这一路上话题要怎么展开，尬聊他不擅长，不说话好像更尴尬，那种可能会因为自己而破坏两个人已经建立起来的良好互动关系，才是他烦恼的根源。

白宇在坐进车子系安全带的时候才后知后觉自己这种行为的唐突，做销售的人都是在人堆里打滚的，对于察言观色的能力不说有十级那也算是专家水平，所以他立刻就从两人之间那不足30秒的沉默里察觉了某种尴尬，白宇暗暗在心里唾弃自己单方面过于亲近而导致的越界行为，很明显触碰到了对方的安全距离，但车都上了，总不能现在再找借口下车吧.

“龙哥，你平时有啥业余爱好吗？就一般周末都干点啥？我今天琢磨了一下，硬没想出来一个独立的周末自己能干点啥？你说我这以前的日子都咋过的.” 

“嗯，确实周末的时候不知道干什么，上学的时候挺喜欢打篮球的，离开学校后就凑不齐打篮球的人了. 现在也挺喜欢潜水的，但是只有有假期的时候才能去海边实现.”

“我上学时候也喜欢打篮球，好多年没打了估计现在跑两圈体力都不行了. 潜水这个有点厉害啊，是不是得找专业教练啊，我听说还能考潜水证呢.”

“嗯，我当时是去帕劳那边考的潜水证........”

如果聊天也按十级技能划分，那白宇的技能至少得是八级以上，能说是一方面，他那种热烈的，友善的，好奇的态度才是消弭一切尴尬的最佳武器，这是一种源于天生的对于周遭环境与人的信任和热爱，它不同于没受过伤的天真，而是一种因为受过伤而更加能够推己及人的，有分寸的好奇与关心。

于是这一路没有朱一龙担心的沉默尴尬，反而很放松的聊了很多话题，真真是从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，又从人生哲学聊到诗词歌赋了，尽兴地直到超市两个人都没有分开，连采购都是推着一个车子一起买。

然而人本来就是复杂的，就算三观类似涉及到过日子这种细小的事情上还是能看出人和人的不同，就买东西这件事情来说，白宇和朱一龙就完全不在一个频道上。比如说朱一龙丢进车里的多数是三文鱼，黑虎虾，乌拉圭牛尾等这种需要烹调的高档食材，而白宇选的就实在多了，大部分是速冻饺子，香肠，方便面等五分钟内就可以开动的速食. 开始俩人都没在意，后来实在是购物车里泾渭分明的物品种类太过于有存在感，让俩人都忍不住开始好奇对方究竟是怎么过日子的，最先憋不住的肯定是白宇，他拿起购物车里一包美国进口黑鳕鱼柳凑到眼前研究了一下忍不住问：“龙哥，这个鱼柳要怎么做啊？”

“橄榄油稍微煎一下放点海盐和黑胡椒就好了.”  
“怎么了？干嘛那么看着我？”

“没，就是觉得龙哥你太厉害了. 我觉得会做饭的人真的都挺厉害的.”

朱一龙哭笑不得的解释说：“煎鳕鱼相对来说是很容易的一道菜吧，就是煎熟了放点盐而已啊.”

白宇瞪大眼睛看着他说：“哪里容易了？我连煎蛋都会煎糊的好吗.” 叹了口气继续说道：“哎，龙哥，我跟你比起来实在太粗糙了.”

不粗糙但不擅长回应夸奖的朱一龙一时有点无语，想了半天才总结了一句话：“不粗糙，挺可爱的.”

白宇控制不住笑出来，边笑还边摇头的说：“我的哥哥啊...你真是...”

朱一龙瞬间就脸红了，他也觉得自己这个形容用的太不恰当了，他本意是想说能把鸡蛋煎糊这件事情挺可爱的，但是因为没什么主语，听起来好像是夸人挺可爱的，虽然白宇确实性格挺可爱的，但对着一个一米八还多的男人说可爱，怎么听都有种不合时宜的调戏感，一想到这他就更焦虑了，想解释下又不知道该怎么解释才不会越描越黑。

白宇虽然笑着但打眼一瞄就知道龙哥是把这事想严重了，为了不让对方更尴尬，他赶紧打圆场地说：“龙哥，我觉得你跟我妈应该有共同语言，你俩是唯二能用可爱这个词形容我一个糙老爷们的，也不知道我妈当时咋想的，给我起个小名叫白菜，到现在都这么大了还看见我就喊我白菜，也不管旁边有没有外人，有回我挺认真的跟我妈谈了一下，我说：妈，你看我都这么大了，也是个有点社会地位的成年人了是吧，你总喊我白菜有点不合适。结果你猜我妈说啥？我妈说：有啥嘛，在饿心里，你奏似一颗水灵灵的大白菜，好看地很，可爱地很。我当时一听，只能说对对对，您说啥都对，我就好看可爱了，能咋地吧。”

朱一龙被白宇这绘声绘色地描述给逗笑了，知道对方没放在心上也瞬间没有那么尴尬了，心里不禁又感叹一遍白宇性格确实是挺好的，就是不太会照顾自己，这么一想瞬间又产生了一种老父亲似的担忧，他指着购物车里的速食说：“不过这些东西确实要少吃点，防腐剂特别多，吃多了白菜就不水灵了。”

白宇一愣，立刻笑着说：“嘿，龙哥你在这等着我呢，有点不厚道啊，你可别学我妈当着别人面叫我小名，我还要面子呢。那今天不吃防腐剂了，晚上我请你吃饭吧，就在我那房子那儿，这不搬来还没温居呢吗？你要没别的安排，你帮我庆祝个乔迁之喜吧。”

朱一龙琢磨了一下说：“那也行，那再买点东西我来烧？”

“啊，烧饭这事我帮不上忙了，但是我可以叫点外卖，要不你少烧两个菜，我们再叫点小龙虾，你看行吗？”

“好，那再买点东西去吧。” 

朱一龙推着车子又拐回了生鲜区，白宇在旁边跟着一路嘴巴咧到耳根上，朱一龙看他这一路笑得诡异，忍不住问他：“笑什么呢？”

白宇看着朱一龙，稍微收敛点笑意后说:“没，我就觉得我搬家认识你这么个邻居真是赚大发了，从昨天碰面就没少受你照顾，今天邀请你来我家吃饭，结果要下厨的还是你，说老实话，现在这个社会真的挺少能碰到像龙哥你这么好的人了。但是，我还是得说说你啊，做人要对别人有点戒心，你这才认识我多久就对我这么好，多亏我也是个好人，要不你也太容易让人骗了。”

朱一龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，被白宇这奇怪的逻辑给弄懵了，他心想咱俩比起来明明是你对人更没有戒心吧，把自己从小到大的事儿拿来打趣的人是你，粗心大意到不穿衣服就跑来开门的人也是你，不过他也不想跟白宇去争论这个，就顺着白宇的话点点头说：“嗯，你说的对。”

“没事龙哥，以后但凡有我在的时候，我保护你；我要不在，你就得自己多长几个心眼，别太信别人。” 他们西北的汉子遇上投缘的人那都是惯常豪爽的，他就觉得龙哥这个人话不多，嘴又拙，人又太好，估计是吵架吵不过别人，算计也算计不过别人，现在这社会多复杂，爱捡软柿子捏的人多得是，真碰着那种人他龙哥绝对应付不来，所以他作为兄弟，必须得保护他。

朱一龙笑着摇了摇头说：“我又不是三岁小孩。” 他心想这人和人之间的认知差距还真的挺大的，他只不过在面对白宇的时候更加敞开了心扉一点儿，就给白宇留下了个需要保护的印象。可如果白宇认识他公司里的同事，恐怕对他的印象就不是这样了，毕竟他可是知道公司里有不少一部分人私下叫他“独裁者”的。

回去后，白宇就顺便参观了一遍朱一龙家的格局和布置，其实从格局上来说跟他那里没什么特别大的不同，就是多了一间书房而已，但朱一龙的房子明显更有生活气息。墙上挂了一些字画和摄影作品，一些家居小摆件也能看出主人挑选它们时候的心意，厨房里相对齐全的厨具和各种咖啡相关的用具都使得这个生活空间里满布了主人的个人气息，白宇看完总体感觉就一个词，“温柔”，他觉得龙哥给人的印象就是这样。

“你确定晚上就烧一个番茄炒蛋，一个土豆丝吗？会不会太简单了点儿，红烧肉或者是糖醋排骨我也会做。” 朱一龙觉得既然要温居就烧两个素菜好像有点太随意了。

“真不用，咱们不是还叫小龙虾吗？而且我确实爱吃这俩菜，每回馋了我就叫外卖点这俩，但是没有一家做得好吃的，不知道为啥饭店做这俩菜都特别油腻，每回叫了吃两口就够了。”

“那行吧，我先在我这里烧好再端过去。”

“好嘞，那我叫小龙虾去，麻辣的和蒜蓉的各叫两斤？”

“好！”

“喝酒要吗？来两瓶啤酒？”

“也可以，我喝不了多少，有点轻度酒精过敏，明早还得出差。”

“行，那我就叫两瓶，分你一杯。”

晚饭安排妥了，俩人就着四个菜边吃边聊，白宇一瓶啤酒下肚，也开始跟朱一龙吐起了苦水，什么谈了七年的女朋友说分手就分手啊，明天要去新公司报到心里没有底啊，马上要带一个大团队压力大啊之类的。

朱一龙也不太擅长安慰人，只能陪着多喝了两杯，又顺便问了一句“你新公司在哪里？”

“茂城国际，离这挺近。”

“...............” 朱一龙内心不知道怎么形容这种巧合，处着挺好的新邻居，居然即将是自己的同事，而且看来还是来顶李峰那个销售总监的位置的，以前李峰在的时候，销售部和他们市场部一直摩擦很多，现在居然要换成白宇，也不知道这是一个好消息还是坏消息。


	3. Chapter 3

茂城国际是魔都有名的一栋独立建筑，地理位置绝佳，往左看是黄浦江，往右看是金融圈CBD，白天时周围高楼林立，夜幕一至就霓虹招摇五光十色，如果加班时外卖点块牛排，那你绝对享受的是外滩8号的顶级待遇。而茂城国际隶属于茂城集团旗下的资产，主要驻扎的是茂城集团的工业自动化事业部，近几年工业4.0兴起后这个事业部在茂城很受重视，所以白宇一说新公司在茂城国际，朱一龙立马就反应过来他就是新来的销售部总监，没摸清自己到底出于什么心理，总之他在发现时并没有立刻坦诚自己的身份，而白宇当时正忙着倾诉自己，自然也没想到要问这茬儿.

俩人喝酒聊天到晚上快9点半才因为朱一龙第二天要出差而匆匆散了酒局，回去后的朱一龙稍微理了下出差要带的行李，洗过澡后就躺在床上开始看自己下一周的所有行程安排和to do list. 他有这个习惯很多年了，大概自打上大学起就喜欢规划自己的时间安排，他一直惯行的方式是工作和生活要分开，工作时间尽可能排满，私人时间则完全不谈工作，为了维持自己的这种平衡，他几乎都是在工作时间里一次性拍板所有决定，他不喜欢反复和犹豫，在他的概念里从来没有100%完美的决定，所有事情都是50%对50%的概率，只要认准了一个方向，努力把它干成接近100%就可以了。

单从个人来说这是一个思路清楚且高效的行为模式，但坏就坏在他还是一个不擅长表达个人感受的人，而且他并没有兴趣跟所有人解释他的逻辑，这就导致从外人的角度上看显得他尤其专制，“独裁者”这个外号也是这么来的。而在白宇之前的销售部总监李峰也是个强硬派，两个人在公司里关系不好几乎是人尽皆知的事情，连带着导致市场部和销售部的关系也不太好，后来李峰走了，一度公司里有传言说是朱一龙联合了上层把他挤走的，这个传闻他自己也有所耳闻，但是因为他懒得解释的性格，所以也没有跟任何人澄清过真正原因，对他来说工作就是工作，一切以结果为导向，别人怎么看他并不重要。

可就在今天朱一龙突然心里多了一点担心，公司里复杂的人际关系和那些风言风语会不会影响白宇对他的看法，对方今天还把他当作容易被骗需要保护的人，明天突然听说他不仅专制而且还有心计排除异己的时候又会作何感想？

想到这，朱一龙头一回有点后悔平时没有好好经营自己在公司里的形象，不知道现在挽回还来不来得及？于是头一回在非工作时间里，还是周日晚上的十点半左右，他发了一条信息给自己的秘书特意交代：“明天销售部的新总监来报到，你按销售部人头订咖啡给他们送去，等我回来再请他吃饭。”

于是跟了老板将近三年没有在工作时间外接到过工作指示的秘书睡梦中惊坐起，一阵懵逼后终于赶在午夜零点前给自己老板回了个信息：“收到！老板！”

第二天一早，白宇起了个大早把自己收拾的人模人样，一身笔挺的蓝色暗纹格子西装搭配一条灰色领带出了门，好巧不巧朱一龙也拖着行李出了门.

白宇看着一身黑西装的龙哥，笑眯眯打招呼：“呦，早上好！龙哥。”

“早！今天很帅.”从认识白宇第一天，这人就是大裤衩子配拖鞋，虽然也没怎么影响颜值，但今天头回看他穿正装，朱一龙才不得不感叹白宇确实颜正身材好。

被话不多的人夸奖总让人有点受宠若惊，他低头看看自己今天这略显隆重的一身，只得哈哈笑了两声解释道 “第一天总要注意点形象嘛，把自己弄得高冷一点，内心再忐忑表面上也得纹丝不动，不然我怕我绷不住。”

“别担心，一切都会很顺利的.” 朱一龙轻轻一笑，心想至少从我这里肯定会给你支持的。

俩人一起进了电梯，一左一右分别按了G层标识，朱一龙要出差肯定有司机来接，他看白宇也不去地下车库倒是有点奇怪地问：“你不开车吗？”

“开，我先去星爸爸吃早饭，等会儿再去取车.”

朱一龙点点头，想了下又问：“你爱喝咖啡吗？”

“还行，喝不了太苦的，拿铁还行，我一般让店员再加点焦糖，我爱喝稍微甜一点的. 龙哥喝什么？我帮你买一杯带着路上喝吧。” 白宇琢磨朱一龙大清早就出差肯定很困，正好买杯咖啡给他提提神。

朱一龙摆摆手说: “不用，我在家喝过了。” 刚说完电梯门就开了，朱一龙拖着行李率先跨出电梯，走了两步又停在原地等白宇走到近前说:“我出差两天，回来请你吃饭，少吃点速食。”

白宇笑得开心，有个靠谱的兄弟惦记着感觉挺好，他点点头说：“放心吧，我能照顾好自己，你出差路上小心。”

俩人在楼门口挥手告别，朱一龙长腿一迈上了商务车，车子刚一启动，他就掏出手机给秘书发了条消息说：“销售总监那杯点拿铁加焦糖。” 

彼时时间周一早上七点，刚刚从床上爬起来的秘书唐心，第二次在非工作时间收到老板短信，这次明显比第一次时有准备多了，至少她只用了5分钟不到就回了短信说“好的！” 然后在放下手机后不禁开始好奇新来的销售总监到底是何方神圣？竟然能让他们向来无波无澜的老板连着发了两条短信来特别交代，八卦之心骤起的小秘书实在忍不住等到公司，立刻就在市场部的某个小团体群里发了消息：“看来风向要变，大家以后请做好与销售部交好的准备。” 群里一片哗然。

白宇早上一到公司就由人力资源总监大卫亲自接待，把入职手续办好后又被大卫带着到各个部门去串了一遍门子，遇上能侃的少不得要一起跟着哈拉几句，这么转着等最后到市场部时也快近十一点了，大卫这一路上差不多把整个公司架构和部门职能都给白宇说了个遍，说到市场部时语气顿了顿说道：“市场部嘛，在咱们这挺受重视的，最近总部做了一次架构调整，把macom也算在市场部下面了，咱们是工业事业部，跟别的行业不好比，macom倒不管什么拍广告的事情，要搞都是大事情，什么行业峰会论坛，或者是渗透一下设计院那边，市场部手里更是握着产品定制，特价审批等权限。当然了销售部肯定是全公司的中流砥柱，业绩什么的都靠着你带领团队去完成呢，至于需要什么资源，你可以找市场部要，市场部现在的负责人是朱总监，上头很看好他，他和你年纪相仿，你们青年才俊凑在一起多交流交流，有了感情好办事嘛。”

大卫这一段话说的轻巧，但白宇还是听出来了，这字里行间意有所指，按上海话来说就是“豁翎子”给暗示，市场部看来在茂城是有点独大的意思，要想销售部过得好得跟市场部的朱总监走得近一点，说不得还得讨好讨好？这怎么听着跟职场潜规则是的，白宇听到这里心里就有点不太舒服，打个哈哈随便应付了几句，心里却想着他倒要见识见识这个朱总监有什么过人之处。

电梯门一开，整个茂城国际最高的楼层39楼就是市场部的地盘，大卫带着白宇往左手边一间玻璃办公室走去，还没走到门前，靠过道的格子间里一个圆脸小虎牙的姑娘就站了起来：“早啊，大卫，您找朱总监吗？他出差了，要后天才回来呢。” 说话的时候，小姑娘的眼神就在白宇身上溜了一圈。

“哦，怪我，没提前跟你打听他的行程。这位是今天加入咱们公司的销售部总监白宇，我带他来认认门，以后你们部门之间肯定打交道比较多。白总监，这是市场部的秘书唐心，朱总监的行程安排她比谁都清楚，以后你要来找朱总监可以让你们部门秘书先问问唐心，省得白跑一趟。”

唐心刚刚就猜能让大卫直接带着来的，估计有可能是销售部新来的那位总监大人，果不其然，这位就是让他们老板特意交代了两遍的另一当事人，虽然猜不透老板到底为啥格外在意这位，但既然风向在那里摆着，老板示好的心明显，她怎么也得让这位白总监感受到他们市场部的热情。于是唐心赶紧从格子间里走出来，笑意盈盈地看着白宇说：“白总监，热烈欢迎你加入我们的大家庭，我们老板人虽然不在，但是早就交代我要代表他向您表示欢迎，他还订了咖啡送到销售部，并且让我转达等他出差回来一定请您吃饭。”

唐心这热情洋溢地一番话不光让白宇有点意外，连大卫都惊了，茂城最近也不是没来过别的高管，哪位有过这待遇，朱总监除了谈工作啥时候有这么会应酬过？他不禁狐疑地看了唐心几眼，心想别是这丫头看着白总监长得帅在这瞎胡说呢吧，唐心倒是淡定地朝他笑笑，眼里透着一种我有数的神情。

“这怎么好意思，你们朱总监也太客气了，等他出差回来我来给他接风。” 白宇虽然丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但既然对方给足了面子，自己当然也得礼尚往来。

回自己部门的路上白宇一直在琢磨，大卫给的暗示和市场部的态度明显不一样，他们这是葫芦里卖的什么药？怎么上班第一天就面对这么复杂的情况，简直承受不来。

销售部的楼层在38楼，刚好低了市场部一层，当初这个安排可是让前销售部总监不满了好久，为此一直找行政部的麻烦。虽说现在李峰走了，但难保新来的总监不会心里膈应，毕竟在好多公司都是销售部做老大的，轮到他们这里反倒市场部占上风倒也不常见。大卫一路观察着白宇脸色，见对方对销售部身处38楼没有什么反应，心里不禁稍稍稳定了一点，以今天的情况来说，市场部主动跟销售部示好，新来的这位销售总监看起来也不是一个爱计较的人，按照这个发展势头来看，说不定销售部和市场部关系缓和指日可待，自己再也不用夹在中间做和事佬了。

如果是平时，销售部的人其实不多，除了一部分需要在办公室处理各种销售数据的销售助理和准备投标材料的销售工程师，其余大部分人都是在外面跑外勤的，可今天不一样，自己部门的新任老大要来，没有什么紧急业务要处理的人自然都来公司报到了。

白宇一出电梯就看见开放式的办公区里挤满了人，而且人手一杯咖啡在那里交头接耳，一看见他和大卫走进来又立刻收声看着他们，白宇若无其事地朝他们点头微笑算打过招呼，然后就站在一边等着大卫帮他做开场。

大卫不愧是做人力资源的，估计早把白宇职业背景摸地个门儿清，哪些是一语带过，哪些需要详细介绍，分门别类重点把握的非常好，简单说就是把白宇自己不方便吹的牛逼都吹了一遍，给大家树立一个新来的老大很厉害的人设。

白宇没想到还有这种骚操作，按他自己的套路来肯定是会简单平实一点，至于其他的则要靠以后慢慢接触来了解，大卫把他吹的天上有地下无的，怎么听着都让他有点心虚，但他又不能当众打大卫的脸，只好略显腼腆地说：“我没有大卫说的那么好，以前的事情都不提，今天开始跟大家一个战壕里做兄弟，我也不太习惯别人喊我白总监，你们可以叫我老白，比我小的也可以喊我宇哥，很荣幸能加入你们。”

白宇也不知道别人啥观感，反正职场里嘛大家当着你的面都是面带微笑拼命鼓掌的，至于是不是真心接受你，那可能只有时间来证明了。好不容易熬过这一早上，白宇进了自己的办公室终于能喘口气，前脚关上门，后脚就有人敲门，白宇只能又坐正了身体说了声：“进来。”

推门进来的是个高个子姑娘，一身黑的职业套装看着精明干练，姑娘左手拿着一杯咖啡，右手抱着一堆文件，看见白宇先笑了一下，然后才把咖啡和文件一起放到桌上说：“宇哥，我叫李婉婉，以后就是你的秘书，我就坐在你门口正对的那个位置，你有事情可以直接叫我。这一沓文件都是压着等着批的，最好您能今天批出来给我，因为有几份文件可能已经快到时效了。”

白宇点点头，稍微翻了一下这些文件，从报销单到项目申请什么都有，堆在一起也有一本新华字典那么厚了，他想了一下跟李婉婉说：“你把这些文件先分类，按轻重缓急排序，最急的放上面，我今天不一定有时间能全部批完，一定今天要的你用便签帮我标出来。”

李婉婉愣了一下才点点头说好，拿着那一沓文件出门前突然又想起来说:“宇哥，那杯咖啡是市场部送来的，全部门都有，这杯是特别指定给你的。”

这回轮到白宇愣了一下，市场部的那位老大跟他素昧平生，请个客喝咖啡怎么还有指定？难道这杯下了毒？这种可能当然是微乎其微，先不说没必要，就算有也不可能光明正大的送来，他拿起咖啡看了一眼又尝了一口，然后嘴角不自觉地就翘了起来，他问还站在门口的李婉婉：“市场部总监叫什么名字？”

李婉婉不明所以，只能乖乖回答：“朱一龙。”

然后白宇就不可遏制的笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

中午这顿商务餐朱一龙吃的食不知味，原因是刚动筷子就收到短信：“多谢大佬罩我，之前是小弟有眼不识泰山，多有得罪还望海涵，等您回来我给您接风洗尘.” 朱一龙捏着手机反反复复把这句话读了好几遍也判断不出这语气是调侃还是挖苦，他想昨天白宇说在茂城上班时自己就应该说明的，错过了最佳时机现在反倒好像自己故意隐瞒等着人家说心里话呢，白宇会不会觉得他心机深沉？

一条短信的文字写了删，删了写，足足耽误了五六分钟也没有发出去。供应商那边的招待人看着这个话不多的朱总监皱着眉头对着个手机研究了好长时间，举在手里的酒杯也只能悄悄再放回桌面，然后颇为善解人意地说：“朱总，是不是有什么急事？有什么事情我能帮上忙的您尽管开口。”

一句话方落，朱一龙的手机又响了一下，他也没来得及回答供应商就又点开短信，只见屏幕上短短一行字：“这都中午了，还在忙吗？大佬也得吃饭啊。” 悬着的一颗心终于落了下来，他笑着又看了一遍短信，回复：“在陪客户吃饭，你吃了没？”

被陪的“客户”某供应商看着朱总这雨过天晴的脸，心道自己那句话估计是白问了，果不其然，一脸春风和煦的朱总监终于肯抬头看他一眼，然后礼貌地问：“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？我没听见。”

“没啥，来朱总监我敬你一杯，多谢你这次能亲自过来审核我们厂的资质，我可以打保票，贵公司这批定制产品放在我们这里做肯定没有问题。”

“抱歉，我酒精过敏喝不了酒，咱们以茶代酒吧。我这次来只是复核一下，各种资质材料审核是由采购部进行的，等他们那边审核下来没问题这批产品自然是交给你们做。”

“哎哎，朱总监说的是，我们肯定好好准备各种资料。我喝酒，您喝茶，咱们先干一杯。”

朱一龙抿了口茶水，眼睛又瞄了一眼手机，看见屏幕上显示有一条未读消息赶紧点开查看，果然是白宇回的短信：“吃了，我们部门几个销售和售后部老陈请我吃饭，就在公司附近的一家本帮菜，对面就是黄浦江，景好菜也不错，等你回来咱俩来吃。”

看来白宇适应的还不错，不过也对，他那个性格肯定很容易招人喜欢，一下子就能交一堆朋友也正常。公司附近还不错的本帮馆子那估计就是“春在”了，这家朱一龙不知道吃过多少次，几乎都快变成公司的食堂了，不过白宇约他去吃，就是路边摊他也愿意去，于是他飞快地回了消息，就一个字 :“好！”

白宇这边跟同事们吃饭聊天，天南海北的一通胡扯，尤其他们部门那几个销售侃起来更是嘴没个把门的，开始还聊些跟工作无关的话题，聊着聊着也不知道是谁把话题就拐到市场部去了。渠道销售经理肖逸也是个才来不到三个月的新人，之前听说市场部和销售部关系不太融洽，但他这三个月除了新员工培训几乎没怎么进过公司，自然也没有什么切身感受，今天好不容易回来一趟还得了市场部赞助的咖啡，他不禁就好奇起来问道：“我听说咱们部门和市场部关系不好，咋今天市场部这么大方请咱们全部门喝咖啡啊？”

“别瞎说，市场部和我们最多只有些事务上的摩擦，战略方向大家都是一致的，今天是老白上任第一天，市场部表示一下也很正常。” 

说话的人是大客户经理安娜，安娜是个在茂城干了十多年的老人了，年纪比白宇大，工作能力也一流，按道理李峰走了论资排辈的话安娜是可以升到销售总监这个位置上的，但是据说她先生是自己开公司的，孩子今年也开始读小学，所以她对事业也就没有那么大的野心，现有的手上大客户都已经是熟人，工作起来驾轻就熟，能够work life balance是她比较满意的状态。安娜在公司里这十几年见证过几任上层的更迭，无论换谁上任她都能紧紧地围绕在老板身边，要做到这点没有点儿审时度势的眼光是不可能的。就比如今早市场部送咖啡这件事情就让她敏锐的获知了一点信号，市场部老大跟他们这位新来的白总监肯定有渊源，李峰突然离职这件事情本来就有猫腻，难保这位白总监不是市场部那位顺势塞进来的，所以摸不清状况时，饭可以乱吃话可不能乱说。

白宇倒是也没想隐瞒，索性就直接说：“我和朱总监先前认识，但是我不知道他在这做市场部总监，今天来了才知道，早上我也纳闷怎么这么好还有咖啡喝，后来才知道是他送的。” 事儿确实是这么个事儿，只是他故意隐去了他俩还是对门邻居这层关系没说，毕竟对大部分外人来说他们只要知道他俩认识就好，至于他俩究竟认识到什么地步则没必要跟外人全盘托出。白宇此刻还没发觉自己下意识的就把除了龙哥以外的人都划分成了外人，他自然也没法得知龙哥在他这里是不是已经算是内人了。

接下来的时间白宇忙的脚不沾地，先是见了几位他直线汇报和虚线汇报的老板，跟老板们讨论了一下战略方向要怎么落地在销售指标上，同时又约见了几个直线汇报给他的下属，了解了一下对方今年年初定的KPI是什么，哪些已经达成了，哪些需要做出调整，与此相关的还得拜访一遍他们手上现有的大客户，这么一来就搞得他不得不让李婉婉把他接下来两周的出差计划全部提上日程。

在与整个团队探讨目前销售遇到的问题时，白宇发现普遍大家反应的都是现在市场部的特价审批越来越难拿，导致好些客户都转而投向一些售价更低的竞争对手那里了，他们工业链上这些东西比不得快消品，不是今天促销了人家就过来，明天涨价了人家就去别家，工业类的产品普遍使用期都很长，一次错失客户可能就会导致这个客户永久的丢失了。

白宇皱着眉听着大家的反馈，头一回真情实感的觉得他和龙哥确实是同事了，而且还是利益相关部门，他必须得在龙哥出差回来后找他好好谈谈。谈公事他不想走私人关系，所以只好按照正常流程让李婉婉找唐心确认下双方行程然后排个1小时的会议给他俩。

因为高速堵车的关系，周二晚上快八点朱一龙才回到魔都，他早就看到了唐心发出来的会议邀请，参会人是他和白宇，时间安排在周三上午十点，虽然不知道具体要讨论什么，但是大致上他也猜的出来，不禁在心里叹口气，该来的还是要来。

晚上九点朱一龙回到公寓，出电梯的时候他犹豫了一下要不要先去跟白宇打声招呼，他站在电梯口那里还在犹豫，白宇那边就已经打开房门朝他说话了：“可算回来了，路上堵车挺厉害？我这一晚上没事儿就看眼走廊，你再不回来我就要给你打电话了。”

突然听见白宇的声音还有他这热情的大嗓门，朱一龙不禁怔愣了半秒，然后问：“你等我有事儿？不是明天早上...”

白宇快速打断他，说：“公事明天说，下了班不谈公事，我这不是担心你嘛，吃了没有？”

朱一龙呆呆地拖着个行李，摸了摸肚子才想起来：“没吃，4点就往回返了，结果高速上有发生车祸的，堵车堵的厉害，8点多才入城。”

白宇看着朱一龙这一脸疲惫又沧桑的样子，不禁摇了摇头说他：“下次车上备点吃的，好歹垫一口，你先回去放行李洗漱吧，等会儿来我家我请你吃饭。”

朱一龙还没反应过来白宇就关门回去了，他拖着行李又愣了一会儿，才往自己家门口方向走。回到家稍微洗了把脸，换了套休闲的家居服他又出门去了白宇家。

白宇听到门铃声“噔噔噔”的跑来开门，开了门又“噔噔噔”的跑回去，边跑边说：“你自己拿拖鞋，水开了，我先去下面。”

朱一龙随手从门口的鞋柜里找了双拖鞋换上，然后一进屋就看见白宇在厨房里搅合一窝热气腾腾的食物。他本来还以为白宇叫了外卖所以叫他来吃饭，搞了半天是他自己亲自下厨了，他不禁走进厨房看看他在做什么东西，料理台上扔着两只空的方便面袋子，还有两个敲开过的鸡蛋壳，朱一龙无奈地冲着白宇说：“你说请我吃饭，就请我吃这个？”

“哎呦，朱总监，不要那么挑剔嘛，方便面也分有灵魂的方便面和没有灵魂的方便面，我承认我是没有你会做饭，但是论煮方便面可没有几个人是我的对手，为了招待你，我今天祭出的可是超级豪华版方便面，保准你吃完意犹未尽。”

朱一龙被他夸张的语气逗笑，摇着头走到餐桌那里坐好，嘴上说：“再好吃不也是方便面，都是防腐剂。”

白宇拎着个锅垫出来放在餐桌上，又拿了两双筷子和两只勺子，然后端着一锅方便面出来才说：“哎不是我说你龙哥，自己照照镜子，眼角都长皱纹了，两千块的鱼子酱眼霜不知道用，咱还不得补充点防腐剂啊。信我，内服的比外敷的好使。”

朱一龙真是拿白宇没办法，他这歪理总是一套一套的，他又说不过他，只是他盯着桌上冒着热气的锅子和举着筷子已经准备开动的白宇，不解地问：“就这么吃？你好歹拿俩碗来。”

白宇抬头给了他一个“你个土老帽儿”的眼神，说：“看没看过韩剧，吃方便面就得就着锅吃才香，再说浪费俩碗干啥？还得刷。”

朱一龙无奈，韩剧他是没看过，就着锅吃香不香也不知道，但是白宇懒是肯定的了。白宇自己夹着方便面呼噜呼噜的吃，塞了一嘴还不忘嘱咐朱一龙:“快吃，坨了就不好吃了。”

朱一龙挑起一筷子面吹了吹小心的放进嘴里，手上还托着生怕面条掉在桌子上，反观白宇那边就吃的惨了点，面汁儿滴的满桌子都是，脸上也甩了点面汤在嘴角，这人已经懒到一定程度，明明纸抽就在旁边也不愿意动手，直接伸舌头把嘴角舔一遍。朱一龙坐他对面看着他把自己嘴唇舔的水光潋滟，不自觉耳根就有点发烫，但嘴上还是很嫌弃地说：“你擦一擦，直接舔脏不脏。” 说完抽了一张纸巾塞给白宇。

白宇接着纸巾随便在嘴上蹭了两下，还不忘说吃得斯文的朱一龙：“你就是太讲究了，面条就得这么吃才好吃嘛，我小时候住土窑，我们几户人家的小伙伴晚上都是一人端碗面蹲在门口吃，一边吃一边欣赏黄河，比你们坐在餐厅里对着黄浦江不知道粗犷多少倍。”

朱一龙顺着他的话想象了一下，个高腿长的白宇脑袋上包个白头巾蹲在那里吃面，脚下是奔腾的黄河，不禁觉得这个画面即使很粗犷也还是很有喜感。他低着头边想边笑，从白宇这看过去就只能看见他勾起的嘴角和半遮着眼帘的长睫毛，隔着一锅冒着热气的面汤氤氲一片，若隐若现地像是个来勾魂的妖精。想到这白宇心都跟着漏了一拍，马上清醒过来的脑子立刻制止了他奔腾的想象力，为了转移注意，他用筷子敲了两下锅边，然后说朱一龙：“别笑了，快点吃，都快十点了，你不累啊，吃完赶紧回去休息，你当你是铁打的。”

其实白宇下的方便面真的挺好吃的，看着就是普通方便面，但是不知道为啥朱一龙就是觉得别人都下不出这个味道，平时不咋吃速食的朱一龙也忍不住多吃了几口，最后还喝了好几口汤，胃里热乎乎的感觉周身都舒服了不少，借着这股舒适，一向不爱在下班时间谈工作的朱一龙忍不住就问了白宇：“你明天到底要跟我谈什么？” 

其实他心里有数，白宇是要跟他谈特价审批的事情，这个事情从李峰在的时候就是双方的矛盾点，彼时他一直不肯退让，可如果现在白宇跟他说以后销售部的特价审批松一点吧，他知道自己肯定会同意的。可白宇只是看了他一眼说：“工作是工作，生活是生活，你能不能别在下班时间跟我谈工作啊，还不能有点私人时间。”

朱一龙笑了笑，他也知道白宇不是那样的人，他不会在黑暗里抓住任何不明所以的橄榄枝，他要的一切必须在阳光下光明正大的拿来，哪怕是抢过来的，也要凭真本事。


	5. Chapter 5

梅雨季虽然烦人，但真的适合睡觉，阴霾的天气使得房间里比平时暗了些，高层楼房良好的密闭隔音也使得雨声根本无法扰人清梦，可安静的卧室里，前一秒还在沉睡中的人突然猛地挣开眼，昨晚睡前忘了上闹钟，要不是生物钟八九不离十，白宇这一觉不知道睡到什么时候去， 他眯着一只眼抓起手机看了眼时间，已经早上7点半了，还好还好，再多睡一会儿恐怕就要晚了，手机界面上还有条未读短信，点开一看是龙哥发来的：“起了吗？起了过来吃早饭.” 再一看发信时间，7点25，还好没有错过太久. 

白宇揉了揉眼睛赶紧回了条：“马上来.”

匆匆忙忙起床洗漱，把自己打理利索后，白宇又奔进衣帽间在一排同一款式的白衬衣队伍里拿了一件套在身上，然后穿了一套藏蓝色修身西装，旁边的柜子里挂了一排领带，他从中挑了一条暗红色有条纹的套在脖子上系好. 他的领带不像人家是一根一根卷好了放在小格子里的，而是每根都打好领带结挂在柜子里的，每次要带哪根直接套在脖子上一拉就好，也算是懒人的聪明办法了。对着衣帽间的全身镜照了照觉得自己没什么问题，这才出了衣帽间抓起玄关的电脑包和车钥匙出门.

不用下楼直奔对门，早餐铺子就在你家对面这种体验让白宇心情好到小声哼着歌，门铃响了三四声才见朱一龙拿着锅铲过来开门。

他从头到脚打量了一遍白宇，笑着说：“让你来吃早饭又不是来开会，穿这么整齐。”

白宇看看只穿了衬衫还没打领带的龙哥，再瞅瞅自己，无辜地说道：“我不是想着等下可以跟你一起去上班吗？要不我还得回去再换。”

两个人说话间白宇已经换好拖鞋进了屋，满屋子飘着咖啡香，还混着点芝士的醇厚味道，白宇忍不住嗅了嗅鼻子问：“你做什么了？”

“烤土司，炒蛋，咖啡。” 朱一龙边说话边带上厚手套打开烤箱盖子，盖子被打开的瞬间屋子里的香味更浓郁了一些，白宇凑上近前感叹：“我靠，这算超豪华版烤吐司了吧。” 吐司上有切成块的土豆和萨拉米被一层芝士裹在里面，红的黄的白的从视觉上就刺激的人垂涎欲滴，他边说话的同时手就已经伸了上去，还没摸到就被朱一龙抓住了手：“烫！你去吧台坐好，我端来给你。”

白宇笑嘻嘻地收回手，转身往放着咖啡机的吧台那一靠，惬意地看着龙哥一个人在厨房里动作娴熟的取出吐司摆盘再放上几勺炒蛋，然后才端出来放到白宇面前。

“好了，快吃，蓝色杯子的是你的咖啡。” 

白宇咬了口吐司，然后又端起手边的咖啡喝了一口，咖啡入口的一瞬间他眼睛瞪得溜圆，是拿铁加焦糖. 白宇觉得龙哥做的这杯可比星爸爸家的好喝多了，而且这种感觉很奇妙，就是你可能只是随口一说，但是有人却会记在心里，昨天的咖啡是，今天的咖啡也是，他不知道龙哥是不是对身边人都心思细腻，如果他不是，那是不是说明自己对他来说有一点特别？

特别好看，特别喜欢，白宇琢磨了下“特别”这个词，它确实是一个非常...特别的词，什么东西一旦被冠上了这两个字，就有种超出正常趋近极致的感觉，至少他觉得如果自己是龙哥的一个特别的朋友，那他会感到很满足. 

朱一龙看着白宇对着一杯咖啡发呆，忍不住伸出手在他面前晃了晃说：“想什么呢？咖啡味道不对？是不是这个豆子太苦了？”

白宇回过神来神情怪异的看了朱一龙一眼，然后才摇摇头说：“没有，特别...好喝. 龙哥，你是不是对所有人都这么好？”

朱一龙轻笑了一下：“你从哪儿看出来我对人好？公司里的人怎么评价我你不知道吗？” 他不知道白宇究竟听了多少公司里的风言风语，又究竟信了多少，刚好借这个机会旁敲侧击了解一下白宇的态度倒也挺好.

到目前为止，白宇能获取到的朱一龙的风评都还是能摆在桌面上谈的，可能也是因为他第一时间就坦白了他和龙哥认识，导致大家对他也有所忌惮不肯在他面前随便乱说，但即使是摆在台面上的对于市场部的抨击，也让白宇多少能从侧面了解大家对龙哥的看法.

他想了想说：“我从一开始就表明了我和你认识的立场，大家当然不会当着我的面说你坏话，但即使不说我也知道，你这种性格，做的多说的少，又不会为自己辩解，肯定是得罪了不少人，但碍于能力在那摆着别人又不能把你怎么样，恨得牙痒痒又干不掉你只能给你散布点谣言了，谣言止于智者，我这么聪明的人，会信那些东西？我只信自己亲眼所见和我自己亲身感受的，至少我能感觉到龙哥你是个特别好的人.” 

朱一龙面皮有点儿泛红，他低着头极力控制自己不要表现得太过开心，先怼着白宇说：“你到底是在夸我还是夸你自己？” 然后睫毛轻颤了一下又说道：“希望今天开完会后，你不会改变对我的看法。”

白宇突然觉得加了焦糖的咖啡有点太甜腻，只得清了清嗓子说：“龙哥，我觉得你可能对我有点误解，我在工作中也绝对不是一个好说话的人，你不要太轻敌。”

朱一龙低低地笑了两声，抬起头看着白宇，他的眼睛又黑又亮，眼里带笑又有几分挑衅，隔了好久才缓缓地说：“我很期待！”

心里就像被猫爪子挠了两下，讲老实话他从来没见过这样的龙哥，他印象里的这个人始终是温和的，直接的，不善言辞的，他能想象他坚持己见时的固执凌厉，但从没有预想过他会有这种狡黠的表情，甚至有点像只撩人的狐狸。

正式会议还没开始，白宇觉得首轮交锋自己就败了，对方采用的不是谈判基本法，技术性犯规让白宇颇有微词，长得好看了不起？

“我吃好了，先去换衣服，你慢慢吃.” 

直到对面的人走了，白宇才觉得周边的空气轻松了一点. 地下车库里他俩的车位都是挨在一起的，俩人分别上了自己的车，一前一后开了出去.

作为在朱一龙身边工作了三年的秘书，唐心对老板的情绪把握向来准确，今早从朱一龙踏入办公室起，她就能感觉到老板难得的好心情. 她的办公位隔板上挂着一个软木板，上面贴着一些办公室规章制度还有些小女生的装饰用品，其中有个表示天气的标志是经常更换的，但更换理由却跟天气没什么关系，它的晴雨指标完全是以朱一龙的情绪为参照的，比如今天这个标志是金灿灿的太阳，整个办公室的人走过来不用问只看一眼就知道老板今天心情特别好，宜汇报工作进展，谈升职加薪；如果是阴雨，那今天想跟老板讨论什么就要好好琢磨一下措辞了，以免被问倒；如果是雷电，那很可惜，今天诸事不宜.

唐心瞧瞧老板这天气晴好阳光普照的样子，赶紧从抽屉里拿出市场部团建的活动预案，整个预案并不厚，最多也就十页PPT，但逻辑却非常清晰，第一页就是三种活动成本与特点的三个柱状分析，它的功能是让老板在看第一页时就知道这个预案是不是他想要的东西，不浪费老板一分钟是优秀员工必备要素之一. 唐心踩着高跟鞋敲敲朱一龙的办公室门，把团建预案送了进去，朱一龙只瞄了一眼就点点头示意放在这里. 唐心松了口气，他们老板做决定一向很快，打回一个提案也很快，点头就说明这方案是可以的，至于细节问题那是后续老板会提出的问题. 

唐心正要退出去，朱一龙桌上的电话响了起来，朱一龙看了一眼来电显示，眉头紧簇了起来. 他接起电话的同时招手示意唐心等一下，唐心只好又回到桌前找了个椅子坐下.

“Austin，你说.”

唐心一听这个名字就知道老板为啥皱眉头了，Austin是政府关系部的总监，平时工作地点在帝都，主要工作内容是与各种政府部门打交道，每次Austin一打电话来就是又要老板去应酬了，这次也不例外.

“每次都是我去不合适，老雷和Johnson这几个VP级别的都在，你可以叫他们去.”

电话的音量有点大，唐心隐约听见Austin那边提了一句郭部长指定，心下便已了然，但凡有这个郭部长的应酬都会指定老板去，而且每次老板都会喝到第二天没法来上班，公司里也有人传言说郭部长是老板的靠山，至于怎么靠上的，传言各种各样很难入耳. 

朱一龙挂了电话揉了揉眉心，跟唐心交代：“跟公司要个司机，6点半从家里接我去国际会议中心，8点钟派车到会场来接我.”

唐心了然的点点头，走出办公室回到自己的位置上，叹了口气把今天的小太阳换成了雷电标志，原本几个等着进去汇报工作的眼见着这才几分钟就晴转雷电了，忍不住多嘴问唐心：“你干什么了？怎么进去一会儿就把老板惹毛了？”

唐心翻个白眼说：“我哪有这能耐，是GR的Austin打电话来了。”

众人了然于心，看来今天诸事不宜，大家都拍拍屁股各回各的工位。一早上市场部都静悄悄的，直到快十点，白宇扬着笑脸大踏步走进来。白宇本来生得就肩宽腿长，走起路来又步步生风简直像男模走秀，再加上这和煦的眉眼，灿烂的笑容，跟市场部近乎凝滞的空气显得是如此的格格不入，可惜他自己没啥感觉，扬起手跟唐心打了个招呼就直奔朱一龙的办公室了。唐心看看这个长得帅性格好的新任销售总监，不禁有些惋惜的为他默哀，来得真不是时候啊。

白宇象征性的敲敲门，没等回答就推门而入。朱一龙一抬头就看见白宇满脸笑地冲他说：“呦，朱总监，开会时间到了啊。”

窗外的雨有点儿停了，虽然还没有完全放晴但比早上的暗沉的低气压要好些，办公室也稍微显得亮堂了一点， 朱一龙压下心里的烦闷扯出一个笑容给白宇，然后也顺着他的话说：“那白总监要跟我讨论什么，请吧。”

白宇眉毛一挑一脸惊诧的表情说：“哇，这么硬的开场嘛？朱总监你好歹跟我寒暄几句再直奔主题吧。”

朱一龙被他煞有介事的表情搞的一脸无奈，哭笑不得地说：“早上才在我家吃过早饭的人要什么寒暄，我时间宝贵，有话快说。”

“啧啧~别拿早饭压我，昨晚我请你吃过晚饭的，咱俩这算扯平。你看到同僚特意来找你开会，总要哈拉客套几句的。”

朱一龙再次无奈的笑着说：“好吧，白总监来了这段时间还算适应公司环境吗？” 

“还行，别的都挺好，就一件事情一直挺困扰我的。” 白宇嘴巴一翘，摊了摊手说道。

终于准备进入正题了吗？朱一龙低头浅笑了一下，他觉得白宇都这么大的人了，偶尔还是跟个小孩儿是的非得皮一下才能好好说话，于是只好像捧哏似的说：“哦，哪件事啊？”

“就是...朱总监，你不要老是对着别人笑，这属于技术性犯规，真的很困扰。” 白宇一脸严肃的说。

朱一龙没料到这个话题走向，一脸懵的看着白宇，迟钝了一会儿才问：“我什么时候老是对着别人笑了？我有吗？”

白宇真是服了朱一龙了，一本正经的，也听不出来别人是故意逗他。“龙哥，你真是..., 好了好了，我开玩笑逗你的，看来这个笑话不太成功，我下次换个好笑的，但是看在我这么努力的份儿上，有没有心情好点啊？不要再拉着脸了。”

“我有吗？”朱一龙不自觉摸摸自己的脸，这人怎么刚才还说他总对别人笑，现在又说他拉着脸，到底哪句话是真的。

“怎么没有，我刚刚进来就看你愁眉不展的，也不知道谁惹了你，但是别让坏心情一天都跟着你，多笑笑，你不知道我刚刚上来你们办公室这边多压抑，你不开心你的员工大气都不敢喘，这样怎么干好工作。”

朱一龙笑着摇摇头，这个人就是这样，看着大咧咧很粗糙，其实心思细腻的很，你以为他发现不了的端倪，他都能察觉，还会放在心里默默记好。

“好了，别操心我了，一点工作上的事情，我好多了。你还打不打算跟我说特价审批的事情了。”朱一龙看了眼时间，10分钟都过去了，再任他这么胡闹下去，今天恐怕是谈不上正事了。

这个应该是市场部和销售部目前面临的主要矛盾，朱一龙能猜到也不算什么稀奇，所以白宇也没有惊讶，只是顺着他的话说：“既然你已经知道了，那我就直说了，我的团队普遍反应现在特价审批流程太严了，导致他们有很多客户因为价格问题流失到竞争对手那里，我今天来就是问一下卡掉的那些特价申请都是什么原因？”

朱一龙坐正了身子，看着白宇说道：“我不知道你在来找我之前是否有看过那些特价审批的项目，其中有50%的项目并不需要那么高端的机型，但销售还是卖了高端机给客户，而且还要拿到等同于中端机的价格，如果你看过上一年度的销售数据你就会发现销售额确实达到了，但是利润率比前年和大前年低了近30%。白宇，销售队伍里有些人已经被养叼了，他们拿特价却并不一定是卖特价的钱，你知道吗？”

白宇愣了一下，这话说得有点隐晦，但并不是很难理解，换言之有人在拿特价卖给客户吃回扣。


	6. Chapter 6

如果是以部门间平级同事的身份说这些话其实是有点儿逾越甚至挑衅的，但是朱一龙说这话时并不仅仅是以同事的身份说的，作为朋友他在给白宇暗示甚至明示，果然白宇很快就反应过来，甚至问了朱一龙一个更加敏感的问题:“前任销售总监到底为什么走的？”

李峰离职对外公开的信息一直是辞职，但是了解圈内情况的人都知道李峰没有去任何一家公司任职，也没有听说他有什么创业打算，这么一琢磨他走的原因就很耐人寻味了，公司里90%的人都想知道真相，但没有人会这么直接的来问朱一龙，除了白宇。当然即使别人问了，朱一龙也不一定会说，除非白宇。

朱一龙只稍微犹豫了一下：“李峰是被合规部门调查后走掉的，这件事情知道的人不多，因为现在还有人在接受调查。”

话不用多，白宇已经抓住了重点，在前任销售总监的默许下，销售部很多人已经养成了用特价跟客户套关系的习惯，即使没有从中收取回扣也把这当成一条捷径在走，这样销售指标更容易达到，但对公司来说利润率却直线下降，茂城不是才入市场的小公司，按道理来说不需要为了争夺市场而放弃近30%的利润，但结果既然是这样的，说明上面原本一定是有人替李峰兜着的。前因先且不论，合规部门的调查暂时与白宇也没有什么干系，但销售部多年给客户养成的放特价的习惯想要一夜之间改过来绝对不容易，所以他确实还得问市场部拿点资源。

白宇琢磨了一下，说：“龙哥，我明白你的意思，销售部的确需要调整，但是一刀切太危险了，客户的习惯不是那么容易被改变的，我需要时间重新调整销售策略和销售员的KPI，你可不可以比现在稍微放宽一点特价审批的权限，销售部内部也会先把好关审核一遍特价申请再发到市场部这边来。”

“好，不过你才刚来，上头肯定要看你的销售额和利润率，你自己平衡好.”朱一龙完全没有任何犹豫的答应了下来，他不担心白宇的人品，他只担心白宇没有足够的时间同时完成销售额和利润率的双重指标，如果在某种程度上他可以提供支持，那他非常乐意.

白宇没想到龙哥这么轻易就答应了，他本来都做好了要耐心游说的准备，现在突然满腹草稿没有了用武之地，一时之间竟不知道该说什么，反应了好一会儿才说：“好吧，我现在才突然有实感我确实是被大佬罩着的，那我再说一遍，谢谢大佬罩我！晚上请你吃饭怎么样？”

朱一龙不太认同地看着他摇了摇头：“我不是大佬，说到底你我平级，你以后不要这么叫我。”

“好好，你不是大佬，你是我龙哥。所以，龙哥儿，赏个面儿吗？晚上请你吃饭。” 白宇拿出了点纨绔的劲儿，故意咬着个儿化音笑得一脸得瑟。

听见晚上吃饭，朱一龙眉头蹙了一下，然后跟白宇说：“改天吧，今天晚上有应酬。”

“要喝酒的那种吗？” 他知道朱一龙有轻度酒精过敏，那天他俩才喝了两杯，朱一龙的脸就红的不行，这种应酬更不知道要喝多少，想到这儿他其实是有点担心的。

“嗯.” 朱一龙点点头，并不想继续这个话题.

白宇心里怪怪的，理智上他明白成年人的世界里谁还没有个不得已要应酬的时候，放在他自己身上可能也觉得很正常，但放到龙哥身上，他心里就觉得难受，具体难受什么他又说不明白. 

该聊的事情聊好了，按理说他也该走了，但他还想再磨蹭一会儿，他眼睛瞄了一眼朱一龙的桌面，注意到那份摆在桌边的团建预案，于是转换话题说：“你们部门要做团建了吗？大卫今早还跟我说建议我在近期给销售部也做个团建，趁着这个机会可以认识认识人，也能尽快凝聚人心.”

“嗯，唐心今天早上刚拿来给我看的，具体要选哪个我还没决定. 大卫的建议挺好的，销售本来就不常进办公室，你平时也没什么机会和他们走得近，利用这个机会了解一下也不错.”朱一龙单手支着头靠在桌上，另一只手拿着预案放到白宇眼前让他看得更清楚一点.

三个方案做的都很好，重点突出逻辑清晰，但白宇的注意力却并不在这三个方案上，他瞧着朱一龙的手指在页面上游走，时不时点在黑体字上更衬得这几根手指白得晃眼，白宇觉得朱一龙的手长得挺可爱的，和他略显高冷的外表十分不符，他的手指头很圆润，虽然也算修长但因为指甲被他修的太短，整个手指看起来就有点笨笨的感觉，而且这么短的指甲平时如果需要做点精细操作不会觉得难受吗？盯着手神游万里的白宇是被朱一龙的声音唤回来的，等他意识到龙哥在跟他说话，才立刻回答：

“啊，龙哥，我听见了，我觉得你说的对. 不过我在想要不要让销售部和市场部一起搞个团建，正好可以借这个机会促进一下双方关系，你觉得呢？”白宇也是脑子一时乱瞎出主意，自己说完又觉得这个建议不太靠谱，万一到时候关系没促成，反而还多了些摩擦怎么办？

朱一龙倒是认真考虑了一下：“我觉得可以，但是这么多人一起，组织安排和安全问题都是一个挑战，如果要做的话交给HR的Learning团队去做可能更稳妥一点，而且如果只有市场部和销售部的话，目的性会过于明显，最好可以打散几个部门来做，比如销售，市场，研发，售后混在一起，顺便还可以从开发、售前、售后的角度重新对产品的FABE做一遍梳理.”

“啊，确实，龙哥说得有道理啊，那我抽空找大卫聊一聊。” 从工作的专业度上白宇还是佩服朱一龙的，自己只是灵光乍现随口一说，对方已经在短时间内把各种问题综合考虑了一遍还顺便给出了解决方案，这种职业成熟度确实还是值得好好学习一下的。

紧闭的办公室大门终于打开了，白宇率先走了出来，朱一龙紧随其后。唐心一直关注着老板办公室的动向，本来以为会有争吵，结果办公室里始终静悄悄的，现在看到一前一后出来的这俩人面色如常，甚至还有点嘴角微弯，唐心不禁在心里琢磨：“白总监究竟用了什么办法让雷电预警天气变成晴转多云的？” 

正在纳闷突然觉得头顶上被挡了一大片光线，唐心猛地抬头就见白总监和自己老板都杵在她的办公位上方，吓得她笔都掉在桌子上。白宇哈哈一笑：“干啥呢？做啥亏心事了吓成这样。”

“谁做亏心事了。”唐心脸憋通红，她没遇见过这样的领导，他们老板可一向正经的很，才不会闲的没事跑来逗人玩。

还是朱一龙看不过去安抚唐心说：“不用理他，你今天做的团建方案很不错，一目了然非常好。” 说完推着白宇往电梯间走，边推边说：“好了，你可以走了，白总监。” 白总监一路嘟嘟嚷嚷地说：“我自己会走，你别推我，怎么还有赶人的...."

唐心现在还是呆愣状态，比起白总监那种随便逗人玩的态度，他们老板突然夸人才更可怕，这在以前可是从来没有过的事情，他们早都已经习惯了从老板的表情上判断自己被认可的程度，今天突然得到了口头夸奖简直比中彩票还让人激动啊。刚刚朱一龙和白宇走出来的时候，除了唐心，其实办公室里一半的人都竖着耳朵听着呢，大家自然也没漏掉那句对唐心的夸赞，这会儿唐心电脑上的聊天软件已经一通狂闪，点开一看几乎清一色都是”厉害“，"牛逼"等等类似这样的字眼。

朱一龙比下班时间稍早点开车回了公寓，重新洗漱一遍换了一套适合宴会的西装，出来就看见手机一直在震动，他点开手机一看全是白宇发来的消息：

“到家了吗？”  
“吃点东西再去应酬，饿肚子更容易醉。”  
“晚上几点散？要不要我来接你？”  
“别太实在，能不喝就不喝，真不喝别人也不能把你怎么样。”  
“你们这应酬让不让带人，要不你带着我给你挡酒。”  
“看见我消息没？看见回个话。”

朱一龙看着满屏的白宇发来的消息，忍不住呵呵笑出了声，心想他可真是个话痨。原本没有打算在家吃饭的人终于还是打开冰箱门倒了一杯牛奶，一边小口喝着一边给白宇回消息：  
“看见了，我就洗个澡换套衣服，你可真啰嗦。”  
“我有喝牛奶，可以解酒。”  
“晚上有司机接我，能推掉的肯定不喝。”  
“带你去有什么用，你喝和我喝有什么区别。”

彼时白宇已经进入一个电话会议，看到手机连续震动还是没忍住趁着别人做presentation的时候划开查看，两个人的头像和消息分列屏幕两端，矩阵严明，看着就像在自说自话，但内容又如此亲近，白宇形容不出这种感觉，但胸口却有一团气体在膨胀着，挤压得他的心因为想要奋力反抗而猛烈跳动，他草草写下一条消息发出去：“晚上等你回来。”

这次没隔上两分钟对方就回复了：“别等我了，可能很晚，你早点睡吧，明天还得上班。”

白宇关掉手机继续开会，但有将近两分钟他都没听清那个操着意大利口音的兄弟到底在说什么。

虽然龙哥说了不让他等，但白宇是怎么也睡不着，人虽然坐在自己家里，但耳朵可一直听着走廊的动静，中间也发过几个消息给龙哥问问他是不是快结束了，但也没得到任何回复。直到快九点了才隐约听到走廊里一点沉重的声音，白宇猛地站起身走到门口推开房门。

朱一龙扶着电梯门靠在墙上，整个人从脸到脖子粉红一片，仔细看可能还有点轻微的酒疹，眉头正难过的蹙在一起似乎有点想吐，白宇一个箭步冲上来扶住他，无名火上头直接就冲着朱一龙吼道：“你是不是傻？有必要把自己喝成这样吗？谁跟我说尽量少喝的？”

朱一龙眼睛里好像蓄满了雾气似的看着白宇，好半天才反应过来对面站着的人是谁，然后委屈地说：“小白，我难受。”

这声音蔫了吧唧的，没了平时的果决，带着点不清不楚的黏腻，听着就跟小猫崽子叫唤是的，白宇没办法只能一边帮他撸背一边放缓了语气问他：“哪儿难受？我先扶你进屋。”

朱一龙却拽着他的衣角，既不撒手也不挪步，只嘟嘟嚷嚷地说：“我难受，小白。”说着整个人重量都靠在白宇身上。

白宇自己也是个比较单薄的人，被一个身高跟自己差不多的男人靠着也略显吃力，只能一手费劲的搂住他，另一只手掰着朱一龙的脸问他：“所以你到底哪儿难受。”

朱一龙闭着眼睛迷糊了一会儿说：“饿，我想吃你下的方便面。”

这平时清清冷冷的人，喝多了真是要人命，白宇认命的把他拖进自己家安置在沙发上，先找了两条毛巾用冷水打湿，一条敷在他脑袋上，一条放在他后颈上，碍事的领带和衬衫扣子早被白宇直接解了下来，然后又认命地跑到厨房里拿出小锅煮方便面，边煮边想:“这人以前喝多了啥样？以前也有人给他这么指使？”

等他煮完面回去时发现这人已经躺在沙发上睡死了，湿毛巾一条掉在地毯上，一条被压在身下，连带着皮沙发和他的西装都跟着氤湿了一大片。白宇翻了个白眼，这人可真能折腾人，就放他在这睡着得了。

想归想当然不能让他就这样窝在沙发上，否则明天早上起来肯定得落枕，他把面放回厨房，走过来拍拍朱一龙的脸说：“龙哥，你先起来，把衣服换了洗个澡再睡，好歹你挪到卧室里，在这里睡不行。”

朱一龙被他拍的迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声，掀了掀眼皮又说：“我想喝水。”

白宇叹了口气只能转身再去厨房里帮他倒水，才刚端起水杯就听客厅里“哇”的一声，吓得白宇赶紧小跑着出来，眼前的景象简直让白宇青筋直跳，他就倒个水的功夫这人就吐了，不光吐了自己一身，连沙发地毯上都是。

今天晚上第三次认命的白宇手忙脚乱的收拾完沙发和地毯上的狼藉，沙发因为是皮的还好收拾点，地毯就麻烦了，看来得送去干洗了。弄完那俩回过头来还得再处理下这个醉鬼，三下五除二的扒掉他的西装和西裤，结果发现里面的衬衫也被呕吐物阴湿了，干净的内衣他这里倒是有，但是也不能直接给这个脏兮兮的人换上，他只能再去洗手间用热水投湿了毛巾来给他擦脸擦手，又哄着他喝了一大杯水下去，趁人喝完水歪坐在沙发上，他才顺势去解他的衬衫扣子，刚解了两颗就被按住了手，朱一龙眼睛都没睁却很严厉地说：“出去。”

白宇的手被他按在手心里动弹不得，心想这个喝多的人是把我当成了谁，反应未免也太慢了点吧，裤子都被脱了才想起来让人出去吗？他用另一只手掰开朱一龙的手，说：“龙哥，是我，白宇。你衣服脏了，我帮你擦一下身上再换干净的。”

朱一龙这回可能听懂了，也稍微有点清醒了，他放开白宇的手，自己把衬衫连从头上脱了下来。白得晃眼的皮肤就这么暴露在黑色的真皮沙发上，黑白分明的强烈对比简直是视觉冲击，白宇一瞬间眼睛都不知道该往哪儿看。

他赶紧拿起毛巾怼上朱一龙的胸口，胡乱擦拭着顺便掩住重点部位。可能毛巾已经有点冷了，瞬间贴近因为酒精而泛红的胸口让朱一龙忍不住“嗯”了一声。

听见这一声，白宇汗毛都跟着竖了起来，他心里哀嚎：“大哥，你能不能不要发出这种声音，好奇怪啊。”

可惜朱一龙听不见他的吐槽，他又用鼻音哼了一声，然后委委屈屈地控诉：“小白，你弄疼我了。”

白宇脑子嗡嗡响，他心想着你可住嘴吧大兄弟，但手上动作还是轻了下来，又看了下被他擦过的胸口，确实已经产生了一小片深红的印子，在白皙的皮肤上显得尤其惹眼.

这里没有镜子，如果有镜子白宇就能看见自己跟对方如出一辙的发着粉，从脸到脖子再到耳朵尖儿。两个人互相盯着对方，一个真醉一个半醉不醉，良久白宇才在心里叹了口气：“大概奇怪的人是我吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

这一宿白宇真是过得异常艰难，皮沙发上睡了一宿不光腰酸背痛，还有这一宿都闻着地毯上没弄干净的呕吐物的味道着实让他有点心理不适. 

也不是他故意找罪受非要来睡沙发，实在是床上让他更睡不下去. 折腾了大半宿把这个醉鬼弄干净，又费了九牛二虎之力把他扛到床上去，白宇自己也瘫在床的另一头休息. 他自己睡觉的习惯是搭边儿窝角，一米八几的大个子在床上一缩最多占地四分之一，可朱一龙不是，他随便翻了两下就占据大床中间位置，这还不算，也不知道他身上是装了热源探测器还是什么，翻了几下就黏住白宇，整个脑袋都挤到白宇的枕头上，吐息间白宇都能闻到他身上的酒气. 

白宇往床边躲了躲，稍微把两人拉开点距离，可不过一会儿这人就又撵了过来，还不客气的大手一挥搭在白宇腰间. 没办法只能睁开眼睛推推他，想让他往那边过去一点，但这人大概真是睡死了，任白宇怎么推都没反应，反而最后对方不耐烦一把抓住白宇推人的手把他整个人固定在自己胸前.

挣了半天挣不开，白宇只能放弃，他睁着眼睛看着对面这个睡的无比沉的人，只能恨恨地用手在对方胸口狠狠掐了一下. 不像他自己身上没什么肌肉也没什么脂肪的触感，龙哥胸口的肌肉倒很厚实也很紧致，刚刚虽然把人扒光了，但他也没好意思盯着人家身材看，这会儿白宇不禁在心里冒不平，平时穿西装看着跟自己差不多瘦，怎么脱了衣服比自己有肉，再看看这张脸，实在联想不到他身上还挺壮这个事实. 

说到脸白宇一直好奇朱一龙的眼睫毛到底有多长，平时低头一笑这睫毛扑索索地像要振翅高飞似的，这会儿对方闭着眼刚好可以让他仔细看看清楚. 白宇仔细盯着朱一龙的眼睫毛，心里感叹真的长啊，带眼镜会不会戳到镜片啊，还有这眼睛的形状真的好看，眼尾那么长，一只微翘，一只下垂，所以时而看着狡黠时而看着温柔，连鼻梁都这么挺拔，这真的看出造物主的不公平了，难道好的都给了这人了？全脸如果一定要找个缺陷，那大概就是嘴唇略薄，听说嘴唇薄的人寡情，可白宇不觉得，他觉得龙哥只是不擅长表达，其实感情都埋在心里。再仔细看看龙哥的嘴，薄归薄但颜色生得粉红，嘴角自然上翘并不显得冷硬，忘记是谁说的薄嘴唇不适合接吻，但白宇觉得龙哥的嘴看起来就很好亲的样子。

夜色隐秘，在昏暗的角落里，埋在心里不能说清的某些情愫会趁着人精神最为松懈的时刻泄露出来，尤其当情愫的对象浑然不知的躺在你的身边，摆出一副愿君多采撷的模样，没有人能抗拒这种诱惑，白宇也不能。

只是单纯好奇他的嘴唇是不是好亲，白宇这样安慰自己，他把自己的嘴唇贴上去，只轻轻地碰触一下即离，留在唇边的触感滚烫，那片皮肤好像要烧起来了，热度稍稍褪去大脑才给出了“他的嘴唇好软”这样的信号，可嘴唇还没完全描摹下这种记忆，白宇闭上眼睛再次贴了上去，这次稍微用了点力，他能清楚的感觉到四片嘴唇被挤压的变了形状，一片凹进去一片凸起，互相嵌进对方的唇缝里。睡熟了的人没有任何防备，本能的分开嘴唇打开牙关迎接了闯入者，在搅上对方舌头的那刻起白宇的大脑还在释放着信号“我不知道我在做什么”，直到生殖系统接收到了不知来自何处的隐秘信号而起立的时候，白宇才惊觉“我到底在干什么。”

那一瞬间白宇是慌乱的，他都顾不上是不是会吵醒睡着的人，使了全身力气挣开对方的钳制，然后头也不回的冲进洗手间里。白宇给自己泼了好几捧冷水，抬起头时看到镜子里那个嘴唇略微红肿眼角泛红的自己，他没敢看第二眼，匆匆拿了毛巾捂住脸，然后就再也没敢回卧室里。

一夜没睡好，白宇也没什么精神，卧室里还静悄悄的，估计在自己出门前龙哥是不会醒过来的，这样也好，就免去了不必要的尴尬，其实说尴尬也是单方面的，一切都是他自己擅自给自己的加的戏罢了。

轻手轻脚的洗漱完毕换好衣服，白宇又特意下楼去小区门口的早餐铺子买了素馒头和粥，昨晚醉酒的人回来就叫饿，后来也一口面都没吃上，空着肚子宿醉起来肯定是要胃不舒服的，喝口粥可能还能好点。把早餐放到餐桌上，想了一下白宇又留了张字条：  
“今天别去公司了，我帮你跟唐心说一下，有事让他们打你电话，你的衣服吐脏了，我放在脏衣篮里，你起来了记得叫洗衣店收去洗，还有你吐脏了我的地毯，顺便让洗衣店一起带回去干洗。我下午出差，要明天晚上才回来,” 写到这儿白宇顿了一下，他干嘛一定要跟龙哥报备自己的行程，人家也未必关心，于是他把后面这句话又划掉了。

确定自己没有什么落下的，白宇拖着简易的小行李出了门，一进公司第一件事情就是直奔39楼找唐心，跟她交代了朱一龙今天身体不适在家休息，没有紧急的事情就别打扰他了，实在有急事再打他电话找他。

唐心一边点头一边纳闷，老板应酬完第二天不进公司是整个市场部都知道的规矩，这白总监还特意跑来说一趟，这是老板授意的？那昨晚老板喝大了还找了白总监交代这些事情怎么想都有点微妙；如果老板没有跟他交代，是白总监自己根据情况判断的，那这就更微妙了。总之，一个新来的总监完全清楚他们老板的状态，这本身就已经非常微妙了。

白宇交代完还顺便问了一句，昨晚朱总监是跟谁去应酬的，唐心说是政府那边的酒局，是GR（Government Relationship)部门的总监Austin拜托老板代表公司去的。白宇点点头就回了自己的办公室，一早上他还有个会要跟自己的老板开，否则他也不用在要出差的当口还进办公室了。昨晚没睡好脑袋昏沉，他现在急需一杯咖啡来让自己清醒起来，路过李婉婉办公位时他就交代了一句：“婉婉，赶紧帮我冲杯咖啡来。”

没一会儿，李婉婉就端着一杯咖啡进来放在了白宇的办公桌上。白宇一边看自己等下要跟老板讨论的资料内容，一边说了句“谢谢”。等李婉婉出去后他才抽空端起杯子喝了一口，因为心思都在文件上，白宇并没有注意咖啡，结果这一口下去真是满嘴苦涩，咖啡应该是用公司的咖啡机做的现磨，味道很香，但是很苦，喝不惯苦咖啡的白宇不禁微微皱眉，脑子里不合时宜地想起了会主动帮他做拿铁加焦糖的龙哥，那个人那么忙，却能记得他只说过一次的口味。

这样的念头一闪即过，白宇劝自己不要多想，还是要把精力集中在工作上，于是他皱着眉头把苦咖啡一仰而尽又继续低头看手上的资料。

朱一龙早上醒来时着实懵了一会儿，首先这不熟悉的床和卧室环境就让他呆滞了一会儿，然后隐隐约约记得梦里好像抱着谁亲了一通就更让他有点慌。三十好几的人了，虽然不可能没有xing生活，但是他是真的很介意喝多了在什么也不知道的情况下乱搞。虽然稍微有点断片儿，但他很明确自己肯定是上了司机的车的，也记得自己按了电梯按钮，但是后来他为什么没回家呢?

带着点忐忑朱一龙下了床，出了卧室才稍微松了口气，客厅环境他熟悉，这是白宇家。他看看餐桌上摆的已经有些冷了的粥和馒头，又看到了压在下面的字条儿，所以昨晚自己喝多了没回家倒是跑到白宇这里了吗？结果不光把自己弄的一片狼藉，连白宇家的地毯都给弄脏了，他忍不住捏着太阳穴叹气，自己这是都干了些什么啊！

稍微清醒了一会儿倒是把昨晚的事情记得个七七八八，好像是自己在电梯口说要吃面才被白宇带回家的，白宇还给他擦了脸换了干净的衣服，然后他睡了白宇的床，那白宇睡哪儿了？等等，他又记起那个梦，他好像抓着什么人抱在怀里亲，梦里嘴唇的触感特别真实，想到这朱一龙有一瞬间的头皮发麻，他不知道自己喝多了是不是干了什么冒犯白宇的事情，但是这种事情要怎么确认，他一点儿对策也没有。

本来想拿着衣服先回自己家，末了看见被自己弄脏的地毯又觉得不能就这么放着，白宇字条上划掉的那句话他还是看出来了个大概，白宇今天要出差明晚回，他回来之前自己得把这块弄脏的地毯搞定，但是白宇干嘛写了又划掉啊? 这句话有什么毛病吗？此刻当然不是纠结一句被划掉的话的时间，他没有白宇家的密码，出去了可能就进不来了，所以他只能暂时先呆在白宇家，并且借用了白宇的浴室洗了个澡，又擅自使用了白宇的衣帽间找了一件T恤和大短裤给自己先换上，然后才坐在餐桌边边喝粥边给常用的家政公司打电话来打扫卫生。

等着人来上门的时候，他就用手机先处理邮件，奇怪的是今天的邮件特别少，按理说即使他不进公司，下面的人也会发邮件给他说工作的事情，可今天真的只有零零星星几封通知性邮件，再就是海外部发过来的一些邮件了。越想越觉得这个情况不太正常的人马上就给唐心打了个电话。

那边唐心接了电话听了老板的疑问后只得解释说：“早上白总监来交代过没有紧急的事情不要打扰您，您没收到其他邮件就说明大家今天都没什么一定要您审批的急事嘛。”

朱一龙对于白宇的贴心哭笑不得，这人大概是被他昨天醉酒的样子吓到了，以为他今天一天都要醉的人事不省，所以问题又回来了，自己昨天到底有没有对白宇做什么不当的事情？如果是面对其他男性，朱一龙可以很肯定自己绝对不会做出任何越界的行为，即使喝醉了也不会，但是对白宇他不好说，为什么不好说，这个他更说不清楚，就是一种直觉，觉得如果是白宇的话，他可能真的亲的下去。

所幸家政人员上门来打扫卫生打断了他继续探究下去，也给了他一个理由去联系白宇，他给白宇发了条消息：  
“昨天真是抱歉，给你添麻烦了，我已经让家政公司派人来把脏地毯拿走了，房间也打扫干净了，等你出差回来我请你吃饭。”

没过两分钟白宇回复了信息:“好，那我可要狠狠敲你一笔，你不知道我昨天晚上快被你折腾死了，如无必要，您还是以后少喝点儿吧。”

从白宇这条短信上倒没看出什么端倪，是白宇平时大咧咧的语气，朱一龙松了口气，可能自己真的只是做了个春梦而已。

那边已经在出差路上的白宇则极力掩饰着自己的慌乱，他现在只看见朱一龙的短信都觉得心口闷，更不要说等回来还得面对这人了。他现在无比感谢这两天的出差时间，可以让他有时间调整自己的状态，捋顺自己的感情。

白宇非常明确自己不是gay，至少在他过去29年的生命里他没有对哪个男人动过心，因为没动过，所以这突如其来的情愫简直让他手忙脚乱，他根本就不知道这段感情究竟是怎么在他心中埋下种子的，更不知道自己究竟只是一时被xing冲动蒙蔽了双眼还是真的确确实实喜欢上了龙哥这个人，而这些东西，过去的情感经验都无法给出答案。

白宇今天来江苏出差见一个大客户，据安娜说这个客户之前一直都是由李峰在维护的，李峰突然离职，他们必须得尽快跟这个客户建立联系，以防客户被撬走.

可白宇有预感，他们可能已经晚了一步，而预感的来源是白宇已经在会议室里坐了将近三十分钟还没等来这位大客户张总监. 虽说双方是甲方和乙方，但对方也只是一个采购部的总监，双方算是同等级，即使不合作也没必要晾着对方的，所谓买卖不成仁义在，事情变化这么快，圈子里抬头不见低头见的，还没认识的人就搞这套，这位张总监未免有点太短视，这么想着白宇就对这人没什么好印象了。

白宇看了眼手表，现在是三点零五分，他决定再等五分钟，如果这位张总监还不来，那他也要找个借口走了。刚想到这里会客室的门就开了，一个挺着啤酒肚的四十岁左右中年男人一脸笑的走了进来，边走边说：“哎呀，白总监吧，真不好意让你久等了，你看我之前那个会一直不结束，我这也没办法是不是？”

白宇在心里哼了声，开会时间都把控不了的公司看来效率也不怎么样，但面上还是得挂着和煦的微笑说：“没关系，都这样，一开会时间是很难控制的。”

这位张总监笑眯眯过来跟白宇握了个手，然后打量了他一会儿说：“我说贵司这招人是按照招男模的标准招的嘛？这怎么一个个的颜值都这么高。”

“哈哈，张总监太会开玩笑了，张总监您自己不也是成熟稳重，一看就是成功人士啊。”商务碰面上来就夸对方样貌，尤其还是男性，其实略显不稳重，但是白宇也没跟他计较，就当他是真心实意的觉得自己长得帅了，可不过了一会儿，这位张总监又说：“哦，那不是，差远了差远了。我跟李峰那都只能算长得勤劳朴实，你们这才真是色艺双全，尤其是你们公司的朱总监，那可是凭着这张脸在圈子里混得风生水起啊。”

本来刚刚还陪着笑的白宇，听到这里就冷了脸，这位张总监这么说话就已经摆明是在侮辱人了，白宇冷笑了一声说：“那您要这么说，那也确实，总好过有些人脸也没有。”


	8. Chapter 8

白宇这次出差一共见了两个客户，情况都不太理想，那个张总监就不说了，简直傻逼一个，但另外一个客户情况也不容乐观。其实这次出差除了来拜访客户，他也有另外的目的——来收集一点客户声音以支持他说服相关部门开发中国对中国的产品。因为茂城一些主要产品研发在国外，按老外要求需要拿很多国际资质认证，所以新产品从开发到上市，时间长成本高，但是中国市场讲究短平快，而且对资质要求没有那么高，现在有一些偷师了一点技术的小企业也做起相关产品，本身盘子小成本低应变速度又快着实抢了茂城一些客户，为了应对新的市场，茂城也不能一直守着高高在上的位置一条路走到黑，但要做China for China其实并不容易，首先他得联动市场部，然后还要获得研发的支持。

上次他跟龙哥谈特价审批其实只是第一步，接下来几周出差结束后他会把客户反馈汇总再跟龙哥谈一次，改变客户习惯要从改变产品做起，说起来容易做起来难，尤其从销售的角度反向推动肯定会面临更多阻力，所以他必须先说服龙哥跟他一个战线.

一想起龙哥，白宇心里就有点乱，他现在也探究不明白自己的心理，但总归觉得自己这种感情无论对谁来说都不是好事，先不论他自己本身到底有没有弯，只是据他观察龙哥应该也是直男，自己弄不清楚自己也就算了，但万万不能拖别人下水，更何况就算他真有心想拖龙哥下水，人家也未必愿意，到时候搞得大家别说朋友连做同事都尴尬可怎么办。

回城的路上白宇收到了朱一龙的消息：“大概几点钟到上海？晚上想吃什么？” 

白宇看完消息把手机放在手心里摩挲，半天不知道到底该怎么回复，他的心里隐隐有点期盼，想见他，想和他聊两句，感受一下他总是温和的关心，可心里又怕极了见他，万一控制不住自己，万一让对方察觉了，万一......太多种他不能预料到的万一。

回去的路上外面下起雨来，雨势不小车子都打起双闪减速慢行，车窗渐渐模糊白宇反而松了口气，也许可以用大雨堵车为由错过晚饭时间，这样就暂时不必去思考今晚要怎么面对龙哥，但现实总是没有让他如意，没过一会儿手机传来消息：  
“下雨了，让司机慢点开，安全第一.”  
“我们晚上不出去了吧，我在家等你，晚上吃火锅？”  
“随便吃吃不算请客，改天再请你吃好的.”

白宇看着那几条信息，心里又酸又胀，一个男人在奔波忙碌后最想听的话里一定有一句“我在家等你”，白宇很想纠正他，要么是你家要么是我家，家的前面要说定语，否则暧昧不明容易让人误会，可想来想去会误会的大概也只有自己吧.

等白宇到公寓时其实离晚饭时间已经过了好久了，他本来还犹豫着是不是直接回家然后再发个短信给龙哥就说太晚了累了要休息，可是就像他能把朱一龙堵在走廊里一样，对方也能在电梯打开的瞬间就打开房门，侧出半个身子笑得眉眼温柔的说：“回来了，有没有被淋湿？”

白宇也笑，却是掩饰尴尬居多地说：“没，不是有车呢嘛，张师傅把我送到楼门口的.”

“那就好，你先回去换衣服，换好赶紧过来吧.”

“...好.”白宇看着站在门口的人，想要婉拒的话就怎么也说不出口了，人到底都是贪婪的，谁能忍心推开那个在你心底占据一席之地的人呢？

几日未回的家里窗明几净，一切都摆放的井井有条，除了客厅里缺了一块地毯似乎并未有什么变化，但对白宇来说这个空间里多了很多东西. 

床被铺的整整齐齐，但想来是龙哥并不知道干净的床单被罩在哪里，所以用的仍然是原来的那套. 换掉西装，白宇纵容自己躺在床上汲取一下对方残留的气息，其实都不过是自欺欺人罢了，哪里会有什么气息，他不过也就是借此聊以慰藉自己想要拥抱对方的心情.

磨磨蹭蹭洗个澡，一方面是因为梅雨季确实潮湿粘腻，另一方面也是想要借此消磨时间，夜晚剩余的时间越少他才越能安全的隐藏自己.

白宇还没来得及擦干门铃就响了，他手忙脚乱的套上T恤和短裤然后一边喊着来了，一边快步去开门.

“怎么那么久，火锅都煮滚了几回了. 你洗了澡怎么不把头发擦干，空调还开这么大.”朱一龙站在门外看着洗过澡头发还湿哒哒的白宇，大概着急来开门连身上也没擦干，这让朱一龙想起了他和白宇第一天见面的时候对方没穿衣服就跑来开门，这回虽然穿了，但T恤都被水渍浸湿了，有些地方略显透明的贴在身上，看起来也并不比光着更稳妥.

“啊，龙哥，身上出汗了不舒服，所以冲了个澡，我好了，咱们过去吧.”白宇说着就打算直接拿手机出门，却又被朱一龙推回了门里.

“先把头发擦干了再说.”他说完就脱鞋进屋直接把白宇推到浴室里，捞起一条毛巾罩在头上动作轻柔的帮他擦着.

白宇的脸和耳朵被罩在毛巾下早已经红透了，除了理发以外，上一次有人给他擦头发还是他上大学那会儿下大暴雨去给女朋友送伞结果淋湿了自己换来的待遇，再后来即使两人谈恋爱多年也没有过这么温柔亲密的互动，所以白宇忍不住多想，龙哥是抱着什么心理来做这种事情的？他会不会也有一点儿喜欢自己。

惊觉自己这种想法有点儿危险也有点儿可笑，白宇微微错开身子躲过朱一龙帮他擦头发的手，自己接过毛巾说：“我自己来吧，浴室里太闷了，你去外面等我吧。” 朱一龙没说什么只是把毛巾交给白宇自己就先出去了。

等俩人终于坐到火锅跟前的时候，火锅里的汤都少了有一半儿了，无奈只能再加点汤等着它煮开。按平时，他们俩人聊天肯定是白宇占据话语主动权，话题一般也都是他开启的，但今天是头一回白宇不知道该说点什么，反倒是朱一龙主动问起他这次出差顺不顺利。

“还行吧，谈不上多顺利，但也在我预想内。”说到这，白宇突然想起来那个张总监说得那些屁话，他不知道这个张总监到底跟龙哥有什么过节，按道理来说对方没必要第一回见面就这么直言的挤兑人，就算跟李峰关系近点儿也真没必要，除非双方有过什么正面冲突，所以白宇整理了下措辞小心地问：“龙哥，江苏泰华那个采购部张总监，你熟吗？”

“不算熟，市场部有时候要和销售部一起见下客户，应该见过一次还是两次。你这次出差去见他了？那应该不太顺利，他肯定跟你吐槽了我一堆吧。” 朱一龙没什么特别反应，只是一边给白宇弄调料一边回答。

“呃，他说话挺阴阳怪气的。”听这个话白宇就知道双方是肯定有过节了，只是龙哥大概想不到那个姓张的说话有多难听，已经不是吐槽的程度了，当然他也不打算把原话转述给龙哥知道.

朱一龙看到白宇那种想问又不敢问的表情就笑出来，说：“干什么？还有你不好意思问的事情？之前你问我李峰为什么走的时候可是毫不犹豫的。”

“那不一样吧。”白宇咕哝了一句，那人为啥走都是公司层面的决定，他又不信这事跟龙哥有关系，但是这个姓张的公然说那种侮辱人的话，他就很介意。

白宇虽然很小声，但朱一龙还是听见了，他抿嘴笑了一下又正好见水滚了，就一边往锅里放肉一边说：“没什么不一样，都是公事，没有私人恩怨。” 肉放了一半他才想起来问白宇：“你吃辣的还是不辣的？”

“呃，辣的，不辣的少放一点。”白宇因为胃不好其实不太能吃辣，但是吃火锅不吃辣的基本就跟吃白水煮菜一个味道了，所以他故意没提这茬儿让朱一龙把大部分食材都扔进了辣锅里。

等放好东西朱一龙接着说：“其实还是跟特价审批有点儿关系，最早的时候特价审批我不过目，都是下面的产品经理直接批的，泰华的特价申请又都是李峰亲自提的，因为他等级高每次都申请最低折扣，产品经理拗不过他都批了，后来偶然一次我发现几个特价审批的申请有点不太对就直接驳回了，那几笔申请都是泰华的，后来李峰为这事还来找我吵过一次。”

“就为这点儿事？” 白宇觉得虽然为这事对方可能会记恨，但那也应该是从李峰那个层面的，那个姓张的应该不至于说那种话。

“我知道的就这样。肉熟了，快吃吧。” 朱一龙把辣锅里已经熟了的肉捞出来放到白宇的碗里，然后才自己也夹了一筷子肉吃了起来。

白宇一边吃一边想：“估计是问不出来，就算还有别的事情他也不会记得的，龙哥的性格是典型的对事不对人，别人以为他故意针对，可能他压根就没有这种意识，如果不是李峰找他来吵了一架，他估计可能连那种理由都想不到。”

“小白，我那天喝醉了是不是给你添了很多麻烦？”

白宇没防备朱一龙冷不丁儿会突然把话题岔到这里，着实吓了一跳，他哈哈笑了两声以掩饰自己的紧张，然后顾左右而言他地问：“你咋突然改叫我小白，怪不习惯的。”

“你确实比我小啊，而且你总喊我龙哥，我又把你当弟弟一样，叫你小白也挺正常的吧，我想喊你小白菜你又不让。”说到小白菜的时候，朱一龙想起白宇绘声绘色模仿自己妈说话的样子，就觉得特别好笑。

朱一龙难得逗他，但别的白宇都没听清，唯独“弟弟”两个字清晰到振聋发聩。他低下头苦笑了一下，感觉胸口像被人锤了一拳，虽然不至于受伤但还是会闷痛，他知道龙哥对他不会有别的想法，但知道是一回事儿，直接听到对方说出来又是另外一回事儿，不过这样也好，省得自己总是多想。

他快速地隐藏掉内心的失落，换上一副阳光健谈的笑脸说：“龙哥，我求你，别叫我小白，听着像骂人似的，你还是叫我老白吧，看面相我比你都老成多了还叫我小白？” 说完白宇就埋头往嘴里塞东西，根本不管塞进去的到底是什么，他只是现在无论如何都不能抬头看龙哥，他怕自己勉强绷出来的笑脸会比哭还难看。

朱一龙应该没有发现，只是自顾自地说：“你就是因为有胡子，不然你把胡子刮了给我看看，搞不好看起来特别幼稚。”

白宇假意抬了下头，摆出一副很皮的样子说：“可拉倒吧，我要是幼稚，你也好不到哪里去，你看看你在这里跟我讨论幼不幼稚的问题就已经显得很幼稚了。"

朱一龙冷笑了一下放下筷子：“我可比你成熟多了，把脸抬起来！”

白宇被朱一龙突然地命令语气吓一跳，为什么让他抬起头来，是不是自己隐藏的不够好被发现了什么？他心里忐忑的要命，脸上却要装出一副不知道发生了什么的懵逼表情，然后他看见朱一龙斜着眼睛看了他一眼，又无奈的摇摇头，白宇还没总结出来这两个表情是什么意思下巴就被捏住了，那一瞬间他整个人都呆了，耳朵边嗡嗡响，根本不知道该作何反应，只觉得胸口被一团火烧的难受。

朱一龙一手托着白宇下巴，一手抽了张纸巾给他，结果白宇一动不动，朱一龙无奈只能自己代劳用纸巾在他嘴上和胡子上擦了一圈儿，边擦边说：“真的是，我真是服你了，每次吃饭都不擦嘴，辣油都沾胡子上了，我十分担心你出门跟客户吃饭的时候也这样，茂城的形象都被你毁了。”

”嗝”，话才说完白宇就打了个嗝，然后就一发不可收拾的一个嗝接着一个嗝，他挥开朱一龙的手自己捂住嘴巴，抱着胃埋起身子。朱一龙被他吓一跳，手忙脚乱地帮他倒水，又站到他身边帮他轻拍后背，一边急切地关心他：“怎么了？刚刚不还好好的？你是噎到了吗？你先喝点儿水，要不我扶你进屋躺会儿？”

白宇伸出一只手摆了摆，半天才直起身子，低低地说了声“没事,我一吃辣就打嗝，很快就好了”

朱一龙听他这轻描淡写的语气就来气，知道自己吃辣打嗝还吃，都这么大人了一点儿也不会照顾自己，他把水杯塞给白宇，自己拿起手机百度了一下治疗打嗝的方法，然后就拉过白宇一只手帮他按压着手腕内侧。白宇挣了两下没挣动，只能说：“真没事儿，龙哥，你不用管我，放我自己呆一会儿就好。”

“闭嘴。”朱一龙难得有点发脾气了，手劲儿很大的紧紧捏着白宇的手腕帮他按，等看见白宇另一只手遮着眼睛，眼角有点儿红，手上力气才稍微轻了点儿，然后也缓和了点儿语气地问：“我按的太疼了？”

白宇摇了摇头说：“没，好多了，就是有点累，龙哥我今天不帮你收拾了，我先回去休息了。” 说完他就站起身来，他现在只想快点离开，再不走他都不知道自己还会有多丢人，现在这个白宇他自己都不太熟悉，更不要说很好的自控了，他也终于意识到如果没有办法清理好自己的感情或想明白的话，短时间内他是不适合跟龙哥独处的。


	9. Chapter 9

有了这层觉悟之后，接下来的两天周末白宇就开始早出晚归，一天把自己泡在公司里写PPT，一天约了些以前的客户朋友出来巩固一下友情，接着周一一清早就早早的去了机场开启为期两周的出差行程。

这两周的忙碌行程被塞的又满又紧，白天拜访客户，晚上应酬酒局，每天回到酒店都是夜里十一二点，这让他根本就没有时间考虑自己的那一点小烦恼。他觉得用工作麻痹自己这个办法很管用，索性连两周中间连的那个周末也不回魔都了，直接就转战了下一个出差城市，还趁这个时间把自己一直想去但是没有去成的博物馆逛了一圈儿。

有了足够的时间让自己冷静，他也能静下心来对自己进行一下分析，总结这段时间发生的事情，白宇觉得自己可能是在一系列变化后，尤其是失恋后心里比较空虚，正好这时候碰见龙哥，龙哥无论从人品到长相又都符合他的审美，俩人又因为邻居和同事的关系走得比较近，再加上新环境里龙哥一直照顾他，就让他产生了点儿错觉，他相信自己只要恢复了以前的社交圈子，把精力多分散在一些不同的事情上之后，很快就能回归正轨，而只有他回归了正轨他才不会失去龙哥这个朋友。

白宇似乎找到了解决自己烦恼的途径，但朱一龙那边却陷入了焦虑。自从上次白宇不舒服先回去休息后，已经连续两周他都没有见过白宇了，即使发消息给他，白宇也回的很慢，晚上发有时候要到第二天早上才会回，而且内容都非常简短，他不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总感觉白宇在躲着他.

但他思索了一遍自己的行为和言谈并没有发现什么可能会惹恼白宇的事情. 如果真有，那可能还是他喝醉那天，所以他那天到底还是做了不当行为了？这个问题简直已经成了朱一龙的心病，说老实话他自己也不知道自己到底做的有多过火能把小白逼得连面都不敢见，就他自己的记忆而言，除了嘴唇的触感真实，其他具体怎么吻的他已经完全模糊了，只剩一个概括化的感觉用四个字就能描述：“挺舒服的！” 但是现在这些都已经不重要了，重要的是到底要怎么跟小白解释才能让他明白自己对他并没有什么非分之想.

世界万物运行的秩序背后一定有一条巨大的因果链，如果说白宇是朱一龙烦恼的根源，那情绪不佳的朱一龙绝对是整个市场部烦恼的根源. 尤其是对于在办公室里连老板吃喝拉撒（并没有拉撒）都管的唐心，简直没有比她更糟心的了，连续两周她的晴雨板上都是个阴天的标志，老板以前冷是冷，但好歹雷厉风行的，大家都落一痛快，但是最近的老板老是看着她一副欲言又止的样子简直不要太吓人，吓得唐心忍不住回想自己工作表现，又跟人力资源部的小姐妹旁敲侧击最近市场部有没有裁员计划.

唐心正跟人力资源的姑娘聊得兴起，朱一龙突然推开办公室门走了出来并直直站定在唐心办公位前. 唐心余光瞄到脸色阴沉的老板立刻结束了通话，有条不紊的坐正身体调整目光摆出一副非常职业干练的气质等待老板训示，面上稳得不行其实心里已经紧张的七上八下了.

朱一龙压根也没看唐心，自己低着头原地绕了两步，才说：“你跟白宇秘书熟吗？你跟她打听一下白宇什么时候出差回来.”

唐心松了口气，看来一时半会儿自己是安全的，但是也要时刻彰显自己的职业素养，随时了解相关部门老板动态是优秀秘书必备技能之一，于是她非常自信地说：“哦，我之前怕您可能要开会什么的，所以提前问过李婉婉，说是这个周六上午回来。”

朱一龙点点头，但还是没走，沉吟了半天又问：“你知道航班号吗？”

这回唐心被问住了，又不是她订的票，她上哪儿知道去？隔壁部门也没有打听别的老板坐哪班飞机的呀？但她又不能这么驳斥自己老板，只能小心地说：“呃，我可以去找李婉婉打听下。”

“嗯，你...不要说是我问的。” 朱一龙交代完这句就又回自己办公室了。

唐心盯着老板背影眼珠骨碌碌乱转，怎么滴这是？私事？公事？看来私事可能性比较大，哦吼吼，想知道人家什么时候回来还不能直接问，有问题啊！末了唐心又告诫自己，脑袋要傻，嘴巴要牢，知道也要假装不知道，万一老板觉得她知道太多直接把她干掉就糟糕了。

按照唐心打探来的消息，白宇是周六上午十一点半抵达，由于前段时间CVO（Company Vehicle Operation）部门发了通知，号召大家节假日期间尽量不使用公司车辆，所以他估计白宇自己打车回去的可能性比较大。

想了一宿，朱一龙决定直接去机场堵人，他怕等回来了白宇又继续躲着他，于是他十一点左右就把车开到了机场的停车库，然后给白宇发了条消息：”我听说你今天回来，我刚好在机场附近办事，要不要顺路接你回去？” 这条发完他又怕白宇误会，或者干脆不回他，于是又追加了一条：“我有事要跟你说。” 

两条都发完就陷入了漫长的等待，他时不时看看手机上的“非常准”来查询下白宇航班的动态，终于等到软件显示航班已经正点降落他才紧张起来，万一白宇没看到信息怎么办？或者看到了但是不回怎么办？是不是应该直接打个电话给他？

朱一龙真的有点抓狂了，他以前从来没有做事情这么犹豫过，不就是解开一个误会，为什么被自己搞的这么复杂，他皱着眉头看着手机，终于决定还是直接打电话吧，无论如何今天把事情说清楚，手指刚按到屏幕上，一条消息就闪了进来，朱一龙赶紧打开微信，是白宇的语音消息，机上稍微有点嘈杂，但还是能够清晰地听到白宇的声音：“龙哥，我刚到，估计你已经回了吧？我等下自己打车走，你有什么事情直接电话里说就行。”

朱一龙终于松了口气，还好白宇还回了他消息，但他实在是不想再消息来消息去的沟通了，他现在一分钟也等不了就要把接白宇这事敲定了，所以朱一龙听完语音一个电话就回了过去，电话嘟了几声才被接起，白宇的声音透过听筒传了过来：“喂，龙哥。”

“我还在机场，等下接你一起回去。”朱一龙已经决定了今天必须说清楚，所以话就说得有点不容拒绝。

白宇那边稍微安静了一会儿才开口说：“龙哥，我有朋友一起，要不我回去再找你。”

“没事，把你朋友一起带着，我等下在航班出口的地方等你。”朱一龙是打定主意不给白宇任何借口开溜，他不信白宇真的有朋友一起。

朱一龙站在出口的地方等了差不多有将近四十多分钟，才等到手上拖着两个行李的白宇。对，是俩行李，因为白宇身后还跟着一个女孩，身材高挑，一头短发，穿着一套休闲的运动裤和T恤，整个人看起来又飒又干练，白宇看见朱一龙就朝他挥手示意，然后回头跟那位女士耳语了几句。

白宇远远的就看见站在出口处的龙哥，休假日里没穿西装，简单的T恤牛仔裤看着像是个十八岁的少年. 从别人的角度上看白宇虽然拖着两个行李箱但还是走出了超模的气场，只有白宇自己心里清楚他现在腿肚子都转筋了，只想扔下箱子往回跑。还好得益于这两周做的心理建设，他不停告诉自己错觉错觉，多转移一下注意力就好了，于是他终于想起来他身后还有一尊大佛，就是他的前女友苏青，不过就目前这个情况他宁愿和苏青聊会儿天。

说起来这趟出差还挺巧，俩人是在机场候机的时候碰见的，上了飞机发现更巧的是居然前后排。按道理来说这种已分手恋人重逢的戏码应该相当尴尬，但是不巧的是这剧情发生在他俩身上那就根本尴尬不起来，一方面得益于白宇本来就不是小肚鸡肠的人，另一方面也得益于苏青的性格，苏青是个北京姑娘，身上有种天然的飒气，按白宇以前开玩笑时候说过的话来形容苏青，那就是“比我还爷儿们”，而且他俩的分手虽然当时白宇是难受了一阵，但总的来说是和平分手，也没啥谁记恨谁的事情，再见面还是朋友也不是很难。

路是没有几步，很快就到了国内到达的出口，白宇站定在朱一龙和苏青之间一时有点不知道该怎么介绍这俩人，一个身份是前女友，一个身份是邻居，同事，兼现暗恋对象，但是这个场景下无论怎么介绍都觉得蛮尴尬的。

要不怎么说苏青爷儿们呢，白宇还在那犹豫纠结的时候，苏青已经向前一步伸出手说：“你好，我是苏青，白宇前女友，不知道他有没有跟你吐槽过我。”

朱一龙之前没想到白宇是真跟朋友一起，看见他身后跟着个姑娘的时候还在琢磨这可能是白宇飞机上认识的，那自己这样是不是打扰他撩妹了。不过等苏青一开口他倒是结结实实愣了，这人是白宇之前跟他说过的那个处了七年的前女友，出差还能一起回来，所以这是旧情复燃了吗？想到这儿，朱一龙内心感觉突然有点微妙，说不清楚但感觉好像哪里不太通，有点儿堵得慌。

"你好，我是朱一龙，白宇的...同事兼邻居。他没有说过你坏话。" 他说得是实话，头一天俩人喝酒白宇提过他前女友，全程没有说过对方一点坏话，反而都是自己怎么怎么做得不好。

白宇觉得这两个人越过自己直接对话还是有点怪怪的，于是就打断他俩说：”龙哥，我得先送苏青回去，我不知道你方不方便，我有东西落在她那边，正好要去取一下。“

朱一龙点点头，现在还能说什么不方便呢？要真不方便也是人家不方便，自己没搞清楚情况就擅自非要来接人，他不禁暗自嘲笑自己三十好几的人了，怎么做事情还那么莽撞。

回去的路上，白宇坐了副驾驶位，苏青一个人坐在后排上。朱一龙心想白宇还是心细，没有跟着一起坐到后排去，否则自己真的就完全沦落成情侣的专车司机了，不过现在这样也好不到哪儿去，毕竟充当电灯泡的感觉也糟透了.

“龙哥，你不是说有事情要说吗？”如果可能的话白宇也想逃到后座去，他坐在副驾驶的位置一偏头就能看到朱一龙的侧颜，阳光透过车窗洒进来，耀得睫毛，鼻梁和嘴唇一片金黄，这让白宇不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇.

“不重要，回头再说吧。” 他怎么可能当着白宇前女友的面提那件事，而且看样子他也没有再提的必要了，说不定白宇很快就会和前女友复合，这件事也很快就会成为一个不值一提的小插曲过去，他们只是邻居和同事自然没有深究这件事情的必要.

朱一龙把车子开到苏青住的小区，白宇说之前落了些东西在这里，还要上去再收拾一下，朱一龙点点头也说自己等下还约了人就先走了. 其实白宇就落了一块手表在这里，按苏青的话说干脆快递给他都可以，但白宇还是坚持自己回来取，无非是想避免跟朱一龙再单独相处而已。

苏青看着满脸心事的白宇，说：“什么情况啊？白宇你不会想和我复合吧？” 她这话说得满是戏谑，一听就不是认真的。

白宇脑子里正在琢磨龙哥今天为什么突然跑来机场接他，之前一直心里紧张没细想，现在想想反而觉得反常，还有龙哥原本想和他说的话又到底是什么呢？还没想出个所以然，突然被苏青的问话给打断，也就没注意苏青是开玩笑的语气，反而特别认真的回答：“没有，你想多了，我就回来取下手表，马上就走。”

苏青对着白宇翻了个白眼：“你这注孤生的操作真让人窒息，放心，我没有误会，我是怕有人误会提醒你一下。”

白宇一愣，“谁误会？” 他自己肯定不会误会的，苏青也没误会，那还有谁会误会？

苏青摇了摇头，拍拍白宇的肩膀，说：“白宇，你知道你最大毛病是什么吗？就是太喜欢闷着自己的真实想法。你先别急着反驳我，你确实平时话挺多，但真到了要清楚说出自己心里想法的时候，你就会顾虑太多，所以你明知道咱俩已经对对方没有爱情，你也不愿意先说出分手，你觉得那样对我好，但是你也不是我，你怎么知道这对我好呢？同理，你要喜欢谁，也拜托你主动点争取，什么也不说玩猜猜猜的游戏早八百年前就过时了，现在大家流行的是拿着爱的号码牌，直接上去问你行不行，你不行换我来。”

白宇被苏青这一套一套的说辞弄得脑袋直发懵，半天没反应过来，呆愣了好久才问苏青：“所以，你是什么意思？”

这会儿他俩都已经到了苏青家门口，苏青回身开了门，把早就放在玄关的手表拿出来扔给白宇说：“意思就是老娘要去追求新生活了，你也该追谁追谁去，别在这儿拿我当挡箭牌。”


	10. Chapter 10

白宇也不知道苏青怎么看出了端倪，还被她一顿奚落，当下没来得及反驳就急匆匆的逃跑了，等回到家才缓过味儿来琢磨苏青的话，其实不是他想玩猜猜猜的游戏，实在是他这次心动的对象未免太不合时宜，对方不仅是他低头不见抬头见的邻居，更是与他有着密切往来的工作伙伴，如果告白不成绝对会落到非常尴尬的境地，但这些都不是最紧要的，重要的是龙哥那么那么好，成熟稳重又帅气多金，他有一片大好前途，而自己怎么能因为一己之私去打破这一切呢？他想自己只要做个他身边的朋友就好，最不济自己也可以成为他友好的邻居或可信任的工作伙伴，他想他就要这么多就够了。

周末的时间总是一晃就过去了，白宇本来还担心龙哥会不会直接过来找他，结果除了送地毯的来了一趟，龙哥那边根本就一点动静也没有，对目前的白宇来说不用绞尽脑汁去在朱一龙面前掩藏自己的心意本来是一件好事，但这会儿也不知道怎么了，他心里竟然觉得有点儿失落。人就是这样，越在乎一件事情的时候越是喜欢钻牛角尖儿，而且一旦钻进去了，一时半会儿还出不来。白宇对感情这事儿显然还没到醍醐灌顶的时候，所以一切也暂时只能无解，他不能让自己过多的去想与朱一龙有关的事情，只能把精力更多的转移到工作上. 

出差两周，办公室里已经堆积了一堆需要他本人签字的文件，其中不乏各种特价审批的申请，按照上次和龙哥谈好的，所有审批现在都要先经过他，由他来把第一道关，客户各项条件明显不符合特价申请的直接拒掉，符合条件但价格申请不合理的则被他直接重新调整折扣比例后再退回去。这么一整改，原本由市场部挥下的大刀，现在就变成了由他本人亲自挥刀了，但好在目前为止由他审核过再递给市场部的申请没有一个被拒掉或退回来的，这也让他在销售部有了一定的威信. 但这毕竟只是短期的权宜之计，茂城的产品确实价位太高，拥有核心技术的那几项还好说，一些相对技术没有那么复杂的产品就不是那么受青睐了，所以长远来看还是要推动china for china的产品。

白宇把近来收集到的客户反馈和一些竞争对手数据做了汇总，先跟自己的老板做了一下汇报，两人对大方向达成了一致，但都有共同的担心，首先这件事情如果要做会从某些方面改变茂城的组织架构，其次还涉及到某些部门的权限变化问题，所以想推动下去并不容易。中国区总裁倒是认可china for china 产品是目前市场上一个重要的利益增长点，但是因为茂城原本的组织架构太错综复杂，研发有自己的单条线直达海外，所以这也并不是谁一个命令就非搞不可的事情，归根结底他们得先搞定大部分相关部门。

这个计划中，除了产品本身之外其实涉及到最多的就是客户和市场，所以先找市场部沟通并获得支持就是重中之重，于是不可避免的，白宇还是要和朱一龙碰头的。

白宇这次没有去朱一龙的办公室直接找人，而是约了个带投影的会议室。这间会议室很大，足可以容纳20人一起开会，对于只有两个人的会议来说确实略显空旷，但这恰恰是白宇想要的，他不想让自己与龙哥一起身处一个狭窄的空间里，那样会让他心跳过速甚至窒息。

尽管做好了各种准备，但朱一龙推门进来的时候，白宇还是呼吸一窒，然而只一个打眼他就发现朱一龙竟然比前几日瘦了一圈儿，而且难掩疲惫。白宇心疼，但又努力让自己克制着别表现的太明显，只得小心谨慎的措辞关心：“龙哥，你最近是不是很忙啊，工作是永远做不完的，别太拼了. 还有那天你来机场接我，我连谢谢还没跟你说呢.”

朱一龙点点头，只轻描淡写地说："你别放心上，我那天刚好顺路，你今天找我要聊什么？"

白宇回答："一个全新的计划，我连一下投影仪。"

依然是没有寒暄的直入主题，但这次白宇却没了逗他的心思，一方面此时此刻他并不知道自己是否能掌握好那个度，另一方面他觉得龙哥可能最近确实事情很多，自己还是不要浪费他的时间，但白宇不知道的是朱一龙的忙其实与事情多没有关系，而是跟他有关系。

朱一龙找了个离白宇不远不近的位置坐了下来，借着白宇摆弄投影仪的功夫打量着他。打从周六机场接了白宇和他前女友到今天差不多过去了四五天，这几天里朱一龙思考了很多，也慢慢顺着自己这段时间的情绪得出了一个结论——他喜欢白宇。

得出这个结论本身并不复杂，因为一旦你接受了这种假设再用它来反证自己最近的反常就能验证出这一结果的正确性，可越是正确的结果越是让他头疼。

他并不排斥自己也喜欢男人这件事，虽然他一直以来并没有表现出明显的同性恋倾向，但是他在国外求学时也读过一些文献，先天性同性恋和异性恋的比例其实本来就很少，大部分所谓异性恋是因为从小受到的教育和成长环境引导而默认自己是异性恋，实际上在一群异性恋中还是占比着很大一部分双性恋，只不过没有合适的环境和人来触发这一隐藏属性，所以才一生都以异性恋自居，而白宇就是那个触发他这一属性的外因。所以除去这一点来说，真正让他困扰的是白宇是一个有喜欢的女孩的直男，抛去限定性因素，如果白宇只是个直男，那么他愿意主动追求，把话说开，征询一下对方的意愿，如果对方没有这种想法那他也会退回到普通朋友的位置。可是加上白宇有喜欢的女孩这个限定性因素，他就不能这么干了，尤其那个女孩曾是白宇相恋七年的女友，他不能在明知结果的前提下还去给白宇平添困扰，要困扰就困扰他一个人好了。

彼时两人身处同一空间，脑子里各自揣着彼此，却谁也没有办法抬起那临门一脚，只能各自掩饰把精力聚焦在已经亮起来的幻灯片上。

”龙哥，我不浪费你时间，我今天想跟你谈的是市场与客户对China for China 的产品线的需求问题。“ 白宇清亮的嗓音打断了他们各自脑子里的乱象，直把今天的注意力重新抓回到工作上。

朱一龙打断了他，“茂城有众多产品线，从高端市场到低端市场都有涉及，我们未必需要一条China for China的产品线。”

“确实，但是根据我收集到的客户反馈，我们的产品线并不像我们想的那样有竞争力. 我们的客户分布40%是大中型国企或政府单位，他们的订单量确实占据了我们60%以上的销售额，但仍有接近50%的客户是民企。我分析过最近五年的需求，大中型国企和政府虽然仍是我们的主体，但是这五年间他们的需求量已经开始出现下滑，国有企业是有限的，国家对他们的投资也是有限的，何况工业化产品一次性采购后消化周期很长。但是在这五年间各种原本是民企的中小企业成长很快，对同类产品的市场需求是呈几何倍数增长的，未来的利润增长点是在这些企业身上的。” 白宇的陈述沉稳有力，赖以支撑的数据和对比图也很详实。

朱一龙对此表示认可的点点头，说：“你说得对，去年市场部曾经做过一次这样的市场分析，得出的结论跟你差不多。” 但还没等白宇开心，他又紧接着说：“但是我仍然不支持做China for China的产品线，中国的市场特点是短平快，规则比较少，我们的现有产品确实不一定能完全满足这种需求，但是一味跟着他走也只会被牵着鼻子而已，何况要打造一条完整的产品线需要从生产，研发，供应链各个方面去打磨一支队伍出来，成本和时间投入巨大，市场需求量大的时候还好说，一旦国内市场饱和就会陷入被动，对于像茂城这样的国际公司来说，调头是非常不容易的。”

“可是亚太区的其他市场现在都已经在萎缩，中国是业务增长最快的地方，至少在十年内利润的增长点是要抓住中国市场。”白宇有点儿急，茂城目前的产品已经明显表现出了对于中国市场快速发展的不适配性，如果不改变，未来茂城在中国是一定要吃亏的。

“白宇，你先听我说完，短期内我不支持做China for China产品线，但并不反对做China for China的产品。”

白宇以为自己听错了，这两者有什么区别？于是他歪着头用询问的眼神看着朱一龙。

朱一龙对于白宇表现出的可爱模样笑了一下，说："我的意思是说我们未必要拘泥于形式，没必要专门做一个China for China的产品线或产品系列，现有的每条产品线下都可以有专门针对中国市场的产品，而且是灵活可定制的。"

白宇一愣但瞬间又反应了过来：“你的意思是做产品定制？在现有产品的基础上根据客户的需求变化？可是这样一来，成本怎么办？我们的售价本来就高。”

”售价高的原因一是因为茂城的品牌价值，二是因为我们研发所投入的人力物力成本高，而且审核与资质认证耗时耗钱。”

虽然朱一龙并没有把话说完，但白宇懂了。的确，对于茂城握有核心技术的产品他们没有必要去迎合市场，真正需要做定制化的其实都是些技术要求没那么高的产品，这类产品只需要结构设计稍微修改下现有产品就可以办到，自然节省了研发成本，而只放在中国区销售的定制产品没有必要拿国际认证，只要符合中国认证就可以，这样也可以节省时间和金钱，但另一个问题又出现了，定制产品不能大批量生产，现有的生产线未必愿意接手这种产量小又变化大的单子啊？那就只剩下.....

“所以我们要找代加工厂贴牌？”白宇其实已经肯定对方是这个意思了，但他还是要确认下。

朱一龙笑了，即使他和白宇没有更进一步的关系，他们也会是合拍的工作搭档，默契度100分。

“其实我已经找了几家资质还不错的加工厂，目前已经在采购部的审核阶段，如果你下周有空，我可以带你过去看一下。”

白宇瞪大了眼睛不可思议，他以为要费时费力去推动的一件事就这样被敲定解决了？朱一龙似乎看出了他的想法，只得提醒他：“别高兴的太早，这事可不是只有咱们俩可以拍板儿的，你至少还需要研发愿意配合。”

“我知道，但这已经比我原本预想的要好多了。” 白宇难得的露出了一个大大的笑容，其实这段时间他一直精神压力很大，一部分来源于自己的情感，另外一部分也是来源于工作，对于一个来公司不久的新人想要推动这样一场变革其实他也承担了很大的压力。

朱一龙也笑了一下，站起身来拿起桌上的东西说：“那今天就这样吧，你看下你的行程安排，下周我带你去看工厂。” 

“龙哥！”白宇看见朱一龙起身要离开，急忙出声拦人，等朱一龙看过来才说：“马上中午了，我们一起吃饭吧.” 

朱一龙顿了一下，迟缓了一秒才说：“好啊，去你上次说的那间本帮菜吗？”

白宇点点头，天知道他提出这个午饭邀约是鼓起了多大的勇气，他这辈子哪怕还是愣头青的时候也从来没有一个人能让他像此刻这样，只是提出一个简单的邀请就让他的心脏鼓动成这样，白宇觉得自己怕是病入膏肓了.

七月份的魔都热度不同寻常，带着些许湿度的高温就像一个大蒸箱. 两个人虽然都明智的脱了西服外套只着长袖衬衫，但也难免在走出办公大楼的那一刻汗湿了后背，白宇”哇哦“了一声说：“看来留在公司里吃饭才是明智的选择啊.”

朱一龙轻笑了一下和白宇换了个位置，把他让到有大楼阴影遮蔽的那一边儿，说：“躲着点儿太阳，别把白菜晒蔫儿了。”

白宇耳根一红，他怎么觉得龙哥照顾他像照顾姑娘是的，但他也没推让，而是把自己的墨镜拿出来递给龙哥说：“那你带眼镜，保护一下眼睛。”

朱一龙笑着接过白宇的墨镜带好后又转头问他：“我带好看吗？”

墨镜遮住了他漂亮的眉眼，却凸显了高耸的鼻梁，光影沿着一条略有倾斜度的垂线一路漫行至略微开合的嘴唇，白宇尝过那嘴唇有多好吻，而此刻他只能别过眼说："好看。”

两个人都没再说话，享受着熙熙攘攘人群中的片刻宁静，太阳晒出的两条影子，一个深些，一个淡些，随着走动轻轻晃在一起，就这样安静地伴你走一路也好。


	11. Chapter 11

事实证明他俩选的这个吃饭的地方实在不是个好地方，说它是茂城的食堂一点不夸张，这满满一个大厅里的人，竟然少说有7，8桌是茂城的同事，而且还不乏相熟的人，比如大卫。

大卫正跟他们部门的几个姑娘一起吃饭，远远看见他俩进来就抬起胳膊挥舞：“哎！老白，一龙，你俩过来我们这儿吃吧。”

白宇本来是好不容易鼓起勇气约了龙哥单独出来吃饭，自然是不想跟别人拼桌，于是就摆摆手打个招呼说我们再开一桌吧，大卫倒是不客气的走过来拉两个人说：“开什么开啊？没看见满大厅都人满了吗？你俩等着单开不知道要等到什么时候去，我们菜刚上没一会儿，正好一起吃。哦，对了，顺便跟你俩聊聊团建的事情，想同时抓到你们俩人多难啊，今天这不正合适嘛，快来来来。”

他这么一说，俩人反倒不好意思再推辞了，只能跟着大卫一起到他们这一桌。桌上还有五六个女孩子，一看见俩人过来都笑得夸张还集体发出“哇！”的感叹音。俩人被吓一跳，完全不明所以，但朱一龙即使被吓一跳也维持了礼仪点点头坐下，相比白宇就更随和一点儿，他笑着问她们：“你们哇啥哇？”

“哎呀呀！这当然要哇了啊。我们茂城两大台柱子同时出现啊，你看看都快闪瞎这餐厅里所有人的狗眼了啊。”人力资源部一贯都是女孩子多，而且因为工作性质与各个部门打交道也多，同样因为工作性质大部分部门都与人力资源关系处得不错，所以这帮女孩子在朱一龙面前可不会像其他部门那样拘谨，无伤大雅的玩笑开起来有时候也经常让人招架不住。

白宇还在那儿跟她们掰扯自己不是台柱子这事儿，朱一龙只低头喝茶也不说话，但他不说话这些姑娘也不会放过他，有个姑娘突然cue朱一龙说：“朱总监，今年咱们年会你出个节目吧，我跟你说，想看你表演节目从前年开始就一直是票选最高，结果两年了都没实现，这第三年了你是不是不能再推辞了啊。”

其他姑娘一听也来劲儿了，还出馊主意说：“哎，我要看朱总监和宇哥搭档啊，你俩一起出个节目吧，我记得朱总监会弹吉他的，你俩一个弹一个唱，这节目绝对爆啊。”

都说三个女人一台戏，何况是六个，俩人很快就被淹没在一片叽叽喳喳声里，她们甚至连他俩要唱啥都给他们想好了，白宇在那跟她们磨着嘴皮子试图说服她们自己唱歌不好听不能出节目之类的，结果他越是解释姑娘们的话就越多，朱一龙只能默默把茶杯往白宇那边推一推，戳戳他胳膊示意他喝水，然后自己转过头问大卫：“你不是要说团建的事情嘛？”

“哦，对！嗨，被这帮姑娘们一打岔我都给忘了。” 姑娘们一看要谈正事儿，自然都不再起哄，瞬间安静下来各吃各地，大卫这才接着说他的：“你们之前提的那个想联动其他部门一起搞团建这事儿啊，我们后来找那几个部门聊了一下，大家的时间全碰在一起出去搞团建有点困难，而且人太多了选地点，包酒店都很麻烦。”

大家一起团建的计划最早是白宇提出来的，他本来当时说得时候也没多想，后来是龙哥也觉得可以，觉得顺便还能拉着一起讲讲产品什么的，现在听大卫说这么搞其实有困难，自然立马就接上话说：“没事，大卫。不行就算了，本来我们之前考虑的也不是很完善。”

大卫点点头说：“不过其他部门不行，单独搞你们两个部门的还是可以的，你们两个部门加起来三百人不到，包一间酒店差不多了，其他的可以委托给专门做团建的公司，至于对产品FABE梳理这个事情，回头放到年度培训里给你们安排个workshop不就行了嘛。”

提出这个建议的时候，白宇对朱一龙的态度还是朦朦胧胧的，而此时他已经清楚明白自己的心意了，在明知道自己对龙哥不是单纯同事关系后，他就不想再把两个部门也搅合在一起了，因为在那种环境下一定会有协作和对抗的游戏，他很怕自己控制不住自己的眼神在那么多人面前露了马脚，于是立刻说：“我看还是我们各搞各的吧，刚好这个机会我跟自己的团队先熟悉熟悉。”

出于某些原因，朱一龙也从善如流的点头附议说：“那就各搞各的吧，唐心已经把计划做好了，我们部门就还是按照原计划进行吧。”

他们不想一起搞团建，大卫也不强求，毕竟这个事儿对人力资源来说也没有太大价值。但是FABE产品梳理当成workshop来搞他还是要推进一下的，毕竟培训考核也要算各部门培训时长的。

正事讨论过后，姑娘们又开始high了起来，逮着朱一龙白宇两个人叽叽喳喳讲个不停，一顿饭吃得过于热闹，以至于他们俩人虽然挨着坐，但是居然都没找着机会跟对方说句话，最终这顿饭也不是白宇请的，因为大部分都是人力资源的人，最终是大卫掏了腰包，白宇不好意思，所以就提议请大家喝咖啡，于是一众姑娘们又开心欢呼，还毫不客气的指定要喝Manner Coffee。

Manner Coffee是新晋的网红咖啡店，咖啡好喝，环境设计也很时尚简洁，在魔都有好几家分店，只不过从他们这里过去得穿过一个天桥. 没了楼宇遮挡太阳赤裸裸晒在人身上，姑娘们倒是防紫外线的小黑伞人手一把，可苦了他们三位男士既没有工具，穿的又多，没一会儿就汗流浃背了。还好几个姑娘有点儿良心，匀出了两把伞，大卫因为体型原因独占一把，剩下一把就给了白宇和朱一龙，还顺便调侃他俩：“你俩身材好，挤挤一把撑的下。”

这种时候白宇就秒怂了，他把伞递给龙哥，非说自己有墨镜用不着，他不打朱一龙就说自己也用不着，要把伞还给姑娘们，大卫不干了，说：“你俩啥意思？就看我一个人出丑是吧？这么萌萌哒一把伞就给我一个大老爷们打，回头率不都得算我的？我说不行啊！今天说啥你俩得陪我共患难，好歹刚才那桌饭钱我掏的。”

被大卫烦的没办法，朱一龙只能也把伞撑开，默默走到带着墨镜的白宇身边把伞笼罩在他头上，自己倒是大半个身子都露在伞外面。

“我真不用，龙哥你打着，我有墨镜呢。” 白宇看见朱一龙帮他撑着伞，赶紧去推他拿伞的手，希望他能多给自己遮一点儿，朱一龙却小声地说：“我自己打有点不好意思。”

白宇一下就明白了，龙哥说得不好意思不是说他自己打伞，让白宇晒着他不好意思，而是性格包袱让他大街上打着一把女士伞而不好意思。他被朱一龙这么坦诚给逗笑了，顺手就接过伞说：“那我来打。” 结果接过来又发现对方还是半个身子在伞外面，只能又往他这边靠了靠说：“你进来一点儿。”

这回朱一龙倒是听话的走近了一点儿，至少三分之二的身子是在伞的笼罩下了。由于伞下空间有限，俩人当然不可避免的肩膀蹭着肩膀，随着走动的频率，一下一下的摩擦，甚至能够透过薄薄的衬衫感受到来自对方皮肤的温度。

白宇目视前方，根本不敢转头去看，他觉得肩膀像是着了火，还好这天桥不算长，再走两步就是有咖啡店的那间商场了，白宇把步子迈的大了些，却因为没看准地上缺了块瓷砖踩进凹陷而踉跄了一下，还好朱一龙眼疾手快地揽住他的腰把他往自己身边带了一下才没让他真的崴了脚。

白宇惊魂未定地抓着朱一龙的胳膊站好，借着低头看那块缺了瓷砖的地面来掩饰惊慌和脸红，然后才小声地说了句“谢谢”。

朱一龙看他已经站稳了，这才松开揽着他的腰的手说：“以后走路要小心一点。”   
他稍微与白宇拉开了点儿距离，然后暗自捻了下指尖，他觉得刚才触碰到白宇腰的时候似乎被微弱的电流电了一下，而且隔着一件衬衫，他清楚的感觉到白宇的腰实在太细了，他不禁怀疑自己的一只胳膊是不是能把白宇的腰环起来？然后又忍不住发散想到白宇到底有没有好好吃饭，他身上这么瘦的吗？

终于离开太阳的炙烤进了咖啡店，一群人呼啦啦地围在点单区，开始七嘴八舌的点着东西，朱一龙独自站在不远的地方刷着手机并没有凑上前，突然有人拍了他一下，一个略显低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起：“一龙！”

朱一龙循着声音抬起头，明显怔愣了一下：“你怎么在这儿？”

郭部长呵呵一笑说：“怎么的，你家开的？你可以在这儿，我就不能在这儿了？”

明知道他是开玩笑朱一龙却不想应对他的调侃，只简单的回答了一句：“我陪同事来买咖啡.”

郭部长笑呵呵也不说话就盯着他看了一会儿说：“怎么？还在为上次灌你酒的事情生气呢？”

“没什么好生气的，正常应酬而已.” 朱一龙话说得不显亲近，倒是郭部长不介意反而解释起来：“我主要是想介绍那几个人给你，这些人脉对你有好处，你意思意思点到即止就行，谁让你那么实在的喝了.”

朱一龙点点头也不说话，心想你哪次没有找各种不同借口让我喝酒，反正只要喝了就随你的意了.

白宇那边在点咖啡，环顾了一圈发现朱一龙没在，往远处一看才发现龙哥在和一个人讲话，没办法他只能几步走过去略感抱歉地说：“打扰二位了，我就一句话，龙哥你喝什么？”

“他喝日晒耶加雪菲，冰的.” 朱一龙还没说话，郭部长倒是抢先回答了白宇的问题.

白宇愣在原地一时没搞清楚：“什么雪菲？”

郭部长哈哈大笑起来，也没回答白宇的问题，反倒转过头看着朱一龙说：“你看吧，就说你是个麻烦人，喝个东西也挑剔的要命，人家都不知道你要喝的是什么.”

朱一龙没理郭部长，反而对着白宇说：“我跟你过去点吧.” 说完才回头看了一眼郭部长说：“郭部长应该挺忙，咱们改天再聊.” 

白宇这才知道这位就是龙哥去应酬的那个酒局的郭部长，他匆忙地向对方点了个头算打过招呼，然后回到点单处听着朱一龙报着怪异的咖啡名字：“日晒耶加雪菲，冰的.” 

这会儿他才有空细想那个郭部长好像比他想象的年轻，貌似跟他和龙哥也差不了几岁，他之前还以为郭部长是个40岁左右的中年男子，可能还是个稍微有点肚腩的那种官范儿，今天才发现对方身量跟自己差不多而且气质很儒雅，看来自己对当官儿的似乎有点固有印象。然后他不禁又想起对方随意报出的那个冗长的咖啡名字，忽然意识到这个郭部长竟然对龙哥如此了解.

“龙哥，你和郭部长很熟吗？” 白宇觉得自己问得就是句废话，龙哥经常参加郭部长的酒局，怎么会不熟呢。

虽然不想承认，但白宇心里酸得很，他本来以为自己只要做个龙哥身边的朋友就好了，可现在他才发现自己离朋友还差的远呢，他甚至对龙哥都不是那么了解，他爱吃什么，爱喝哪种咖啡，有过哪些经历，这些白宇都不清楚，而他除了不停纠结自己的感情，其实从来没有认真去了解过他喜欢的究竟是个什么样的人，不曾了解又谈何喜欢？

朱一龙转过身看着白宇不知道为什么有点纠结的脸，心下一紧，怕他误会什么连忙解释:“还好，不是特别熟，他是我大学同学。” 

白宇怔愣了一下，大学同学还不算熟吗？那自己和龙哥这种，应该算更不熟吧。他想起来龙哥那次醉酒，当时就在想什么应酬能让龙哥喝这么多，后来才听说是郭部长邀请的酒会，而且据说龙哥几乎每次参加都会喝醉，他不禁有点疑惑大学同学为什么每次都要把龙哥灌醉啊。

朱一龙似乎看出了他在想什么，没等他问就压低声音解释说：“我俩上学时候有点儿过节，所以每次他组酒会都会罐我酒，我本来不愿意去，之前也推过一次，他就找Austin和CEO那边去说，后来我被Austin烦的没办法就只能去了，还好频率不太高，偶尔喝多一次也没什么。” 朱一龙知道公司里有些好事的人乱传些他和郭部长关系的八卦，他怕白宇听过那些事情误会，索性就跟他解释的清楚一点，别人怎么想都跟他无关，但是他不希望白宇误会。

白宇听得难受，心里又有点气，这人仗着自己权力这么报复别人，亏他刚才还觉得这个郭部长儒雅，现在想想这根本就是装逼。

“龙哥，回头我跟Austin聊聊，以后这种政府酒会我跟你一起去，有我在别人肯定灌不了你。” 

他突然想起了自己曾经说过要保护龙哥的话，可是后来他非但没有做到，还一直受龙哥的照顾，他不禁觉得自己可笑，虽然喜欢对方却从来没有做过任何可以称之为喜欢的事情，只是因为发觉喜欢对方就把自己吓成了一只惊弓之鸟，在还没有来得及去深入了解对方前，就给自己建好了牢笼，他根本就没曾想要对方的加入，只是蹩脚的演着一场自我纠结的独角戏。

所以喜欢了又怎么样呢？又不是十恶不赦，就顺其自然不就好了吗？如果对方察觉了，那就把决定权交在他的手上，难道被喜欢的人不值得拥有这样的权力吗？


	12. Chapter 12

想到顺其自然这一茬，白宇难得的回顾了一下自己的感情史。他现年29岁，除了青春期传过的那些小纸条，正儿八经的恋爱就谈过那么一回，当时还是苏青先告的白，倒不是因为他不喜欢苏青，只是苏青的性子比他还主动些，后来连分开也是苏青先提的，于是在这场恋爱里白宇彻底丧失了主动权. 再到最近这场暗恋，白宇虽然早早意识到自己的感情，但既然是暗恋那从伊始就决定了自己的被动地位，他起初觉得这样挺正常的，后来反思的时候才觉得被动其实并不是说没有机会或不得已而为之的事情，被动从来都是一种选择. 换句话说，在感情这件事上他选择了自保，就像苏青说的他总是顾虑太多.

所以白宇想他也许该给自己一个机会，只是一个了解对方，同时也让对方了解自己的机会.再退一步说，他们即便不会有更深层的关系，但最起码是同事是邻居，他总不能一直像现在这样看见对方就心悸，那么就当了解过程是一场脱敏治疗好了. 

想通了这一层，白宇变得比之前要主动一些，借着即将到来的周末，他约了朱一龙去健身，他们住的这个小区自带一个高档健身房，住户们凭小区的门禁卡就可以刷开健身房的门，而且除非是找教练，否则各种器材的使用一律免费.

等俩人都在健身房跑了个汗流浃背的时候，白宇其实有点后悔自己为啥第一次脱敏治疗就选了个这么刺激的？先不说朱一龙穿的运动T恤和短裤有多显身材，光是他跑得脸色潮红额角还挂着汗的样子就够白宇心率失常了，为了防止自己把眼睛黏人家身上下不来，他主动下了跑步机改去找了一个离有氧训练区相对较远的器材练了起来.

说起来白宇其实很多年没有进过健身房了，他对健身房的概念主要还停留在跑步机上，所以即便这里的器材很多，但大部分他都叫不出名字来，更不知道怎么用. 对于这些叫不出名字的器材他也是凭直觉乱练一通，反正能推得动就推，推不动就算了. 

他正在拉一个貌似是练背的器材，才拉了两下就有个教练模样的人走过来跟他说：“你这样练不行，腰部会受伤的.” 说着就一手扶着他的腰，一手按在他腹部上继续说：“腰部挺直，收住核心区，靠胸肌和背部发力.” 

白宇觉得别扭，但又不好意思拒绝对方的好意，就顺着指导拉了两下，正想放弃的时候就听朱一龙说：“对不起，他是我朋友，我来教他就好了.”

朱一龙的语气挺冷的，但是白宇一直背对着他，所以也没看见他说话时到底是个什么表情，那个教练倒还算识相，二话没说就走了，只是临走时又看了白宇一眼。

白宇手里还攥着器械上的两个拉手，一时放手也不是继续也不是，正犹豫间他就感觉到一根手指戳在他两个肩胛骨中心的位置，然后听到朱一龙说：“继续。”

没办法白宇只能听话地继续拉下去，然而让他感到神奇的是肌肉似乎自己有眼睛，那根手指就戳在那里并没有动，但是每次白宇拉好器械后都能明显的感觉到耸起的背肌会主动去夹那根手指，而朱一龙中间把手指拿开过，离开手指后背部肌肉似乎就会松懈，而一旦手指再放回来，肌肉又会自动紧绷去找那根手指。

背肌每磨蹭一下手指白宇都会轻微的颤抖一下，拉了没几下他已经开始脸红气喘. 这会儿他也明白了刚才那个教练是在占他便宜，但即使那个教练摸着他的腰揩油也仅仅是让他觉得尴尬，而朱一龙只用了一根手指就已经让他浑身发抖脸红心跳，他不知道通过这件事情到底该庆幸自己确实不喜欢男的，还是该难过原来不喜欢的男的里并不包括朱一龙，正胡思乱想的时候他突然听见朱一龙说：“先休息一下吧，你呼吸已经乱了。”

为了掩饰自己的慌乱，白宇只好边笑边自嘲地说：“我体力太差了，看来确实需要找个教练好好锻炼一下。”白宇借势把自己脸红气喘怪罪到身体素质上去，毕竟承认自己体力差总比说自己是因为胡思乱想才扰乱了呼吸好，可他刚说完这句话，朱一龙就立刻说：“不需要找教练，我教你。” 

朱一龙的语气斩钉截铁，白宇隐隐约约还听出了点儿不开心，他正纳闷对方不开心的理由，就听朱一龙又补了一句：“刚才那个教练不专业，我比他教的好。”

白宇愣了一下，他不知道是不是自己想多了，可是朱一龙的反应和语气真的让他有种对方在吃醋的感觉，而感觉这种东西就很微妙，因为它并没有什么真实论据去支撑，全凭当事人自己的感官来感受，因此误差性自然也很大，白宇有理由怀疑自己是以己之心去度人，但又不可遏制的去想也许有百分之一的可能龙哥有那么一点点喜欢他. 

这个可能性虽然微乎其微，但依然让白宇内心颤动，他忍不住想要继续试探一下，看看那百分之一是否真的存在。他假装思考了一下说：“你虽然教的好，但是你太忙了，我想来的时候说不定你又没时间，所以我还是找个专属教练比较好吧.” 

听完白宇的话，朱一龙的眼睛就垂了下去，琢磨了一会儿说：“如果你觉得那样比较好的话，也可以.”

这显然不是白宇想要的答案，他虽然略有失望，但多少也在意料之中，没想到朱一龙沉默了一会儿又继续说：“要不你让苏青陪你一起来，有她在的话比较不容易碰到那种人.”

白宇抬头看他，完全不理解话题为什么会扯到苏青身上，他感到奇怪地问：“关苏青什么事？我和她已经分手了啊.” 不过这也没什么，那句话里真正让他感到介意的是朱一龙说“那种人”时的语气，他知道朱一龙是看出那个教练是同性恋了，所以这种带有厌恶情绪的语气究竟针对的是什么？这个问题像一根针一样刺着他，激得他不得不去追问：“那种人是哪种人？” 

朱一龙并没有察觉白宇的情绪变化，他的大脑甚至自动忽略了后面的问题，他现在只关心白宇和苏青到底什么关系，因为这个问题的答案对他来说至关重要，所以他压根没有回答白宇的问题，反而自顾自地问：“你不是和苏青复合了吗？” 

话题又被绕回来了，这让白宇有一瞬间的迷惑，他呆愣地看着朱一龙问：“什么时候的事情？我怎么不知道？” 要不是他和朱一龙现在都清醒的很，他就要怀疑他俩其中一个是不是喝醉了.

“上次...你...，所以你们没复合？”朱一龙语无伦次了半天终于问了一句关键的.

“没有！”白宇斩钉截铁地说.

“那你有考虑要复合吗？”朱一龙盯着白宇又问了一句.

白宇感到莫名其妙，他不明白这个问题怎么就过不去了，朱一龙到底是有多想撮合他和苏青复合啊，他忍不住气急败坏地说：“不考虑，我现在又不喜欢她。”

所以白宇现在是单身而且没有喜欢的人？朱一龙突然笑了出来，怪自己三十几岁的人了却把处事经验都喂了狗，没有经过证实就自己脑补了一出大戏，他如释重负般的叹了口气，然后才笑着说：“没事！是我误会了.”

白宇真想不出这个误会从何而来，龙哥明明只见过苏青一次，但他心里更介意另一件事，被朱一龙这么一打岔，他反而更生气了：“你回答我的问题，你刚才说的那种人是什么意思？” 

“我的意思是他是...”朱一龙刚想解释，白宇却没给他机会，反而抢过话来说：“你的意思是他是同性恋，所以我要小心一点，离他远一点，最好带个女朋友来让他知难而退。”白宇的语气与其说是咄咄逼人不如说是委屈，他以前没想过龙哥也许会讨厌同性恋，现在想到还有这种可能，再把自己带入其中就觉得心像被蹂躏了一遍一样.

朱一龙看着白宇因为激动而略微泛红的眼角，似乎有点儿明白他这种情绪的来源，他不知道自己猜得对不对，但姑且就当是自己想得那样，所以他必须让白宇清楚明白他在这个问题上的态度，他看着白宇非常认真地说：“这跟什么性恋都没有关系，即使是同性恋也有权力光明正大的追求一个人，我反感的是他的行为，他故意摸你的腰，占你的便宜，我没有揍他已经算好的了，倒是你，被人摸了为什么不反抗呢？ ”

这话里有一些占有欲，虽然稍显暧昧但又不至于到过界的地步，放在笔笔直的朋友身上只会觉得对方够义气，可白宇心中不坦荡自然被撩的脸颊充血，他先是因为朱一龙的话开心，继而被质问了又有些害羞，他一个大老爷们怎么就落到被人占便宜的地步了，所以他小声辩解说：“都是男的我哪儿想到那是占便宜了，我一开始根本没意识到，后来想躲开的时候你就过来了.”

他俩已经在这争论半天，健身房里人虽然不多，大部分人隔得远也听不清他俩说啥，但两个相貌英俊的男人一直杵在健身器材前不锻炼只聊天到底还是有点吸引众人的目光，于是朱一龙看了一眼周边的人后对白宇说：“你跟我过来.”

白宇也不知道自己为啥每次在对方说这种命令式语句的时候就非得那么听话的照做，反正在他大脑反应过来之前，他的腿已经先一步跟着朱一龙迈了出去.

他俩直接进了更衣室才停住脚步，朱一龙回过身来看着白宇说：“你站着不许动.” 然后自己绕到白宇身后，一只手轻抵在他腰侧说：“这样，是正常的.” 白宇还没反应过来他又把整个手掌覆在侧腰上手指似有若无的摩挲，然后说：“这样，是不正常的.” 接着他又用另一只手绕到白宇身前贴在他的小腹处，说：“这样，更不正常.”

白宇觉得他的耳朵尖儿一定在飙血，他都已经能感觉到那种血管要冲破皮肤的刺痛感，他赶在自己血溅当场之前赶紧制止朱一龙继续示范下去说：“龙哥...别闹了，这样好难受.”

朱一龙松开他的腰说：“我摸你你就意识到难受了，刚才别人摸倒没关系？记住了，下次有人这样摸你，第一下就要躲开.”

白宇红着一张脸退开一步，一边把手拢成拳在脸上乱蹭，一边乖巧的点头说：“是是，我知道了。” 可心里却在腹诽：“别人摸我我又没有感觉，你摸得我浑身像着火一样我能不难受吗？”

更衣室里弥漫着一种暧昧又尴尬的氛围，朱一龙虽然听不见白宇的心里话，但看白宇的表情也知道他对自己的触摸不是无动于衷的，他几乎已经确定白宇对他是有感觉的，但他又不敢太过冒进，毕竟还有白宇躲着他的前车之鉴，所以他要一点一点把人圈进自己的地盘。

前前后后锻炼不超过一个小时，俩人光说话倒是差不多聊了有将近半小时，这会儿原本身上出的汗都已经干了。白宇舔舔嘴唇，有点想喝冰的，于是提议：“龙哥，今天就练到这吧，我请你喝咖啡去，喝完再回家洗澡.”

他们这个健身房因为建在小区里又只供小区住户免费使用，因此当初设计的时候就没有把淋浴间考虑进去，一是因为小区住户都住得近不需要，二也是为了节约成本和资源. 白宇当初约在这儿健身当然也是考虑了这个因素在里面，毕竟如果第一次脱敏治疗就得坦诚相见他怕自己会直接脑溢血.

他算盘打得好却没想到朱一龙说：“那直接去我家喝吧，我做得比星爸爸好喝.”

白宇眼睛瞪得溜溜圆，他其实不太想去，公共场合还好，只有两个人的私密环境还是让他有点紧张，他挣扎着说：“还是去咖啡店吧，我想喝冰的.”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，像哄小朋友一样说：“我有制冰机，给你做冰焦糖拿铁好不好.”

借口就这么被堵了回来，白宇有点受不了龙哥这种宠溺的语气，只能妥协：“那...那我先回去洗完澡再来找你.”

洗澡的时候白宇就在想，原本还想脱敏治疗，结果现在发现脱敏估计是脱不了了，但互相了解还是有进步的，当他知道龙哥不排斥同性恋时心里确实是轻松了不少，那就说明万一自己哪天表白被拒至少龙哥不会因此而讨厌他。可表白这事儿到底什么时机比较合适则又让他有点头疼，他觉得龙哥可能有那么点喜欢他，但到底是偏兄弟更多还是情人更多他又没数，那贸然表白是不是不太好。

胡思乱想了一通，他最后给自己下了个总结：他在感情上恐怕不是被动也不是保守，说得好听叫顺其自然，说不好听其实就是怂。怂人白宇给自己加油打气，人言知耻而后勇，自己已经意识到自己怂了，那就不能再继续怂下去了，这回，这次，对龙哥，他必须主动。


	13. Chapter 13

利用洗澡时间进行了一次自我反思的白宇暗下决心要主动出击，这么一想去喜欢的人家里喝杯咖啡能咋地？怂什么？思想负担一清除，他就来了劲儿，拿着毛巾一边擦身上的水珠一边给自己唱歌打气：“妹妹你大胆的往前走啊，往前走，别回呀头~” 唱了两句突然发现不太对，翻了个白眼吐槽自己：“靠，毛线个妹妹，有你这样胡子拉碴长腿毛的妹妹吗？”

洗完澡发现没有把要换的衣服带进浴室，这种事情白宇不是第一次干了，但是他几乎从没有长过记性，反正家里没有外人，索性也就大大咧咧的光着身体走进衣帽间。按他平时的穿衣习惯，随便套一件T恤再配条大短裤就可以出门了，但现在他要主动追求别人，他寻思着那外表上是不是也得稍微捯饬一下？这么想着他就放下了一件已经被他攥在手上的灰色老头衫，转而去休闲衬衫那里挑了一件白色棉麻的，他隐约记得自己好像有一条黑色短裤能搭这件衣服，结果翻箱倒柜的找了一遍也没找到。“奇怪！我明明记得我放这个格子里的。” 折腾了有小十分钟，白宇最终只能套了条休闲长裤来搭这件衬衫。

门打开的瞬间，电梯间里的一股热浪扑了过来，穿着长袖衬衫和长裤的白宇立时就能感觉到刚洗好澡的身上出了一层薄汗。他叹了口气，觉得自己这又是何必呢？龙哥又不是没看过他大裤衩子老头衫的造型，说起来他俩见面第一天龙哥可是连他的裸体都看过了，当时貌似也没啥反应，白宇一想到这茬就觉得更尴尬了，果然男人对男人是没啥吸引力的吧。

朱一龙的观感跟白宇的想法正相反，他打开门看见像小白杨一样立在门前的白宇时，第一想法是他怎么这么帅呢，眼睛瞄到透光的白衬衫里那段腰的时候瞬间觉得心跳快了一拍，他想起自己以前看白宇裸体时都很坦荡荡的，现在反倒看对方穿着衣服也能心猿意马了，果然，一旦确定了自己的感情，男人还是用下半身思考比较多。他赶紧收敛了一下自己的心神，不是想好了要一点一点慢慢来嘛，不能把白宇再吓跑了，他笑着说：“热吗？快进来吧，冰咖啡帮你做好了。” 

白宇摸了摸鼻子上的汗，略有点尴尬的笑着说：“其实还好。”

朱一龙笑笑没说话，只是把空调温度又调低了几度，然后把已经做好的冰咖啡拿给白宇。

灌了一大口冰咖啡后白宇舔舔嘴唇，满足地感叹：“嗯~ ，好喝！” 龙哥做的冰拿铁里咖啡和奶的味道都很浓郁，而且又冰又甜，简直完全对他的胃口。

他一抬头正好看见朱一龙一脸好笑地看着他，于是不好意思地问：“怎么了吗？” 问完还又舔了一遍嘴唇以确定嘴边没沾着东西。

他的动作让朱一龙笑出声来, 以前不觉得，现在看白宇为什么这么可爱？

白宇红了脸，小声嘀咕：“干嘛啊？” 

朱一龙不再逗他，只问他：“真的有那么好喝吗？我做好了还没试过味道。”

“真的好喝，又冰又甜又香，不信你尝尝。” 白宇把杯子递给朱一龙，示意他喝一口。

朱一龙没接杯子，就着白宇端杯子的手凑过去喝了一口，砸吧砸吧嘴皱了下眉：“太甜了。”

白宇自己又喝了一口，也感受了一下，说：“不甜啊，正好。我就喜欢这个味道。” 他看看朱一龙手里的咖啡，想起来那个叫什么雪菲的，就问：“你那个咖啡叫什么雪菲？”

“耶加雪菲，是埃塞俄比亚产的一种咖啡豆，你要尝一下吗？” 他把杯子递到白宇嘴边，白宇也就着他的手喝了一口，然后眉头拧成一团，吐着舌头说：“好苦啊。”

白宇的模样让平时声线低沉的朱一龙都笑出了奶音，他心想自己大概是中了白宇的毒了，不然怎么会觉得他皱眉也这么可爱呢。

白宇也没见过朱一龙笑成这样，不禁怀疑自己有那么好笑吗？不过转念一想能把龙哥逗笑也是一种能力啊，至少他可没见龙哥对谁笑得这么开心过。这么一想，他突然觉得自己抓住了一个主动追求道路上的关键点，如果能一直让龙哥这么开心，是不是表白成功的机会就大了一点。

两个男人怀着各自的考量都想采取温水煮青蛙的方式把对方圈到自己的怀里来，不同的是白宇采取主动去烘托气氛逗对方开心，而朱一龙则采取了顺应白宇的节奏一点一点透露自己的爱和关心，双方的态度无意中都暗合着对方的拍子，所以相处起来气氛和节奏俱佳，俩人都有点沉浸其中不可自拔。

可惜周末时间短暂，换着花样和借口凑在一起的两个人直到星期天晚上突然生出了点儿离别焦虑症，说焦虑症可能有点过了，但是一想到明天就是周一了，俩人虽然在同一个公司里，可一旦投入工作也不是经常能碰到彼此就觉得有点儿难受罢了。

这会儿俩人正窝在白宇家打游戏，朱一龙看了下时间，知道自己差不多该回去了，他一般每个周日晚上都要做好下周工作计划的，虽然情感上他希望能再跟白宇多呆哪怕一分一秒，可理智告诉他无论做什么还是要张弛有度适可而止的，于是他放下游戏站起身跟白宇说：“时间不早了，我回去了。” 

白宇心里当然是有点不舍的，心想时间怎么过的这么快，愣愣地看了朱一龙一会儿也只能点点头说：“啊...好。”

朱一龙强忍着自己想跟白宇要个晚安吻的冲动，逼迫自己理智回笼快点离开，结果等回到家洗完澡却躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，下周的工作计划也只写了一半就没有心思写了，整个脑子里乱作一团全是一个叫做白宇的小人儿在那儿跑来跑去。

他忍了好久，终于还是忍不住拿起手机来给白宇发了条消息：“睡了吗？” 发完又有点后悔，这个时间白宇肯定已经睡了。

没想到白宇竟然秒回：“还没，怎么了？”

朱一龙看了眼时间都十一点半了还能秒回，这人肯定是不睡觉玩手机呢，于是又发了条消息教育他：“这么晚还不睡，晚睡对身体不好，快点睡吧。”

白宇看着朱一龙发来的消息无语了，合着你发消息给我就是为了来查岗我睡了没有吗？他按下语音键忍不住吐槽：“龙哥，你不也没睡吗？晚睡对身体不好，你也快点睡吧。”

朱一龙听着白宇略带调笑的语音自己也笑了出来，看来谈恋爱智商会降低应该是真的，这还没谈呢脑子就不太好使了，他一边笑一边也发了个语音给白宇：”明天早上来吃早饭吧。”

没一会儿白宇就回了，朱一龙点开语音，听见白宇轻轻地笑声，然后听见他说：“龙哥，我觉得咱俩这样还不如合住呢，我一日三餐都快被你包了。”

朱一龙不可遏制的嘴角上扬，心里不禁痒痒的想逗他，他说：“你想同居吗？我不介意包养你啊。”

他的声音很低很轻，听起来既像是玩笑又像是情人间低语，白宇被他一句话撩得浑身燥热，只能深呼吸两下来缓解过速的心跳，然后强装镇定地回复：“你包养个糙汉子干啥？我看你貌美如花还贤惠，要包也是我包你。”

朱一龙听完白宇的语音躺在床上忍不住呵呵呵的笑出来，他带着还没收住的笑声回白宇：“那也行，我外出能赚钱，回家能烧饭，无聊给你弹吉他，顺便还能教你健身，我觉得你包我稳赚不赔。”

白宇刚刚还心跳加速，这会儿听完语音扑哧笑出声来，他对着手机说：“龙哥，你不愧是搞市场的，广告打得真好，可是你这听起来好贵的感觉，我觉得我包不起啊。”

朱一龙躺在床上轻笑，无声地说：“可我包给你免费啊.”

白宇半天没等到朱一龙的回复，忍不住又发了条语音：“龙哥...你睡着了吗？” 过了一会儿又补了一条：“龙哥...晚安，好梦.”

朱一龙听完语音叹了口气，怎么办？好想把他按在怀里要个晚安吻，想得浑身发热只能含糊着说：“嗯...晚安...老白同志.”

声音像一片羽毛一样刷在白宇心上，撩得他心痒难耐蠢蠢欲动。晚安，夜晚了心不安，两个人抱着手机躺在床上翻来覆去的傻笑，完全不像两个事业有成，成熟稳重的成年人，倒有点儿像回到十八岁时的毛头小子，一颗心躁动不安，辗转反侧只盼着明天早上快点到来.

周一清早，朱一龙面带微笑进了办公室，甚至还主动跟唐心道了声早，受宠若惊的唐心面上镇定自若的回道早安，心里其实已经炸成了烟花，她不禁感叹我滴个神啊，这可真是守得云开见月明，阴霾了这么久终于出太阳了！她都等不及把晴雨板换上小太阳就在群里发了条消息：“各位！！！老板今天艳阳高照！！！有事要找老板说的可赶早啊.”

消息一出，群里想当然的炸了，毕竟他们跟着老板也压抑了有半个多月了，这段时间里本来就效率奇高的老板还加起了班，搞得下面人也不敢松懈，只能比老板花更多的时间扑到工作上以防不知何时突然被老板询问到项目进展. 小半个月没怎么好好休息过的一众市场部同僚们在群里兴奋了个够，办公室里却不敢搞出大动静，众人从手机里抬起头，一副地下工作者的表情，与同样心知肚明的同事们相视一笑，享受这种你知我知的愉悦感受，假如这个时候有人来市场部肯定会觉得奇怪，怎么市场部同事们一个个都挂着比蒙娜丽莎还神秘的微笑。

销售部那边情况也差不多，虽然他们的新总监平时也是一副随和的态度，但今天确实更加春风拂面，白宇一路走来见人就打招呼，脸上的笑容更是没有消失过，李婉婉甚至觉得他老板今天进办公室的步子好像都打着欢快的拍子，正琢磨老板为啥心情这么好的时候就收到了唐心的即时消息，她点开一看：“你老板今天心情咋样？”

“？？挺好，你问这个干嘛？” 李婉婉心想我老板心情好不好关你啥事。

唐心回了一句：“哦~，我老板今天心情也挺好。”

李婉婉回：“？？？哦。” 但是心里却想你老板心情好，关我啥事？

唐心关掉即时消息摇摇头，默默感叹李婉婉这个榆木脑袋不太行啊，看来不适合拉她入伙磕CP，还是人力资源部的几个小姐妹比较火眼金睛。

被定义了榆木脑袋的李婉婉看着唐心没有动静的即时消息一头雾水，完全想不明白唐心这段没头没脑的对话是什么意思，正琢磨着桌子上的内线电话响了起来，她老板白总监在电话那头说：“婉婉，原本订的周三出差的车子和司机不要了，你去跟CVO打个招呼吧，我自己开车过去。”

李婉婉赶紧说：“好的，宇哥。” 挂了电话才想起来老板周三是跟朱总监一起出差吧，那公司的车子退了，朱总监怎么办啊？

至于朱总监嘛，自然就不需要李婉婉操心了，他这周要带白宇去看下代工厂的情况，而两间代工厂都在江苏一带，原本是跟CVO预定了一辆车和司机的，考虑到不想让公司里的人知道两个人住在同一个小区，所以当初是打算周三两个人先进公司，然后再从公司出发去江苏的，结果今天早上吃饭的时候，白宇就提议要不他来开车，这样时间自由灵活，而且回来的路上还能顺便拐去苏州吃个生煎和六月黄，朱一龙本来就愿意跟白宇单独在一起，自然也是二话没说就同意了。

为了错开高峰时间，周三俩人早早就出发了，白宇负责开车，朱一龙坐副驾驶，一上路白宇就开玩笑说：“龙哥，今儿我就是你专职司机了，让你见识见识老司机车技啊。”

朱一龙低头轻笑，拿出提前给白宇准备好的三明治和咖啡，揭了包装纸送到他嘴边说：“能不能用吃的堵住你的嘴啊。”

白宇低头咬了一大口，塞了满嘴后含含糊糊地小声说：“吻的话可能更好。”

朱一龙用手指蹭过他的嘴唇和嘴角，貌似是把多余的面包屑清理掉，然后才笑着说：“你说什么？”

手指划过嘴唇的时候，白宇觉得一阵心慌，他攥着方向盘的手使了劲儿才没让车子跑偏，他第一个意识是我靠，这太他妈不安全了。然后第二个反应才是龙哥有没有听见啊？


	14. Chapter 14

江苏两间代工厂的规模和生产情况比白宇想象的要好，而且国内该有的一些资质也很齐全，按照这个情况来看，完成一些结构或功能微调的定制化产品应该不是问题，接下来要做的就是找研发的Paul去商量下定制的流程问题，还有售后那边对定制产品如何做售后维护也需要讨论，虽然看起来工作内容已经减少了很多，但其实涉及到前端和售后这两个部分，沟通还是不那么容易的。

似乎看出了白宇在想什么，朱一龙拍了拍他的肩安慰说：“别担心！我会和你一起找他们谈的，Paul那边我以前有跟他提过这个事情，他最大的Concern是研发海外是否放权的问题，这个层级的问题可以让CEO帮忙游说，至于售后部的老陈会相对简单一点，一旦研发海外那边搞定了，售后部总归要执行中国区的产品策略的。”

白宇笑看着朱一龙说：“我说龙哥，你把每一步都安排的这么明白，我都没有用武之地了，我觉得就算我不提什么China for China的计划，你一个人也会把这些事情都搞定的。”

朱一龙抿了一下嘴唇，他知道白宇说这话没有什么其他意思，但还是让他意识到自己在工作中的强势性格不经意间又出来了，他习惯了掌控一切，把所有事情都按照自己的计划推上轨道，如果换成是以前的销售总监李峰，估计他只要说个开头两人就要吵起来了。

他迟疑地看着白宇，不知道该怎么接白宇的话，正犹豫着就听白宇说：“干嘛呀，哥哥。怎么一副我欺负了你的样子，我是夸你呢，我龙哥这么厉害我骄傲啊，咱俩的想法总是不谋而合说明有默契，你把一切都安排的妥妥的我心里就踏实了呀。那我的任务就可以集中在如何把定制机卖好，最终的销售量才能证明我们的策略的正确性，你说对不对？”

朱一龙唇边漾出一抹笑意，白宇的性子永远是乐观而又热情的，他心里没有那么多弯弯绕绕也没有什么阴暗面，他习惯了把人往好了想，自己也行得正站得端，白宇不是傻也不是胸无城府，他是知世故而不世故，他用聪明的头脑和圆滑的假象来包裹一颗纯真的少年心，而他恰恰就喜欢这样的白宇，特别特别喜欢。

第二家代工厂看完后，这家公司的老董事长非要招待他俩一起去家里吃晚饭，两个人推脱了一阵儿但最终拗不过老人家真诚邀请只能答应了。

这家公司的老董事长今年已经60岁了，但身上丝毫没有老年人固执保守的特点，反而仍然特别有冲劲儿而且思路清楚，他还跟白宇和朱一龙说他最近已经在选址打算在美国增设一个办事处，他们已经有能力接海外订单，不用再把生产只局限在国内，还谈了很多自己的经营理念，比如他认为未来是定制化和小众化的时代，并不一定要大规模生产，自己的公司类型可以帮很多企业实现资源共享和节能等等。白宇听老董事长侃侃而谈听得兴奋，也眉飞色舞的跟人家聊了些自己的想法，私下里还充满羡慕的跟朱一龙说：“希望我老了也能变成这样的老头，人老心不老。” 

朱一龙笑着看了他一眼说：“你不必有这种操心，你老了肯定也是一个特别可爱的老头。”

白宇假装不满地横了朱一龙一眼说：“什么可爱的老头，是英俊潇洒又充满朝气的老头。”

“嗯，英俊潇洒，可以想象。”朱一龙边点头边笑，好像真的可以想象出白宇老了什么样。

“那龙哥你呢？你让我看看，我想想你老了什么样？”白宇皮皮地凑到朱一龙面前，假装很认真的端详着，然后很夸张的说：“哇，不得了！龙哥你老了也还是超有魅力的，下至三岁上至八十岁都要拜倒在你西装裤下，迷死人不偿命啊。”

朱一龙被他逗得眼睛都笑眯了起来，推了一把凑得近的白宇说：“你走开! 少胡说八道。”

“这怎么能是胡说八道，我很认真的。”白宇看着龙哥笑得开心，不自觉自己也咧开了嘴跟着笑。

朱一龙觉得白宇最近撩他撩的肆无忌惮，他不知道白宇是不是心中已经对自己的感情有数了，但他真觉得再这么下去他要控制不住自己了，他本来对自己的自制力和耐心很有信心，但面对白宇总是让他溃不成军，想要抓住对方的欲望总是突破自制偶有冒头，比如现在他就心尖儿痒痒的，他半假半真的笑着问白宇：“下至三岁上至八十岁里包括你吗？"

白宇被问了个措手不及，笑容尴尬的停在脸上不知道该怎么回答，若问心无愧自然可以插科打诨的说有；若能敞开心扉坦然面对龙哥，答案也一定是有；可现在他既有愧又不坦然该怎么说？他是想表白的，可这个时机太不郑重了，他不想就这么草率地把这件这么重要的事情在这种情况下说出口。

朱一龙看白宇没了声响，自觉自己可能有点激进了，所以立刻换了个话题说：“我们先回酒店休息一下吧，然后再去买点东西，总不好空着手去老董事长家吃饭吧。”

”嗯，好。”白宇接了话下了这个台阶，心里又鄙视了自己一遍，不禁又问自己到底什么时机才是合适的时机啊。

晚饭安排在老董事长的私宅，下厨的是他太太，老董事长的太太退休前是一名教师，常年教书育人使得气质非常慈祥儒雅，反倒是他们高中毕业的女儿性格似乎更多遗传了父亲的热情，因为年轻也显得更加活泼。

饭桌上她一口一个龙哥宇哥叫得亲近，也毫不避讳的把自己的一些小烦恼小想法拿出来跟大家一起分享，有着这个年纪女孩子特有的一种青春烂漫。只是白宇看得分明这姑娘看着龙哥的眼神里是毫不掩饰的爱慕，聊到些朱一龙愿意聊的话题，更是使出浑身解数好让龙哥再多说一点。

不用自己帮衬龙哥也能好好的聊天让白宇内心有点挫败，明明知道不该吃个小姑娘的醋但是看到龙哥被除了自己以外的人逗笑心里还是忍不住冒着酸气，他想埋头吃饭又觉得不礼貌，只能转过去跟老董事长夫妇聊天。

老董事长看看自己女儿，再看看白宇，略有点抱歉地小声说：“实不相瞒，今天邀请你们来吃饭是我女儿软磨硬泡要求的，她之前见过一龙一次，就吵吵嚷嚷的非要让我再邀请他来这边，正好这次你俩一起来，我又拗不过她，就干脆邀请你俩一起来家里吃个饭。不过你别多想，我可不是顺便邀请你来的，我觉得咱爷俩挺投缘，正好他们聊他们的，咱们聊咱们的。”

看来这老董事长也挺喜欢龙哥的，否则也不会答应女儿的要求请人到家里吃饭，白宇心里酸涩，但脸上还是带着笑点头说：“谢谢您抬爱，说实话我也挺愿意跟您聊天的，我觉得您这个状态特别好，我希望自己到您这个年纪的时候也能保持这种状态。”

老董事长端起酒盅跟白宇碰了一下，说："酒逢知己千杯少，咱俩性格很像，我就说跟你投缘。来，干一杯！”

白宇也没推辞，端起酒盅把白酒一口干了。热酒入喉，一股热辣直流进胸口，原本的酸涩被稍微中和了一下反而心里没那么难受了，于是他又给自己和老董事长各倒了一盅，端起来对人家说：“这杯我敬张老师（老董事长的太太），张老师今天辛苦了，这桌饭菜烧的太好吃了，要是时间来得及我都想跟您学一学了。” 说完又把手里的酒干了。

朱一龙回过头来按住白宇还要去倒酒的手，关心地说：“别喝了，你不是胃不好吗？菜好吃你多吃点菜。”

张老师看着俩人笑着说：“像你们关系这么好的同事挺不多见的，说明都是好孩子啊，不像现在的一些年轻人不真诚。小宇想学哪道菜啊？回头我教你。”

两杯酒下肚白宇倒是觉得自己放松了不少，他笑着回答张老师的话说：“我想学那道虎皮尖椒。”

张老师笑道：“原来小宇爱吃辣啊，这个菜还不算复杂，应该很好学，等会儿我把做法抄给你啊。”

朱一龙看了白宇一眼没说话，这道菜白宇从头到尾都没尝过一口，半盘都被自己吃了，他明目张胆要学一个自己根本不吃的菜为了什么，答案自然不言而喻，朱一龙心里既甜又恼，白宇这个家伙只管撩就是不肯开口，还一吓就跑，再这么下去自己恐怕会先憋屈死。

晚饭过后因为俩人多少都喝了一点，老董事长的女儿坚持要送他俩回去，他俩一开始推脱说自己叫车回去就好了，毕竟两个一米八几的大男人晚上让个小丫头送总归不太合适，但是小姑娘坚持，还说自己今年满18岁刚拿了驾照正是要练练手的时候，老董事长夫妇对女儿采取放养的态度，除了交代一定要注意安全倒也没有阻拦，他们二人推脱不掉也只能答应。

白宇故意把副驾驶的位置让给朱一龙坐，自己跑到了后排，虽然朱一龙私心想跟白宇坐一起，但人家一个小姑娘送他们两位男士，出于礼貌朱一龙也不好意思跟着白宇坐进后排去，只能上了副驾驶位置。白宇一路假装自己喝多了闭着眼睛装睡以防打扰小姑娘和龙哥聊天，但毕竟没有真的睡着，所以俩人聊了啥他也听得一清二楚。

他听见小姑娘含羞带怯地跟朱一龙说：“一龙哥哥，我申请了美国的学校已经被录取了，我听说你大学也是在美国读的，如果我有什么问题可不可以找你咨询啊？”

“如果有学业上的问题要及时问自己的老师，生活上的问题多跟同学交流一下，我已经毕业很多年了，所以好多事情你问我也没有什么参考价值。” 朱一龙回答的很干脆，完全不接小姑娘的话茬，白宇听了嘴角不自觉上扬，心里却吐槽龙哥真是不解风情.

小姑娘被拒绝了也不气馁，反而再接再厉地说：“嗯，一龙哥哥说得对. 那如果你来美国出差可不可以来看我啊，最好能带点中国的好吃的来，哈哈，不然我在国外要馋死了. 对了，捎几包火锅底料也行啊，我听去了的同学说火锅底料和老干妈必不可少啊.”

说到火锅朱一龙倒是笑着说：“现在好像已经有很多火锅店开到美国去了，如果我出差去的话，可以请你吃火锅.”

白宇听完撇撇嘴，心里吐槽定力也不怎么样嘛，用个火锅就能把你钓走了. 

车子停在了酒店门前，临下车前小姑娘一把拽住了朱一龙的胳膊，支吾了一会儿后像下定决心似地说：“一龙哥哥，我能喜欢你吗？”

白宇本来打算睁开眼睛道别下车了，闻言又闭着眼睛不动了，这车里告白的人明明是那个才满十八岁的小姑娘，可白宇却也跟着紧张地听见自己的心跳声，他甚至屏住了呼吸怕错过朱一龙的回答。

朱一龙倒是淡定地多，因为在他看来对方还是个孩子，这个年纪的感情往往都是刹那便有却又转瞬即逝的，如果不想伤了小姑娘的心，倒是也可以敷衍着，毕竟上了大学去了美国，新世界会带来更多的刺激，这种小小的喜欢也会很快转移的，可他看了一眼后座上好像睡着了的白宇，又不自禁轻轻抿唇笑了一下，他认真的说：“喜欢谁是你的权利，我剥夺不了。但是，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

白宇不知道小姑娘现在什么心情，反正他心里已经掀起惊涛骇浪，龙哥有喜欢的人了？他喜欢谁啊？白宇心里突突直跳，他跟龙哥相处了这么久，从来没有任何异性出现在龙哥身边，甚至都没有跟他走得特别近的同性，除了自己，那...他喜欢的人..., 他还没想完又听见小姑娘问龙哥：“那个人也喜欢你吗？”

朱一龙思索了一下，迟疑着说：“......应该吧，我也不确定。”

"不确定那就是也有可能不喜欢，那如果他不喜欢你，我就还有机会喽。一龙哥哥，除非你已经结婚了或者有固定伴侣，否则我不会放弃的。你别忘了，你答应我出差来美国要请我吃火锅啊。”

朱一龙无奈地笑了，说：“好，我记得了。等会儿回去路上小心！”

他推开车门下了车，转到后排探进车里轻轻碰着白宇的脸说：“白宇，醒醒，我们到了。”

白宇闻言假装刚刚醒过来迷迷糊糊地跟着朱一龙下了车，又跟小姑娘挥手拜拜。朱一龙站在旁边帮他顺了下翘起来的头发问他：“喝多了？刚刚睡着了吗？”

白宇心虚的脸上泛红，却也只得咬紧牙关说:“嗯，有点儿晕，刚刚睡了一路。”

“那现在怎么样？还晕吗？我扶你进去吧。” 朱一龙边说边揽住白宇让他靠在自己身上。白宇闻到朱一龙颈边有好闻的味道，一下红了耳根，他使劲儿推了一把说 “不用，现在好多了。” 结果话刚说完没站稳，反倒差点儿摔倒，朱一龙赶紧又一把把他捞回来说：“别乱动了，站都站不稳逞什么强啊。” 白宇没办法只能让朱一龙扶着他回了房间，他心里懊恼地想：“装什么醉啊？现在装的这么像告白反倒也不合适了。”

他俩房间挨着，朱一龙把他送进房间后倒也没急着走，反而关心地问他：“难受吗？要不要吐？” 白宇摇摇头，像个鸵鸟一样埋在枕头上，想想这样不是个事儿又抬起头来跟朱一龙说：“龙哥，我真没事了，你不用在这儿照顾我，快回去休息吧。”

朱一龙没理他，自顾自去浴室打湿了一条毛巾出来帮他擦脸，毛巾从脸擦到脖子，还要再往下时白宇一把拽住他的手，声音都有点儿不稳地说：“真没事儿，龙哥你快回吧。”

朱一龙把手抽回来，看着白宇说：“上次我喝醉了你把我照顾那么好，现在轮到我回报你了。”

不说上次还好，这一说反倒勾起了白宇的回忆，当时他趁龙哥喝多了还偷了一个吻，现在却怂得连个小姑娘都不如，告个白怎么就被自己搞得这么复杂呢，好像什么时机都不是合适的时机是的。

白宇因为喝了酒觉得有点渴，也因为想到那个吻而不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，而朱一龙看着这样的白宇只觉得脑子嗡嗡地响，他知道白宇喝多了，这可能不是个把话说开的好机会，可他又觉得自己可能真的等不下去了.

他略微压低了身子看着白宇说：“白宇，我有个问题一直想问你.”

白宇回过神来看着近在咫尺的龙哥，脸颊瞬间染上红色，他咽了口口水强装镇定地说：“什...什么问题？”

朱一龙伸出手托住他的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛不能逃避，然后问他：“上次我喝醉了，我们是不是接吻了？”

白宇猜自己此刻肯定像极了一个被从滚水中捞出的滚烫虾子，不仅红还禁不住想把全身蜷缩在一起，他不知道该怎么回答这个问题，只得颤抖着说：“有...有吗，我不记得了。”

有就是有，没有就是没有，不记得是什么意思？上次喝醉的又不是他。白宇的反应已经告诉朱一龙他上次一定是吻过白宇的，那白宇对他的想法肯定就是心知肚明的，他现在不想再压抑着也不想再等人自己靠过来，他已经等不及要伸手把白宇牢牢地抱在怀里，他这么想的也就这么做了。

白宇还没反应过来就觉得一大片阴影压了下来，他整个人被朱一龙撑开的双臂固定在中间，鼻息轻轻地扫在脸上，连眼睛似乎都被龙哥睫毛带起的风刺激着，他一动不能动，全身的感官系统却又兢兢业业地感受着他上方这个人所带给他的震颤，然后他听见朱一龙低哑地声音说：“那这次你要记得。”


	15. Chapter 15

当柔软的嘴唇落下来的时候，白宇觉得自己的大脑就像一个严重过载到短路的机器，零件开始崩坏还呲呲的冒着白烟，理智消失的结果就是一切遵循本能，他本能的接住了落下来的这个吻，本能的伸手揽住了朱一龙的脖子，甚至本能的发出舒服的鼻音。

白宇从没想过这个吻在彼此清醒的时刻竟是如此让人迷醉，他忍不住收紧手臂，咬着朱一龙的嘴唇主动回应着，一颗心里都是满溢的爱意，好像稍微晃一晃就要洒出来了似的。  
唇舌交缠，舔过彼此口腔的每一寸肌肤，却还是得不到满足。朱一龙粗喘着勉强离开白宇的嘴唇，他快控制不住自己了，但是这吻只是一个确认，他还有更重要的话要说，他安抚性的亲了亲白宇又凑过来的嘴唇，然后哑着嗓子郑重地说：“白宇，我喜欢你，你要和我在一起吗？”

白宇还身处情欲的煎熬中，他对突然停下的这个吻略有不满，忽然听见朱一龙的告白一下让他清醒了过来，他一个用力推着朱一龙坐了起来，有点儿着急的扶着朱一龙的肩膀说：“龙哥，不能你来说，你收回去。”

朱一龙被白宇推起来，又听到白宇的话，一时间还有点搞不清楚状况，他不知道白宇是什么意思，明明他们刚刚都是享受这个吻的，他望着白宇仍然认真地说：“我说真的，白宇，我真的喜欢你。” 

白宇急躁地抓了把头发，他觉得这个剧本不太对，明明应该自己主动的，怎么又变被动了，反正这次无论如何不能怂，他正琢磨要怎么说，朱一龙已经从床边站了起来，他看着一脸纠结的白宇苦笑了一下，然后安抚着白宇说：“你不要有心理负担，我收回了，就当我什么都没说过，我们还是好同事好邻居，我先回去了，你好好休息。” 说完他又看了一眼一脸懊恼挫败的白宇，转身往门口走去。

白宇整个人都懵了，不是，什么意思？龙哥误会了！操！他忍不住在心里对自己骂了句脏话，白宇你他妈到底行不行，你今天要是让龙哥出了这个房间，你就没戏了！  
他想也没想长腿一跨下了床，一把抓住刚刚走到床尾的人的胳膊，然后借着惯性一下把朱一龙拽倒在床上。

朱一龙猝不及防失了重心，整个人向后仰倒结结实实摔进床垫里，好在酒店的床垫够软，他倒在床上后还弹了两下，稍微懵了一会儿后他哭笑不得的勉强撑着床坐直了身子，正想问白宇这是耍的哪门子酒疯，结果一抬头看见白宇的表情就愣了。

“白宇...”他被白宇这副神情给吓着了，这怎么像被人欺负狠了似的连眼睛都红了。

白宇觉得自己千找时机万找时机，最后选的这个时机真是糟糕透了，这个告白既不郑重也不帅甚至还有点煞风景，但是现在也只能硬着头皮上了。

他站在那里深呼吸了口气，然后有点结巴地说：“龙...龙哥，我让你收回，不是不接受的意思，” 先把误会澄清让白宇焦躁地情绪稍微好转了一点，所以第二句话就显得平稳了很多，他继续说：“我让你收回，是因为这个告白我已经想了很久了，我想由我来主动告诉你...我有多喜欢你！就...” 他伸手比了个长度又觉得这根本代表不了什么，于是只得放弃了肢体动作说：“反正就是特别特别喜欢！喜欢到一想到你就心慌，喜欢到我自己害怕...怕你不爱我。”

这回换朱一龙被白宇这一通硬核告白给砸懵了，他呆了一会儿，突然明白过来白宇说让他收回是憋足了劲儿要自己主动告白，想明白了这茬他真是不知道该开心还是该生气，白宇怎么在感情这件事上也执着的跟小孩子似的，谁先告白又有什么关系呢，反正结果都是他俩要在一起啊。

白宇看着半天不出声的龙哥，整个人都紧张了，心里想不会被自己搞砸了吧？然而话已经说出去了，他现在突然生出了一种势在必得的决心，无论怎么样他今天都不会放龙哥离开的。

要如何挑逗一个男人白宇没干过，但凭借同样身为男性的优势多少还是能猜出来一些的，他舔了舔嘴唇缓解下自己的紧张，然后往前走了两步直接就着朱一龙坐在床边的姿势跨坐到他的腿上，两只手搂住朱一龙的脖子看着他说：“龙哥，上次你喝醉了，是我吻的你，我真的喜欢你，给我一个机会吧。”

朱一龙额上青筋直跳，他扪心自问谁他妈能拒绝这样的白宇，神仙也不行。这时候说什么都多余，还能废话的绝对都不是男人，他一手搂住白宇劲瘦的腰，一手按着他后脑勺狠狠地吻了下去。

如果说之前的那个吻还带着试探、温柔和抑制，那这个吻就是绝对的占有、迷乱和失控。两个男人谁也不想矜持，只想遵循欲望的本能去讨对方的欢心，白宇借着身体重量把朱一龙压倒在床上，嘴上也没放松始终吮咬着对方的唇瓣和舌头，表面上看起来占据了强势主导地位，却不知不觉被身下人的手摸软了腰。

腰部失了力气塌软在对方身上，该感受的和不该感受的通通透过欲望的粗硬磨蹭着彼此.他们稍微放开彼此的唇舌，留一点空隙喘息，顺便也漏出了几声暧昧的呻吟.   
白宇哑着嗓子问：“龙哥，要停下吗？”

回答他的是朱一龙解开皮带的手，手指探进裤子里握住白宇，想当然换来他的一声低喘，然后朱一龙也哑着嗓子低声在白宇耳边说：“停不了了.”

白宇觉得头皮都炸了起来，只是被对方的手指伺候一下怎么会这么爽呢？不过还好他没忘记不能只有自己一个人爽，他稍微抬起一点身体去解龙哥的腰带，但是下半身被人摸的直发抖连带着手也抖，导致拽了半天也没解开腰带. 白宇一边喘息一边急得直哼唧：“龙哥，我解不开.”

憋的难受的朱一龙二话没说，稍一用力架起白宇的腰，一只手快速解开自己的裤子，再用力把白宇的腰压下来，瞬间两个欲望相抵灼烧出双倍的酥麻.

白宇觉得自己这辈子没这么疯过，他控制不住挺动腰部，在对方与他相同的男性器官上获得深入骨髓的快感；朱一龙也没好到哪里去，快感爬遍皮肤，染的眼角眉梢都是绯色，他吻住白宇的唇，把两个人的呻吟都吞进肚子里，下面就和着两个人的节奏也挺动着腰部.

欲望来得太快太急，两个人又都没想控制，随着两个人骤然死紧的勒紧对方的身体，紧贴的腹部很快就濡湿一片. 始终交叠的身体最后也没有放开彼此，而是搂着对方拼命喘息，像两个被从欲望河流中打捞上来的溺水者. 

朱一龙平复了呼吸，但还是紧紧抱着白宇，忽然想到什么就凑到他耳边说：“白宇，我也喜欢你，你的告白我接住了.”

白宇的耳朵瞬间被热气熏得粉红，他把脸埋在朱一龙颈间用力蹭了蹭，无声地笑弯了嘴角，突然感觉身心从没有过的满足感，他追到他龙哥了.

两个人在浴室里把身体清理干净，少不得又一顿荒唐，伴着浴室的高温和水汽差点没窒息在里面。酒劲儿多少都还有点儿，再加上各种精神上和身体上的折腾，俩人抱着彼此陷进松软的床垫里没一会儿就沉沉睡去了。

这一觉一直睡到第二天早上快十点，一向作息规律的朱一龙睁开眼睛看看时间，再看看缠在他身上睡得熟的白宇不禁笑了起来，所有的自制力和耐力在白宇这儿几乎都等同虚设，就比如现在他明明已经醒了，却也不想起床只想继续抱着白宇赖在床上。当然如果不是晨起打招呼的小兄弟蠢蠢欲动，他也可以保持这个姿势一动不动，可惜白宇睡着了也缠人的紧，一只长腿跨在他腰上，导致挺起的小兄弟正好抵在白宇软嫩的大腿根儿上。

白宇是迷迷糊糊被蹭醒的，腿根儿那里灼烧的厉害，耳边还有压抑地低喘声，他几乎是在意识到这声音是龙哥的一瞬间小兄弟也跟着起立敬礼了，随着轻微晃动的动作他的小兄弟不断蹭在龙哥坚硬的腹肌上，一阵儿一阵儿爽上脑门儿的快感让白宇闭着眼睛哼出声儿。

“醒了。” 这根本就不是个问句，只是一个信号而已，他说完也不需要白宇回答就吻住他的嘴，同时加快了下半身挺动的频率。

“唔...”白宇的呻吟全部破碎在这一个吻里，一面是因为自己的小兄弟也蹭的爽，一面是因为腿根被磨得发疼，他不禁在心里吐槽平时看着温文尔雅的龙哥，上了床也他妈是个禽兽，不过禽兽就禽兽吧，禽兽也是我的。

一闹又闹到日上三竿，算算赶在十二点退房的话时间好像有点儿赶，俩人干脆给酒店前台打了电话确认VIP延迟退房时间到下午两点. 叫了吃的送到房间里，吃饱喝足两个人又睡了个回笼觉，这才收拾妥当退了房上路. 临走时候白宇瞅瞅自己这乱做一团的房间，再看看朱一龙那间只寄存了行李床上连个褶都没有的房间不禁羞红了脸，他俩这打着出差名义开着两间房，最终却只有一间房被使用，也不知道打扫卫生的清洁人员会不会发现什么蛛丝马迹. 这么想着，白宇三步并作两步窜进朱一龙的房间里，整个人扑到床上一通翻滚，顺便把被子翻得乱七八糟，朱一龙看着白宇突然发疯，只能扔下行李走过去把这人提溜起来问：“干什么呢？”

白宇嘿嘿一笑说：“制造现场，假装这屋昨天有人住过.”

朱一龙无奈的翻了个白眼，掐着白宇脸上的肉说：“幼稚.” 

白宇确实挺幼稚的，屋子被他搞乱了，连带着自己刚换好的一身衣服也蹭的都是褶子。朱一龙无奈地把他拽下床又帮他理好衣服，俩人才拖着行李下楼退了房. 

回程的路上朱一龙让白宇坐了副驾驶，自己则开着车子按照原计划直接开去了苏州。

白宇坐在旁边看着认真开车的龙哥笑得一脸贼兮兮，朱一龙余光瞟见也忍不住笑着问他：“你笑什么？”

白宇手肘支在车窗边上，反手凑在嘴边啃着自己的拇指，想了想笑着说：“就是觉得挺有意思的，去的路上我一直在想什么时机才适合表白，没想到回来的时候人已经被我追到了，还顺带着把爱工作的人拐了一起翘班去约会.”

朱一龙笑着看了他一眼说：“是你追到的吗？明明是我追的吧，我如果不先开口你估计又要逃了.”

“什么叫逃了呀，我那根本不是逃，我只是在找好时机而已. 说起来还不是因为你打乱了我的计划，我告白的时候太狼狈了. 完了，一想到那么有纪念意义的一天居然是这个德行，我太郁闷了！”

朱一龙听完呵呵呵的笑出声，然后忍着笑说：“但是这个告白对我来说终身难忘啊，你想想谁经历过被告白对象直接摔在床上，然后被真情表白，最后还投怀送抱的，老白同志你太有才了，我真的会记一辈子的.”

要不是因为朱一龙在开车，白宇绝对会扑上去咬他，他磨了磨牙说：“你现在这样一点也不像我龙哥，绅士风度呢？昨天小姑娘跟你表白你倒装得挺好的，轮到我这儿怎么还带嘲笑人的.”

“什么小姑娘表白？你不是睡着了吗？”朱一龙目视前方嘴角却挂着笑.

白宇眉头一皱，怪自己嘴快说漏了，现在只有死鸭子嘴硬地说：“我睡得不踏实，迷迷糊糊听见的.”

朱一龙了然的点点头说：“哦～，那还听到什么了？”

白宇眼珠一转说：“还听见你被火锅勾搭走了，出差去美国还要请人家吃火锅呢。” 白宇说完才觉得自己这酸味怎么这么浓，忍不住轻咳了一声，然后赶紧拿起矿泉水喝了一口。

前方正好堵车，朱一龙踩了刹车后转过头来看着白宇说：“没有，我已经说了我有喜欢的人了，但是小姑娘坚持我也不能拒绝的太直接，再说我什么时候出差她又不知道。白宇，我保证我去美国出差不会联系她的。”

白宇鼓着腮帮子咽嘴里的水，低着头盖矿泉水瓶盖也不说话，朱一龙看了一眼前面车队的情况，又低着头去看白宇的表情，小声地问：“生气了？”

白宇终于咽下嘴里的水，他看着朱一龙勾勾手指头，等人凑得近了就一口咬上去，咬着咬着又开始黏黏糊糊的亲，直亲得后面车子按喇叭才分开。

等分开了他才喘着气说：“生什么气，你人都是我的。等我出差去美国，我请小丫头片子吃火锅。”

朱一龙笑得眼睛都弯了起来说：“好！那宇哥晚上先请我吃火锅吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

刚确认恋爱关系的人能有多腻歪？这个确实因人而异。有的人性格外放爱表达，恨不得俩人长成连体婴；也有的人内敛不喜欢在外面太过亲密，那也至少会手拉手散散步。可他俩不行，一个是因为毕竟是俩大男人，就算现在国内风气比以前开放多了，但两个男人大街上手拉手也还是会被人盯着看或悄声议论的；再一个他俩认识彼此之前都是典型直男，实在也没多少浪漫细胞，自然也没办法像男女约会那样搞出许多花头。

不过好在他俩也不在乎这个，对约会的态度是只要跟这个人在一起就可以了。他们还是习惯一起吃个饭聊聊天，或者喝杯咖啡看看书，一整天呆在一起自然也不可能有聊不完的话题，没话聊的时候就各干各的，一个喝着咖啡刷刷手机看看行业新闻，一个带着眼镜看看一直没读完的那本书，偶尔有个什么新闻想跟对方分享就抬起头来说说话，对方也会放下书来聊几句。当然也有时候俩人都埋头自己的事情不说话，只是桌子下的脚你碰碰我，我碰碰你，往往这种时候就是在撩闲了，总有个人耐不住撩拨抬起头来快速的瞄一眼周围，确认没有人看这里后再以迅雷不及掩耳之势照着对方嘴巴亲一下，亲完俩人还得立刻马上坐好，继续低头干自己的事情假装刚才无事发生，可惜红透的耳根和弯起的嘴角已经无声地出卖了他们。

俩人就这样跟养老一样在苏州呆了两天，一个景点没逛，几乎就是酒店饭店咖啡厅的泡了两天，周日下午才慢悠悠开回了魔都。

出电梯的那刻俩人惯性的各往各家走，走了几步才觉得有点儿不对. 在一起相处两天同吃同住，每回回酒店房间甭管谁走在前面，后面总归有另一个人跟着一起，现在俩人回到同一小区同一栋楼同一个楼层，但出了电梯却要背对背走向两个不同方向，当下俩人这心里就没来由的觉得怪异。

朱一龙先耐不住，转身叫：“老白.” 

按道理说他俩也没同居，约会后各回各家也挺正常的，但是呢哪怕你住别的地方，把人送回家再依依不舍惜别倒也正常，可现在俩人住对门，一个走廊之隔倒让他觉得他俩其实原本应该住一起.

白宇也觉得怪异，两个即将或已经踏入而立之年的男人朝夕相对了两天，非但没觉得腻，反倒有点依依不舍意犹未尽，明明住的是门对门，想见对方也就是开门关门的距离，但这会儿倒搞得像是谁要远行是的. 他一面心里觉得他俩这样谈恋爱有点不正常，一面又管不住自己的腿朝朱一龙迈了过去，看到他龙哥一副像要被抛弃的大狗一样的眼神就忍不住笑得牙也露了出来。他心里想着：“不正常，不正常，太不正常了！” 身体却很诚实地凑过去在龙哥的嘴唇上啄吻一下，然后略带安抚地说：“放个行李，马上过来，你在家等我。”

这个行李放得时间还是有点久的，主要是白宇回到独属于自己的空间看不见那个人，冒着粉红泡泡的脑子这才稍微降了点温。他想人也不能除了谈恋爱别的啥也不干吧，他总归要打开行李处理下要洗的衣服，也得把该收纳归拢的东西从皮箱里拿出来，再确认下冰箱里没有过期腐坏的食物，转了一圈想想好像确实没什么可干的了，这才又换了鞋子直奔对门。

门刚一打开，白宇就被朱一龙按在门上亲了个够，直亲得俩人气喘吁吁地才被松开，然后白宇听见对方略带抱怨地说：“怎么去了那么久，不是说马上过来吗？”

他一瞬间错觉自己这是去了一趟冰岛而不只是去了一趟对门回来，白宇惊讶这还是他认识的龙哥吗？那个一向清冷自持做事极有分寸的人怎么突然变成一个需要恋人安抚还会撒娇卖萌的人了. 当然这个结果是白宇喜闻乐见的，是个男人就有虚荣心和征服欲，他也不例外，突然被满足了的两种欲望让他心里甜得简直要沁出蜜来，被爱浇灌过的人也会生出同理心，你所需要的，他所给予的，反之亦是对方所求. 

白宇倾身搂住朱一龙的腰，把下巴搭在他的肩上，难得顺应心意毫无保留地说：“我觉得我脑子好像要坏，你在里面使劲儿疯跑，所以我故意磨蹭下，我想忍忍，但是拼尽全力我也就能忍这么久。”

朱一龙闻言翘着嘴角说：“真巧，我也就能忍这么久，再不来我要去抓你了.”

两个人窝在家里其实也没有什么具体的事情要做，只是各占吧台一角处理着邮件或规划着下周的工作安排，偶尔抬头交谈两句。再后来工作处理的差不多了，俩人才靠在沙发上随便挑了部电影看，剧情讲了什么不重要，不过就是一个背景音罢了，在冗长的人物对白中他俩享受着彼此共处的时光。白宇像只猫一样把自己缩成一小团倚靠在沙发扶手上，蜷起的长腿半抵在朱一龙的大腿上，朱一龙一边看着电影，一边手上无意识地缠着白宇的腿毛玩，偶尔没控制好力道拽痛了，换来白宇“嘶”地一声和对作乱手指的反抗。

电影后半段男女主角感情升温，自然少不了情色的缠绵，画面拍的很唯美，却叫白宇有点不自在，朱一龙无动于衷继续扯着白宇的腿毛，终于不知道在第几次的时候，白宇实在忍不住问出来：“龙哥，你以前喜欢男的还是女的啊？”

朱一龙眼睛终于从电影上挪开，思索了一会儿认真地说：“应该是女的吧，因为我只交过女朋友。“

白宇稍微动了动，但最终也没有换姿势，他沉默了一秒说：“那你现在不会有什么不适应吗？”

“不适应什么？”朱一龙有点不解地问白宇。

白宇这回终于换了姿势，从仰躺换成了侧卧，他把脸朝着电视机的方向，小声地咕哝着：“不适应男人啊，哪儿有那么好适应啊。”

白宇的声音不大又伴随着电视机的嘈杂，其实朱一龙没有完全听清楚，但隐约几个字已经让他知道白宇在担心什么，他沉吟片刻后说：“确实不太适应，如果现在要我看gay片我还是接受不了，但是如果具体到对象是你的话，那我应该能适应挺好的。”

“...啥意思...我不是男人啊.”白宇不满地咕哝着，但随着朱一龙的话脖颈连着耳朵已经红成了一片. 

他俩现在是两情相悦，因着喜欢这个人连带着别的都还在可以接受的范围，但你真要说一点儿心理障碍也没有的能跟对方做任何事情那也是不准确的，就两个曾经的直男来说，激情上来了帮对方打个手枪倒也不算啥，但真要论及真刀真枪谁上谁下的问题还是不敢想的. 

他等了半天也不见朱一龙出声问他的想法，自己倒先沉不住气了去问：“你咋不问我？”说完又觉得自己嘴贱这不是给自己挖坑呢吗，不问就不问，哪天真要做的话，他就让着龙哥好了，上下都随他选吧.

他还在那儿尴尬地想咬掉自己的舌头，朱一龙倒说话了：“我不用问你，我对你完全适应，你想怎么样都行.” 

白宇一时间没有出声，他借着侧卧的姿势把脸压在手肘里，这个姿势虽然挡住了脸红但偏偏让他更清晰地感受着自己鼓躁的心跳，一下一下，沉稳有力又高高跃起，这股灼人的雀跃在胸口急躁了半天，终于憋闷不住冲出胸口. 白宇一个翻身从沙发上坐起，抓着人的T恤把对方扯过来，急急地搜寻到嘴唇所在的位置就凶狠的吻了下去，这个吻倾诉了全部的占有欲，像生怕对方还不能领会是的，白宇在喘息的间隙又补了一句：“我也是，你想怎么样都行，我是你的。” 当然压在嘴里没说的后半句是：“你也是我的。” 但这不重要，因为行动已经表达了全部语境。

一个吻勾出来的自然需要更多的时间去灭火，但是俩人到底默契的没有做完全套，不是因为还接受不了，而是觉得来日方长，他们想跟对方一起去探索尝试的东西还有很多，比起一次性汹涌释放溺毙彼此，他们选择缓释着自己的感情来把对方慢慢包裹，因为他们想成就的，是感情，而不是关系。

无论闲暇的时间多么温情，周一的早上永远是忙碌的。白宇睁开眼睛醒在自己不熟悉的卧室里，缓了一会儿才想起来昨天留宿在龙哥这里了，他拿起手机看了一眼时间，赶紧套上T恤短裤下床出了卧室。客厅里飘着咖啡香，还有同样穿着T恤短裤站在厨房里准备早饭的恋人，白宇翘着嘴角走进厨房说：“早啊，龙哥！”

朱一龙听到声音转过头来，笑得一脸温柔地说：“早，老白同志。” 

两人在厨房里快速地交换一个吻，然后白宇走到门口一边穿鞋一边说：“我先回去洗漱换衣服，等下回来吃早饭。”

“嗯，好。动作快一点儿，早饭快好了。” 朱一龙回头看着他穿鞋开门，顺便交待着。

白宇呲牙一笑说：“知道了，不会等到你来抓我的。”说完利落的开门关门消失在门口，留朱一龙一个人对着门口傻笑，好一会儿才收敛了笑容继续准备早饭.

吃过早饭后两个人一起下了楼，还是各开各车，各自停进公司停车场后俩人乘着同一部电梯一个去39楼，一个去38楼. 期间有不少同事陆续挤进电梯，俩人默契地一边与别人道“早安！”一边不动声色地挪动到电梯的同一个边角上. 

作为公司里呼风唤雨的两大部门，自然少不了有人会主动与他们聊上几句，一般来说星期一话题最好的切入点都是：“周末干嘛了？出去玩了没有.” 

白宇顿了一下说：“没干嘛，主要是宅着.” 他当然不肯说是出去近郊玩了，免得多事的同事再追问是跟谁去的，反正出去玩也是宅在酒店饭店咖啡厅，倒也不算说瞎话. 朱一龙的性子更不可能回答更多，就点头附和白宇道：“对，宅着.” 

问话的同事觉得一下子天就聊死了，只能摸摸鼻子自己找台阶下说：“哦，也对，白总监和朱总监平时太累了，所以休息肯定都爱宅着.” 

莫名给俩人都安了个宅男的帽子，白宇只能敷衍的哈哈一笑，底下看不见的地方挠挠朱一龙的手，本意是想说他：“看你抄答案抄的.” 可惜朱一龙没get到这层意思，只当白宇故意调戏他，自然低头轻笑着捏住白宇的手指头，白宇无奈只能把电脑包挪到身前挡住两人拉着的手，直到电梯里人渐渐变得少了，人们的视线变得越来越不受阻，他俩才松开手腰背挺直的各自站好.

电梯率先抵达白宇所在的楼层，他走出电梯时故意蹭了一下朱一龙的肩膀，然后特别官方地说了句：“朱总监，我先走了啊，回见。”

朱一龙没想到白宇会突然皮这么一下，慢了半拍才回应道：“白总监回...” ，话还没说完电梯门就关上了，这句回应显然未能及时送达还被阻隔在了门里，他讪讪地摸了摸眉毛把没说完的话又咽了回去。

电梯里现在剩下的都是市场部的员工，他们是又想笑又觉得尴尬，自家老板在所有市场部同事的心中那是高山白雪、莫得感情的工作机器、雷厉风行的决策者，谁也没见过这个说话赶不上趟儿，表情尴尬却又透着一股呆萌之气的朱一龙，因为不多见所以才更好玩，有同事仗着老板看不见他的手机屏幕，明目张胆地打字准备在市场部小群里把今早看到的这个笑话分享一下，也有人默默低头看自己脚尖假装完全没有注意过刚才那尴尬一幕，38楼到39楼不过是几秒钟的时间，电梯门打开的时候朱一龙率先踏了出去，一只脚快迈出电梯时他突然说：“各位，等下开会见。” 

完全没反应过来的市场部同事们只来得及张了下嘴，连个字都没发出来就不见了老板的身影，还是有人率先反应过来说：“快出去，电梯门要关了。”

快步走向自己办公室的朱一龙背对着他们脸上突然露出一抹笑，笑自己也被传染了白宇的幼稚，不过皮这么一下，心情好像确实挺好的。


	17. Chapter 17

转眼进入八月，虽然从节气上看马上就立秋了，但魔都气温依然居高不下甚至越演越烈，而比气温更让人焦头烂额的是白宇目前面临的麻烦。

七月底召开了第二季度的全公司大会，销售部提供的二季度数据并不好看，通常在三季度才会显现的销售疲态却因为诸多因素在二季度就早早显现出来。作为在二季度末才加入公司的新任总监，白宇当然可以不背销售额不佳这口锅，但即使不背那也意味着三季度和四季度面临着更加严苛的考验。但这还不算完，合规部门的调查有了新的下文，西南大区经理被坐实了收受回扣，原本就战力不足的销售部现在又要面临一点小混乱了。

因着这些事情，白宇又要出差，他忙忙碌碌的在自己家穿行去拿所有出差要带的东西，朱一龙蹲在地上把他拿过来的衣服和物品一样一样帮他理好放进皮箱，顺便问他：“你这次出差要去多久？”

“估计最少两周吧，目前只订了去程的机票，回来还没订，西南那边人不算多，但是每个城市都得走一遍，下面的销售需要安抚，也需要近距离了解一下，而且新招大区经理不知道什么时候能到位，最好是能从现有的销售里直接提拔一个上来，结束后我还得去趟北京，那边正在准备一个很重要的投标，三季度的指标能不能完成就看这个标的能不能拿下了。”

“你一个人能搞定吗？要不我跟你一起去？” 朱一龙知道白宇最近事情多压力大，他实在是有点担心他一个人撑不住。

白宇笑着凑近亲了朱一龙一下，也帮着一起整理行李，然后边塞东西边说：“你呀就别操心了！你去不合适，你说你一个市场部总监跑过去以什么立场啊，不知道的还以为你看热闹不嫌事大呢，大卫会跟我一起去的，这种专业的事情就交给专业的人好了。北京那边准备标书期间如果有什么需要你部门支持的，你稍微帮帮忙就好了。”

虽然他也知道白宇说的对，他确实不适合跟着一起去，但他还是担心，而且要很久看不见人，想想也觉得难受，所以他想出个折中的办法：“我可以休假，我就私下陪着你，不出现在同事面前不就行了吗？” 

白宇听完哭笑不得，堂堂茂城的市场部总监想要翘班来给他当保姆，而且到时候还得避着人，搞得跟地下工作者是的，也真亏他龙哥想得出来，可对方的好意他又不能不接，只好安抚地说：“还是算了吧，你的事情也一大堆，本来就分身乏术了，我自己真的可以的。再说你的休假不要乱用，我还想等九月份咱俩一起去度假潜水呢，元旦节前后我们还可以去滑个雪，这么一用今年的年假就没有了。”

白宇都这么说了，他也只好放弃请假这件事，而且他也承认他就是关心则乱，白宇要是没点本事也坐不上这个位置，再心急有些事也只能看着他自己战斗。

话是这么说，但能帮上的忙当然还是要帮，所以白宇前脚一走，朱一龙后脚也陷入了忙碌中，一方面又找CEO谈了下定制化产品的战略方向，把市场优势和挑战分析清楚，再结合当下的销售数据让老板认清市场大形势，从而好让他有足够的动力去说服研发海外的高层对中国产品研发部放权提供支持。另一个面他也找了几个信得过的产品经理让他们务必配合北京销售的标书准备工作，事无巨细能提供什么帮助就提供什么帮助。但这些东西说到底都是外围的支持，一家公司让谁中标不让谁中标总有很多复杂因素，而掌握这些复杂因素的人才能握紧胜算，所以朱一龙现在愁的就是怎么帮白宇掌握到这些信息。

白宇那边一到山城，当地的销售就安排了接风宴，这种部门内部聚餐公司有严格的经费标准，他们一共也就五六个人自然也不会太铺张浪费，倒是很有心意地提前订了当地很有名气的一家火锅店。白宇和大卫他们被带到地方才知道这家店有多火，门口那乌泱乌泱排位等号的人群真是能吓死人，白宇一边往里挤一边疑惑：“这也太吓人了！能有多好吃啊？这个排法吃顿饭不得等个三五个小时的？”

当地带队的销售小陈笑着说：“那是，每天都这样，要预定得提前几个月，否则根本排不上。”

白宇纳闷地问：“那你这怎么订上的？”

小陈颇为骄傲地嘿嘿一笑说：“自己家里开的，您没看这火锅店名叫陈家老火锅嘛."

白宇惊讶道：“真的假的？”

小陈有点羞涩，小声说：“真的是我家开的，爷爷那辈儿就开着了。”

大卫笑得眼睛眯缝着调侃说：“哎呀，没看出来，这富二代啊，哦富三代了。那你不继承家业，搁我们这儿搞啥呢？”

小陈被说的更不好意思了，赶紧解释道：“我大学考上985，毕业就被茂城录取了，好歹一外企白领，不挺好的嘛。我哥继承家业，整天起早贪黑的，那苦我可吃不了。”

几个人边聊着边进了一个大包间，既然是小陈家的火锅店那自然是小陈点单，什么好吃都来一份儿，没一会儿一口大锅红彤彤一片的放到了桌子中间，白宇一看这满是红油的辣锅不禁咽了口口水，这么辣能吃嘛？正犹豫着要不要伸筷子呢，就收到了一条微信，点开一看，果不其然龙哥来查岗了。

朱一龙：“晚饭吃了嘛？辣的少吃，小心胃。”  
白宇赶紧回复一条：“晚上同事安排了火锅，一片心意，再说来山城哪能一点辣也不吃。” 他这边正发着信息，突然听见大卫嘿嘿一笑说：“老白，咱给朱一龙发个视频邀请馋馋他怎么样？”

白宇一哆嗦，心道不是信息给他看见了吧，他赶紧把手机屏幕锁起来，试探着问：“好好的，你馋人家干啥？”

大卫当然不知道白宇心里在想啥，只当他单纯好奇，兴致一来就开始讲：“哦，这你就不知道了，朱一龙如果是个注孤生，那他这辈子唯一伴侣就是火锅，我只见过他对火锅异常感兴趣，别人约他出去吃饭如果不是吃火锅他基本不去，所以你上次能把他带“春在”来我都挺惊讶的，以前这种除非是部门聚餐之类推不掉的他才来，否则根本没可能。”

白宇听完嘴角抽了抽，只能说：“还是算了吧，你让人家看得见吃不着，小心他回头跟你算账。”

“嗨，所以要你出马啊，我看他也就卖你几分薄面，快快，老白，你用你手机给他发个视频。” 大卫边吃边说，一口肉下去辣的直斯哈还不忘催白宇：“哎呦，快点的，这个辣太过瘾了，他就爱吃辣的，赶紧赶紧，他保证被我们馋的流口水，哈哈哈，我一想到就觉得太好玩了。你发不发，你不发把手机给我我给他发。”

白宇跟大卫座位挨着，他怕大卫真的抢他手机，只能自己把手机攥在手里，屏幕一划开就是朱一龙的对话界面，上面还有条新消息：“我想你了！” 白宇怕被看见赶紧侧着点手机拨了视频邀请过去.

视频一接通，朱一龙笑得眉眼温柔的脸就出现在屏幕上，白宇看得一愣神，就听见他龙哥说：“怎么了老白同志，你...”

“龙哥，我和大卫还有我们部门同事一起吃火锅呢.” 白宇匆忙截住朱一龙的话，他怕对方不知道自己旁边有人再说些什么不得了的话，急得脑门上汗都要淌下来了。

大卫在旁边哈哈笑，一把抢过手机说：“哎，给你看看这火锅，真挺好吃，得排队四五个小时才能吃上呢，老白他们部门小陈家开的火锅店，你下次来出差可以找老白牵线啊，让小陈也安排你来吃一顿。”大卫说着把手机冲着一桌人都扫了一遍，在坐的这几个销售也就每年销售大会或者年会的时候见过市场部总监，虽然大名如雷贯耳（多数还是负面的），其实真的不太熟，但是大卫都已经把手机对着他们了，他们也只能笑着打招呼说：“朱总监，有空来山城玩啊。”

大卫拿着手机把周围照了一圈最后把镜头对着白宇说：“来，老白，你给直播一个，告诉他这火锅好不好吃。”

白宇想去抢手机抢了一次没抢到，没办法只能妥协去辣锅里捞了一筷子肉出来，尽职尽责地放到镜头前说：“我们这个点的是微辣的，虽然看着红其实没有那么辣哈。” 说完才把肉放进油碟里沾了沾，然后一口吃了下去，红油沾在嘴唇上，染的白宇整个嘴唇又红又亮，微辣其实也还是挺辣的，他辣的直想吐舌头，又怕回头被龙哥念叨，只能伸出舌尖来在嘴边舔舔，然后再低头猛灌一口酸梅汤。

大卫还在那里逗朱一龙：“一龙，想吃不想吃？诱不诱人?哈哈，馋死你。”

朱一龙不客气地给了大卫一个白眼说：“你把手机还给老白。"

大卫一边哈哈笑一边把手机递给白宇，白宇接过手机换了前置镜头，笑着说：“龙哥，是大卫让干的，不怨我。”

朱一龙假装很凶地说：“等你俩回来我再找你俩算账。” 然后停顿了一会儿才说：”你们部门都是宝藏啊，下次我去山城也有火锅吃吗？”

这个声音不大不小，在坐的都能听见，小陈赶紧说：“有有，朱总你啥时候来我们请你吃。”

白宇笑着贫了一句：“能白请你吃吗？啥好处啊？”

朱一龙也笑说：”都是兄弟要什么好处？等他们来上海出差我请客可以吗？”

白宇笑了一下说：“行”

挂断视频大家又开始该吃吃该聊聊，白宇也明白了大卫这个老狐狸为什么突然说要跟龙哥视频，他这是借场子透露市场部现在与销售部交好，让这些刚刚经历了改朝换代又信息阻塞的人知道新来的销售总监是有两把刷子的，就连一向与销售部素有不和的市场部也要跟他称兄道弟。大卫算得精，只是难为他龙哥也跟着演了这么一出兄友弟恭的戏码，白宇暗想大卫这个老狐狸从哪里判断出龙哥不会下他这个面子呢，看来以后他俩还得小心点。

吃过晚饭回酒店的路上，大卫有点感概地跟白宇说：“前脚走了李峰，后脚他们这个大区的经理也走了，现在正是人心浮动的时候，得让他们看到你有实力能罩得住销售部，李峰搞不定的市场部你能搞得定，这是对你人际关系实力的一种证明，也多亏一龙给面子，我看出来他是真把你当兄弟。”

白宇心里吐槽什么兄弟？我俩可比兄弟亲近多了，但这话当然不能跟大卫说，何况他其实还是有点介意大卫这样利用龙哥，尽管看起来大卫是为了帮他. 

白宇琢磨了一下有些话还是得说，否则以后可能还会有些越界的事情，就是措辞可能要谨慎一点，他想了想说：“大卫，我挺感激你和龙哥的，自从我来了这个公司后，你俩都帮了我不少忙，尤其是你，打我来第一天就帮我在部门树立了一个很厉害的形象，今天也是你想得周到，我真的不知道说啥好，以后有什么用得着我的地方你说话. 但是说老实话我也有点心虚啊，我哪有那么好啊，你这把我捧那么高万一哪天摔了呢，今天也多亏龙哥给面子...回去我也得好好谢谢他.”

白宇一席话感谢了大卫，算是承了他的情，但也暗示了对方“你把我架太高了风险也是有的”，再有今天得亏龙哥给面子，没说出来的后半句是：“要是人家不给面子呢？”

大卫在人力资源浸润多年，处理人际关系可谓驾轻就熟，听别人话自然是立马能get那些弦外之音，白宇说完他就明白了，自然接住话头说：“客气什么呀，你一来我就觉得你合眼缘，我也真心希望你们销售部和市场部能相处融洽. 得！今儿主要龙哥出力，回去我得好好谢他，顺便再向他赔罪，要不请他吃火锅吧，这他肯定愿意.”俩人说完又一顿笑，这事儿就算过去了.

晚上回酒店后，白宇洗漱完毕才发了视频邀请给龙哥. 此时朱一龙也已经洗漱好躺在床上，俩人各自靠着床头笑着看对方也不说话，半晌朱一龙先憋不住笑着问：“怎么样？今天顺利吗？”

白宇眼睛盯着屏幕笑眯眯地说：“顺利！有龙哥给我保驾护航能不顺利吗？”

对面的人摸摸鼻子有点不好意思地说：“我啥也没干呀。”

白宇盯着屏幕觉得好笑，想想今天吃饭的时候，他龙哥居然会自己接翎子了，还主动问来山城有没有火锅吃，就为了表演下两人的亲近感，真的是难为他了，他什么时候是这种会讨饭吃的人设了。“龙哥，下次你不用这样配合大卫的，有第一次就有第二次，我不喜欢他借你的名义给我傍身。”

”小白，不是借名义，我本来就是站你这边的，大卫也是想帮你。”

“我知道，我也感激他，但是我还是不愿意任何人利用你，要你为我去做你平时不会做的事情，我更不愿意。”白宇心里是有个坎儿，朱一龙是什么人他心里最清楚，他是个自己被公司同事误解都不愿意解释一句的人，现在为了他还要配合演这种烂俗戏码，想想就觉得委屈了他。

“好啦，别生气了！火锅好吃吗？这个辣度你吃了会不会打嗝啊？” 朱一龙还想着他们那个火锅红彤彤的看起来好像挺辣的，也不知道白宇的胃能不能受得了。

打嗝这个事情一说就让白宇不好意思，他赶紧辩解道：“没多辣，我也不是一吃辣就打嗝，上次是累着了又被你吓着了才打嗝的。”

朱一龙不解：“我怎么吓你了，那次吃火锅我好像什么也没干吧？”

白宇面色微红，想起自己那时候的心境是求不得又怕对方发现端倪，真的是不要对方干什么，只是看见这个人都害怕。

然而时过境迁，现在屏幕上这个人斜靠在床上，头发乖顺地垂着，睡衣的扣子也扣的不那么严谨，整个人透着一种信任不设防，反观自己也一样。想到这儿白宇心中一阵悸动，忍不住对着屏幕说：“哥哥，我想你了！”

朱一龙笑得低下头去有点不好意思，好一会儿才说：“我也是。”

两个人躺在床上有一搭没一搭地又闲聊了会儿别的，白宇就觉得困劲儿上来眼睛都快睁不开了。今天对他来说确实是蛮累的，一大早赶飞机，落地后直奔办公室，草草吃了顿午饭就开始和当地的销售们开会，同时还得邮件电话地处理着上海北京的事情，一天下来着实累得不轻。

朱一龙看着白宇已经有点半合的眼，怕他不小心手机掉下来砸到脸，便出声提醒他：“老白，你累了就早点睡吧。”

白宇迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，反应迟缓地说：“那晚安，龙哥。”

“嗯，晚安。” 朱一龙道了晚安却没有挂断视频，他还想再看一眼半梦半醒的大男孩，白宇迷迷糊糊地时候有种小动物似的乖巧，让人看了就忍不住想帮他顺顺毛，隔着屏幕虽然摸不到人但看看也好。

白宇换了个姿势把脑袋又往枕头上拱了拱，半眯着眼睛看看屏幕那边还没挂断的漂亮男人，忍不住凑上屏幕在对方嘴唇的位置亲了一下，“啵"地一声顺着手机听筒传了过去，白宇带着鼻音轻笑道：“晚安吻，想你了，想吻你。”

对面的人好像呼吸一窒，隔了几秒才声音暗哑地说：“好好睡觉吧，等你回来的。”


	18. Chapter 18

白宇一早睁开眼睛，知道自己完了，他把龙哥惹生气了.

其实认真算起来也不算他惹的，他也是没办法，来西南这段时间日程赶得太紧，压力大再加上饮食多是重油重盐重辣的，白宇虽然爱吃但是他的胃受不了，这不终于在转战成都后胃病就犯了。

他那天白天在公司里跟销售们一对一的谈完话，晚上又约了一个以前的老客户出去吃了顿路边摊，红油辣串串和冰啤酒下肚当时是爽得要命，结果晚上回酒店就开始胃疼了。胃疼这个毛病可轻可重，轻度疼痛还好，抽一抽就过去了，但是严重起来那也是能疼的人满地打滚的，白宇倒没那么严重但也感觉胃部像有把刀一样随着呼吸起伏插下去又拔起来的疼，他躺在床上没一会儿就满脑门的汗，这么撑了两分钟感觉不行，只能起来去行李箱里翻翻看胃药带了没有，不幸的是行李箱里没找到，估计是当时收拾行李太匆忙，把这茬给忘了。

白宇忍着疼又爬回床上，眉头紧皱痛得都不想喘气，这个点儿的时间其实有点尴尬，将将十点钟不到一点，睡得早的可能已经休息了，没睡的估计也是洗漱完毕躺床上刷手机了，今晚这个聚会是白宇的私人聚会，自然没有叫上大卫，所以现在这个时间要麻烦人家帮忙去买盒胃药似乎有点不合适，毕竟关系也没近到那种程度。白宇疼得不行，想了下只能求助酒店前台看看有没有常备药之类的，正想给前台打个电话，手机倒先响了起来，白宇皱着眉头拿起手机一看是龙哥的电话，当下就有点犹豫要不要接。

他俩今天还没说上话，估计龙哥是算准了他这个时间差不多该洗漱好躺床上了，所以才拨了个视频邀请，可是他现在疼得浑身难受，全靠一点儿意志力撑着才没叫出声来，如果这个时候见龙哥肯定会让对方担心的，而且关键是对方即使担心也解决不了问题，不过是徒增一个人跟着操心罢了，所以他最后还是决定自己先把药弄到再说。

白宇把手机扣过去按了个静音，捂着胃咬着牙拿起座机拨到前台去问有没有药，前台说胃药没有，但是倒有止疼的芬必得，白宇现在也管不了对症还是不对症，反正有总比没有好，就让前台把药送到房间里来。吃完药差不多过了半小时药效才慢慢上来了，本来想等吃完药舒服点儿再把视频给龙哥拨回去，结果精神松懈下来后虚脱感反倒一下子上来了，最后连衣服都没换就睡着了。

第二天清早起来，白宇突然想起来自己昨天晚上没接龙哥电话，还把手机调成了静音，他慌忙的拿过床头上的手机打开微信查看，果不其然除了几个未接通话，还有一堆龙哥发来的信息也没回，第一条是在视频之后，龙哥问：  
【老白，你在忙呢？今晚有应酬？】  
隔了差不多半小时，又发来两条：  
【老白，你回酒店了吗？没什么事儿吧。】  
【等你回来了拨给我吧，我暂时不睡。】  
然后就是十一点多了龙哥又发来消息：  
【你没空打给我的话，等你回酒店了报个平安就行。】  
最后一条是个语音信息，发信时间已经过了零点了，朱一龙低沉的嗓音隐隐有点怒气地说：“白宇，你到底干嘛去了，你知不知道我会担心你！”

一看这个时间分布就知道龙哥肯定担心的一晚上没睡好，白宇一个翻滚就从床上坐了起来，也不顾自己现在头发凌乱眼里还有眼屎的样子赶紧拨了个视频过去。

视频隔了好一会儿朱一龙才接起来，他已经穿好西装打好领带，只是模样看着有点憔悴，一看就是熬了夜了，眼睛里还隐约有点红血丝，表情看着也不太高兴。白宇一见龙哥这个有点生气的样子，瞬间有点做了坏事的心虚，虽然事实上他除了没回龙哥的视频和信息也没干什么见不得人的事情，但还是尴尬地哈哈笑了两声才说：“龙哥，你今天好帅啊，这么早就要出门了啊。”

朱一龙一开始没说话，阴恻恻地盯了白宇半天才说：“你昨天干嘛去了？给你打电话也不回发消息也不回，我等你到大半夜，你不方便电话好歹回个信息给我，或者提前跟我说一下，我就想知道你安全吗？有没有生病？我又不能去问大卫，你知道我隔这么远找不到你有多着急吗？”

完了，白宇想龙哥这是真生气了，平时话没这么多也没这么密的人，这会儿说话跟机关枪是的，一梭子下来怼得白宇一下不知道说什么好。说起来这还是他第一次见朱一龙发脾气，没谈恋爱前龙哥就是比较清冷但对他说话一向温和，谈了恋爱后龙哥就不仅是温和了简直是温柔到宠溺，从没有像现在这样疾言厉色过。

白宇猛然被怼的有点儿不适应，镇定了一会儿觉得自己确实做的不对，以前惹女朋友生气了总要哄哄，现在男朋友生气了自然也是要哄的，于是他讨好地说：“亲爱的龙哥，我错了，我昨天看见你视频邀请了，本来想稍后给你回过去的，结果后来不小心睡着了，我真不是故意的，你别生我气了，我保证以后每天主动跟你报备行程行吗？” 

白宇一边说一边谄媚的笑，把自己的姿态放得很低，朱一龙本来就是因为担心他才生气的，这会儿被他一哄自然也就气不下去了，何况白宇还难得的叫了声亲爱的，朱一龙立时耳根子就有点红，他咳了一下说：“我不用你天天报备，我就是担心你，你昨晚喝酒喝多了？”

“呃...其实是我胃病犯了，我怕你担心就没敢接你的视频，后来找酒店前台拿了药吃，本来想等不疼了再给你拨回去，后来不知道怎么就睡着了。”白宇还是决定实话实说，何况现在胃已经不痛了，就算说了龙哥应该也不会那么担心了。

朱一龙盯着白宇半天没说话，叹了口气说：“那你现在好多了吗？”

“好了好了，龙哥你看我，又精神焕发吃嘛嘛香了。”白宇坐在床上摆出一个自己很强壮的pose，努力想逗朱一龙笑。

朱一龙勉强笑了一下说：“还精神焕发呢，你看你眼屎还在眼角挂着，不难受了就赶紧起来吧，早饭要好好吃，还有今天去药店把药买了备在身上，这几天不许再吃辣了听到吗？”

白宇一见龙哥有了笑模样，立刻打蛇上棍嬉皮笑脸地说：“Yes, sir! 放心啊龙哥，我自己能照顾好自己。” 

“照顾好个屁吧，身体是你自己的，白宇你就整天唬弄我吧。” 朱一龙白了他一眼，被他这个好了伤疤忘了疼的样子气得都忍不住爆粗口了。

“哎哎，龙哥，你别这样，一大早不要屁啊屁的. ” 白宇一边说一边忍不住仰着头哈哈笑，虽然不厚道，但是龙哥这种接地气的说话方式还挺好玩的。

朱一龙觉得白宇有时候就跟熊孩子是的，又能气人又皮，偏偏你还总拿他没办法，只能无奈地说：“我不跟你聊了，我要赶飞机快来不及了，昨天本来就想跟你说我今天出差去北京，你过几天是不是差不多也该飞北京了？时间定下来告诉我，说不定咱俩可以北京见。”

白宇一听来了精神说：“好啊，那我这边抓紧，争取这个周五就飞过去，咱俩北京度个周末. 挂了，你赶紧走吧！晚上打给你啊。”

俩人结束了大早上的视频电话，白宇神清气爽的起床洗漱，然后又叫了大卫一起去吃早饭，当然也没忘去附近药店买盒常用胃药备着，心里想着下次再因为这事儿让龙哥生气估计就没这么好哄了。

后来他又收到条龙哥发来的消息，估计是在机场发的，朱一龙在微信里说：【老白，你偶尔也可以依靠我一下，哪怕只是跟我喊喊疼说说自己难受之类的，不用怕我担心怕我烦，咱俩不是只能一起寻开心的关系。】

白宇低着头看着手机笑，戳着屏幕回了消息:【知道了！以后我有什么事情都跟你说，不管好的还是坏的。】想了想又加了一条，【不过哥哥，那你也试试依靠我呗，咱俩是相互依靠的关系，对吧。】

没一会儿白宇就收到了回复，【嗯，我会努力的，飞机要起飞了，我转飞行模式了。】

白宇看着龙哥这个有点别别扭扭的回复忍不住笑了，互相依靠，这是他俩要一起学习的课题，当然不会是谁说一句好或知道了就那么容易实现的，他们都习惯了独立靠自己，即使在有伴儿的时候也多数把自己放在一个保护者的位置上，所以比起脱光了把身体展露在对方面前，撕开心理上作为一个男人给自己武装了多年的铠甲才更不容易. 但那又何妨呢，俩人都有意愿那就慢慢学吧，毕竟他俩谁也不是脑袋一热凑到一起的，三十而立的年纪多少都是考虑着长久去的.

除去成都重庆，白宇还去了贵阳和昆明，终于紧赶慢赶卡着周五的时间把西南这边该办的事情都办完了，跟大卫再一合计，提拔哪一个销售到西南大区经理的位置也基本有了数，大卫直接回上海去安排晋升审批流程，白宇则连夜乘了一班飞机从昆明飞去北京。

千里夜奔当然不为别的，心里想念的人在等着呢。白宇刚一走到国内到达的出口就看见正对着他靠在栏杆上的朱一龙，上次龙哥接他还是他俩没在一起的时候，因为碰巧遇到苏青再加上自己有意躲避，还险些让龙哥因为误会而放弃自己，所以有事不说胡乱揣测当真要不得。

此刻虽然已经临近午夜，但因为这个时段的航班比较集中，所以出口处接机的人仍然不少，不能像旁边一对小情侣那样旁若无人的拥抱亲吻，他俩最终只能把蓬勃的想念克制成含着千言万语的相视一笑以及趁着把行李交给对方的空当那看似不经意的手指相触。

出租车排队的地方一样人数众多，不能轻举妄动的俩人都压抑着心里鼓噪的欲望，有一搭没一搭的聊着这几日发生的事情，从机场到望京，连出租车司机都嫌弃的距离，他俩却生生觉得像挨了八辈子那么长，等好不容易进了酒店，办了入住，乘上电梯，再刷开房门，俩人几乎是有默契的第一时间想把对方掼在门上亲，两个人都使了劲儿，却在意识到对方想掌握主动权那刻又同时松了手，最后门是没靠上的，他俩只能站在门前以对方为支撑开始这绵长一吻，等到俩人都气喘吁吁必须松开换气的时候，白宇还不满足的恶作剧了一下，他撅着嘴在龙哥的嘴唇上嘬出了一声响亮的"啵", 在安静的房间里十足让人难为情，皮皮宇瞧着被他嘬的嘴唇通红的龙哥还不忘模仿冯巩的语气笑嘻嘻地说：“亲爱的龙哥，我可想死你了！”

前一秒还风光旖旎惹人动情后一秒就突然跳跃到春晚小品，朱一龙哭笑不得一巴掌拍到白宇屁股上说：“真是什么气氛都让你破坏了。”

他转头把白宇的行李拖到宽敞点的空地上，然后蹲着打开行李箱把里面的衬衫西装一件件拿出来挂好，又把洗漱用包塞给白宇说：“你先去洗澡吧，时间不早了，早洗完早点休息。”

白宇抱着洗漱包站旁边故意贱兮兮地逗朱一龙说：“龙哥，一起洗？”

朱一龙抬起头瞄了白宇一眼说：“你确定？今晚不想睡了？”

白宇嘿嘿嘿边笑边往后退，一闪身进了浴室，隔着道门在里面喊：“龙哥你太流氓了，我的意思是我洗淋浴，你洗浴缸，这个一起洗的意思。”

朱一龙没理他，继续理行李，没一会儿浴室响起水声，他才呵呵低笑着自语：“欠干.”

虽然是想念的紧，但是白宇那一脸疲惫他又怎么会看不出来，眼睛底下一片青黑，脸都瘦了一圈，估计为了赶今天晚上的飞机，白天肯定是马不停蹄的工作，这种时候就算再想要，他也会克制的，又不急在一时。

白宇这个澡洗的时间可有点久，磨磨蹭蹭差不多洗了快半小时，朱一龙怀疑他是不是在浴室里睡着了，只能敲敲玻璃门问：“老白，你洗好了没有？”

“啊，快了快了，马上好。” 隔着浴室门白宇的声音没刚才进去时候那么响了，可能因为里面有水汽反而听起来有点瓮瓮的。

没过五分钟白宇穿着酒店的浴袍开门出来，脸上脖子上被水汽蒸的粉红一片，他低着头一边擦头发一边说：“好了，你洗吧。”

朱一龙看见他湿乎乎的头发还滴着水，忍不住上手又拍了他屁股一下说：“懒得你！拿吹风机吹干。”

白宇哎呦一声，一边回浴室拿吹风机一边嘟嚷：“打上瘾了还，小心告你家庭暴力啊。”

朱一龙无奈地笑着说他：“你就碰瓷吧，我使劲儿了吗？”

“怎么没使劲儿，你手重你不知道啊。” 拎着吹风机出来的人还在那咕咕哝哝，经过朱一龙身边的时候又忍不住叮嘱人家：“你快洗吧，时间不早了，我在外边吹。”

等朱一龙洗完出来的时候白宇已经把自己裹在被窝里，就露了一个毛茸茸的脑袋在枕头上，被吹风机吹过的头发蓬松，除去发胶定型后也卸下了商务人士的严谨，配着白天看着显成熟的小胡子反而有种毛茸茸软乎乎的感觉，让人只想帮他顺顺毛。朱一龙掀了被子一角钻进去，手顺应心意的在白宇脑袋上揉了一把，手感太好，忍不住又揉了一把。被揉的人顺着人掌心的温度整个人都蹭了过来，长腿一盘跨人腰上说：“龙哥，咱俩做吧。”

朱一龙身上一僵，立马意识到白宇这货居然没穿衣服，虽然觉得他累了一天现在最需要的是睡眠，但还是忍不住心猿意马地抚弄上白宇的小兄弟说：“真要做？你不累吗？”  
白宇回答他的是一个吻，带着欲念的翻来覆去搅弄着对方的唇舌，直把人逼得把他抱的更紧.

朱一龙喘了口气，一手包上两个人的欲望之源，拢在手心里有技巧的揉弄着，大半手掌特意照顾着白宇的那根，只想让他快点爽完可以睡觉. 白宇却不满地扭了扭身子，挣开朱一龙的手，凑到他耳边小声说：“我的意思是咱俩那样做吧，你...懂我意思吧？”

朱一龙本来还在亲白宇脖子，闻言抬起头来，看着他眼睛说：“你认真的？”

白宇表情郑重的点点头，舔了舔嘴唇说：“总要走到这一步的，拖着也不是办法，我想要你.”

朱一龙看白宇看了半天，确定他不是开玩笑的，才点了点头说：“好！” 然后他就下了床去浴室，没一会儿手上拿个润滑液的瓶子和安全套回来，然后站在床下一件一件把自己也脱的精光. 白宇躺在床上看了一遍脱衣秀看得直吞口水，心道他龙哥做事就是痛快，雷厉风行说干就干，完全不拖泥带水.

朱一龙把自己脱光了坐床上，研究了一下润滑液说明书然后抬头看白宇说：“我...我自己来吧，你...你先等会儿.” 说着拿起润滑液又要去浴室，白宇一个猛扑把人扑到床上说：“干嘛去？” 朱一龙这会儿才脸通红，他避开白宇视线说：“我...我去做准备，你看着我我不知道怎么弄.” 

本来就是打算做到这步的，不是今天也不定就是哪天，他是上下都无所谓，可能更想上一点，但是同为直男他估计白宇也跟他想法差不多，所以如果能让白宇从心理到生理上都舒适，那他在下面也行，为此他还看了些同志科普论坛，尤其关注了一下安全性行为的部分，他是不指望白宇一谈了七年异性恋的直男能无心理障碍的帮他做润滑扩张这事儿了，而他自己也做不到当着人面干这个.

谁知白宇也红了耳根子说：“不...不用，我...我已经做好了.” 朱一龙闻言诧异的回头望他，白宇被看得不好意思，把头埋进朱一龙颈窝里闷闷地说：“而且...我...我...我今天早上...做过灌肠了.” 后面几个字简直让他羞耻心爆棚，因此也轻的都快听不见了. 但朱一龙听见了，不只听见了，这几个字跟千斤重似的duang duang地砸进他心里，一时间他连呼吸都有些不畅. 白宇为他居然能做到这个地步，他不禁怀疑自己上辈子到底积过什么德或做过什么孽，这辈子才能碰见白宇，简直让人发疯！

他一个翻身把白宇压在床上，边亲他边说：“白宇，我要被你整死了.”


	19. 18章番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是18章的番外续写，可独立看待；

死怕什么？疯才可怕。

自从喜欢上朱一龙，白宇曾有无数个瞬间觉得自己过于疯狂，即便不用别人教育他，他也知道他俩要一起走的路上有多少需要跨越的障碍：往大了说是社会认同，父母期盼；往小了说是自我情感接纳和对同性性关系的突破。大的方面势必是个难题，但好在他们都经济独立，即便这条路不好走，只要对方还在就算困难也能撑得下去。而小的方面则只能靠自己，白宇是有过怀疑逃避到接纳自我情感的阶段的，虽然过程纠结，但他是想明白了就不会再退缩的人，连带着对性关系的突破也早就给自己做好了心理建设。可即便他疯了这么多回，其实每回疯都还是带着三分理智去思索结果的，然而现在一切都失控了，他亲手拆了自己的最后一道防线，却不想放进来的是个猛兽，他在被翻过来覆过去的甜蜜折磨中甚至有一瞬间精神都出现了恍惚，他分不清自己究竟是在哪里，也不记得自己是谁，就好像这个世界上就剩下他们两个人，因此可以疯狂的，大胆的，肆无忌惮的任性妄为. 

在开始这场疯狂之前，白宇曾给自己做过无数的心理建设，比如被进入的时候可能会很疼，第一次的体验可能完全不会有快感，他给自己设置了最低心理预期，安慰自己这个行为的目的本身是为了让他俩到达世界上最靠近彼此的距离，除此之外其他都不重要。但不知道是因为他的预期太低，还是因为他俩的身体太过契合，生理上的快感简直像决堤的洪水把他淹没，他觉得自己在一下一下直达灵魂的撞击中被破碎成了千万片，然后又借着两人制造的粘腻爱液重新与对方的碎片拼凑在一起，最终成了两个你中有我，我中有你的崭新的人。也许是因为身体中被嵌入了属于对方的东西，他比任何时刻都更能感受到对方的全部爱意，即使在一句话不说的时候，那些爱意埋在喘息里；当他说话的时候，那些爱意隐藏在属于他的名字的呼唤里。

“白宇...白宇...” 这是他的名字，也是催情剂，被对方用低哑的，迷离的嗓音呼唤出的时候，白宇几乎要错觉这是世界上最美丽的名字，因此他克制不住地要去回应他，用春风化雨的啄吻，用欲海翻腾的深吻，用甜蜜难耐的呻吟。

朱一龙托着白宇的腰，一下一下把他顶上去，白宇的嘴唇微张，变着调的呻吟从那里倾泻出来，他的皮肤绯红覆着一层薄汗，看起来美好又充满肉欲，他暴露了自己最脆弱的颈部，像一只引颈而歌的天鹅，引得人不受控的咬上去，朱一龙一边舔弄他的喉结一边用力按下他的腰更深的贯穿他，然后满足地看着白宇在他身上疯狂又迷乱. 他想人真的是很矛盾的，他爱白宇，既希望好好保护他，又想要彻底破坏他.

当白宇汗涔涔的趴在床上，享受着身后朱一龙时不时递给他抽一口的事后烟时，他这样总结了他俩的感情状态：“龙哥，我觉得爱你很好，唯一有点副作用就是容易使人发疯.” 朱一龙听完笑得整个胸腔都在震颤，他从身后搂住白宇，把烟递到他嘴边，然后慢悠悠地说：“那我比你稍微好一点，你的副作用可能是有毒，而且上瘾.” 说完两个人抱在一起笑，胸腔贴着后背震得身上都发麻，然后俩人忍不住搓了搓自己的胳膊说：“什么乱七八糟的，好恶心.”


	20. Chapter 20

命运给所有礼物都暗中标好了价格？好吧，白宇承认这句话用这儿不太合适，但他还是想说疯狂过后必然付出代价，代价就是他的老胳膊老腿还有腰和屁股现在都像被重型卡车碾压过一样——提早进入了半身不遂阶段.

“哎～，腰疼.”白宇捂着腰赖在床上呲牙咧嘴的叫唤着，朱一龙正在看几封待审批邮件，听见白宇的声音立刻放下手机，凑近了一边帮他揉腰一边说：“昨天看你柔韧度挺好啊.”

白宇被按的舒服，忍不住哼哼了两声才吐槽道：“挺好也架不住你往死里造啊.”

朱一龙被提醒，又想起了昨晚白宇诱人的样子，动了动喉结小声说：“我以为你也挺享受的，你不那么叫我也能轻点.”

白宇翻身拍掉朱一龙已经挪到屁股上的手说：“过分了啊，得了便宜还卖乖.” 然后又改把大腿架在朱一龙腿上继续哼哼：“腿也疼，大腿酸.”

屁股没得摸，摸摸大腿也好，朱一龙从善如流地帮白宇捏大腿，然后还不忘吐槽加建议：“我看你是缺乏锻炼，老白你回去练练瑜伽吧，听说筋拉开了就好了.”

“好啥？好方便你再往死里折腾我.” 白宇气哼哼的，越想越觉得自己亏了，昨天爽的时候不觉得，现在看见对方好人一个似的，哪儿哪儿都不疼他就心理失衡.

朱一龙笑得一脸暧昧，弯腰凑近了白宇说：“这是共赢，练了你不疼，咱俩还能更爽,你说对不对？”

“哎哎，过了过了啊，求你了龙哥，别顶着一脸纯良跟我这耍流氓，人设崩了.” 白宇眼皮一耷心道这吃着了和没吃着就是不一样啊，以前一脸清纯现在浑话张口就来，呵，男人本质都是大猪蹄子.

俩人躺在床上瞎胡闹直混到中午饭口，因为起的晚早饭也没赶上吃，这会儿白宇肚子已经饿的咕咕叫，朱一龙也没好多少，毕竟昨天也是重体力劳动者.

朱一龙拿起客房服务的单子问白宇：“你想吃什么？” 白宇溜了一遍菜单，不是意面就是牛肉面要么简餐，看着都没食欲. 他叹了口气说：“我想吃糖花卷，肉龙，驴打滚，聚宝源的涮羊肉，黄寺的卤煮酱肉，还有老西安的羊肉泡馍.” 越说到后面口水越多，肚皮也跟着叫的越响，这也不怪他，他一个西北人相比较起南方清淡偏甜的食物肯定更喜欢北方实诚又重口的味道，来北京当然得吃对路的啊.

朱一龙拿着手机按着白宇说的挨个搜，最后跟他说：“要么去吃聚宝源的火锅，望京有一家，不远.”

白宇偏着头去看他手机，眉头拧成个麻花，呲溜了一口口水后又假装无奈地叹了口气说：“龙哥，我手指头都疼，穿衣服都有困难。” 

朱一龙勾着嘴角笑，看着白宇在那动歪脑筋使坏也不出言拆穿，其目光之慈祥宠溺程度堪称老来得子.

白宇顶着能腻出一身鸡皮疙瘩的视线继续自己的表演，终于把诉求说了出来：“你帮我穿吧，我真的手指弯一下都疼.” 他就是身上不舒服导致心里不痛快，想好好使唤使唤对方解解气。

谁知朱一龙一分钟犹豫也没有地说：“好啊，我给你穿.” 然后立刻下床把白宇的衣服裤子都拿过来，先从被窝里翻出他白皙瘦长的脚丫子把袜子套上，一边穿还不忘问白宇：“你脚多大的？43还是44？”

“43，干嘛？跟你说不能送鞋啊，送鞋我就跟人跑了.” 白宇一本正经的说，这些风俗习惯听起来虽然很扯，但是宁可信其有，他可是一点风险都不想冒的.

朱一龙换了另一只白宇的脚继续穿袜子，笑着说：“哪来那么多封建迷信，你跟谁跑，让我看见打断他腿.”

“呦！你这话说的跟养着小姑娘的爹是的. 一般不都放狠话说你敢跟人跑，老子打断你的腿吗？”

穿完袜子，朱一龙把白宇从床上拉起来，然后兜头把T恤给他套上，T恤从脑袋上拉下来露出脸时，他凑上去亲了一口后说：“这么好看的腿我舍不得.”

“呕~” 白宇做了个要吐的表情说：“求你了龙哥！你敢对着我腿毛再说一遍吗？” 

朱一龙给白宇穿完两个袖子，果然特别感人地捧着白宇的小腿还顺便撸了一把腿毛说：“这腿怎么这么好看，有腿毛更性感了.”

白宇一下把腿抽回来，笑得整个人翻倒在床上，脸埋在枕头上后背都跟着一抽一抽的.

朱一龙也趴过去从后背轻轻压着他，忍着笑凑他耳边故意逗他说：“别哭啊，夸你怎么还夸哭了呢.”

白宇觉得自己笑得眼角的褶子估计又深了一层，赶紧强力止住笑，转过来看朱一龙，结果一看对方脸又破功，抱着他继续笑，到底是朱一龙先担心他再笑要笑坏了，赶紧一边拍他后背一边安抚道：“好了好了，不闹了，再笑该打嗝了.”

白宇把笑出汗的脸在朱一龙身上蹭了一把说：“龙哥，你连这么恶心拍马屁的话都能说的出来，你现在这样出去我放心多了，果然尽得我的真传啊.”

朱一龙笑着揉了一把他的脸，亲了一口才放开他，然后又退到床边继续认真完成穿衣大业，终于轮到穿大短裤，朱一龙把裤腿帮他套进去，裤腰提到屁股那儿，然后拍了白宇肚皮一下说：“真半身不遂啦，屁股能抬起来点吗？就这往上拉一下的事儿，你动动手指呗.”

白宇一脸难受的表情，伸出手象征性地抓着裤腰提了下，然后立刻眉头紧皱地说：“疼！”

朱一龙哭笑不得，凑近了一手提着短裤的裤腰一手搂着白宇腰把他往上提，提了一半儿突然抬起头来满脸戏谑地看着白宇说：“老白，你这是跟我撒娇吗？”

白宇面皮儿有点泛红，但还是很镇定地说：“不是你说让我试着依靠你吗？我现在手指头疼，咋地？不给靠啦？”

合着在这儿等他呢，朱一龙抿嘴笑，一个用力把白宇直接抱他腿上，然后说：“说得对，咱俩要互相依靠，我嘴唇好像昨天被你咬坏了，你给我看看严重吗？”

白宇捧着朱一龙的脸，一脸认真地说：“是吗？我看看.” 说完盯着嘴唇左看看右看看，然后挺正经的说：“还行，不严重，我帮你舔舔就好了.”

一舔20分钟又过去了，俩人屁股还没离开床. 要不是肚子咕咕的在那儿煞风景，他俩今天估计是又要瘫痪在床了. 

好不容易磨蹭出了门，到店里都已经1点半了，但即使是这个点儿，店里照样人声鼎沸，一群光着膀子的大老爷们正喝到兴头上，劝起酒来一套一套的，他俩找个角落坐好，三下五除二的点好了涮羊肉糖火烧，然后就坐那儿听他们的劝酒词，什么酒壮英雄胆，不服老婆管；路见不平一声吼，你不喝酒谁喝酒；俩人正听得低着头笑，白宇突然想起来说：“你以后不许喝那么多酒听见没，上次真是没让你折腾死，一会儿吃面，一会儿喝水，一眼没看住就吐的哪儿都是，最重要的是喝多了别人对你干啥你都不知道，酒量不行就别乱喝。” 

朱一龙低着头边喝水边笑，抬起眼睛看着白宇点点头说：“好，以后都听老婆的。” 白宇气得拿起筷子戳他胳膊说：“瞎叫什么，这是公共场合，早知道这样我昨天就不应该让着你。” 朱一龙没有惹人生气的自觉，反而笑得嘴都咧到耳根子上去了，白宇翻了个白眼摇摇头：“龙哥，你在我心里的形象彻底崩塌了，你把我男神给我还回来.”

俩人正说着，服务员端着铜炉火锅和他俩点的菜来了. 热气滚滚的清汤，涮上肥嫩而不膻的羊肉，再沾上咸香的麻酱，一口下去唇齿留香. 果然这个世界上能堵住嘴的除了吻就是美食，饿得不行的俩人一时间埋头苦吃，不到五分钟两盘羊肉就见了底，肚子里有了食儿垫底，他俩才又有余裕继续说话.

白宇问朱一龙：“你明天几点飞机？” 

朱一龙翻了下手机说：“下午两点半的，我行李不用托运，1点钟走就来得及，你还要在北京呆几天？”

“估计可能四五天，周二开标，我要去参加，后面再呆两天看看，没什么特殊情况最晚周五我就回去了.”

“把握大吗？”朱一龙看似不经意地问他，其实心里是有点儿担心的，这个项目是国家主推的，投资不小，如果白宇能拿下这个项目，别说三季度，今年的销售额估计也能完成了，但就是因为这个项目太抢手，各家都卯足了劲儿，够资格竞争的对手就那几个，大家都心知肚明彼此的优势劣势，鹿死谁手还未可知.

“七成吧，之前做了一次竞争对手产品分析，综合性价比我们应该比较有优势，剩下三成看运气.”

朱一龙犹豫了一会儿问他：“我有关系要用吗？”

白宇抬眼看他笑着说：“哪种关系？”

朱一龙耳朵尖有点红，低头想了一会儿说：“我外公是***，你知道他吧？”

白宇嘴里正嚼着东西，听完鼓着腮帮子瞪着眼睛发出一声感叹：“我靠！大院子弟啊.”

朱一龙耳朵尖儿更红了，摇着头说：“这个...不算吧. 我从小在武汉爷爷奶奶家长大的. 不是，你别岔话题，我的意思是你需不需要...”

“不需要！你别搞了，哥哥！你这关系你自己估计都没用过，你要用就不会跑上海去工作了.” 白宇觉得朱一龙这人真是，自己都不会干的事情净往他身上安，再说那是你外公又不是我外公，回头老人家问起他为啥要帮这个忙咋说？他可不想他俩这边关系还没稳定，翅膀也还没长硬就被人一巴掌拍回来。

朱一龙没再吱声，低头认真吃东西，他猜着白宇估计不会同意，当然他也不是故意为了试探对方，他只是觉得白宇早晚得知道他家里这层关系，现在又是他可能需要帮忙的时候，怕他到时候乱想自己故意瞒着他。

“龙哥，我给你念叨念叨我家情况？”白宇瞧着从刚才就一脸尴尬的朱一龙，忍不住出言逗他。

“啊？” 朱一龙一脸懵地抬起头看着白宇。

“啊啥？你都跟我交底了，我不也得自动自觉自报家门啊，我爸是陕西盐业董事长，政协委员，别看听着牛逼，不贪不腐其实赚得还不如一个干得好的民企老板；我妈家庭主妇，我上面还有俩姐和俩姐夫，外带俩小外甥；我是家中独子你估计也是，咱俩这家庭你琢磨琢磨，想一起走下去压力巨大，中途可能会有无数个巴掌拍下来把咱俩打散，唯一值得庆幸的是我以前也没用过啥他们的资源，以后也不会用，吃人家的嘴短这事儿我还是懂的，就说吧，爱我你怕了没？”

认真想想其实挺压力巨大一事儿，但到了白宇嘴里这事儿就带了点轻松玩笑的意味，朱一龙就喜欢白宇这样，什么都看得清，什么都看得淡，他笑得眼睛亮晶晶地抓住白宇的手说：“你爱我我就不怕.”

俩人快吃完时候，朱一龙手机来了电话，他一看来电显示是郭涛，有点纳闷大周末的他来电话干什么。

白宇抬头看了一眼问：“谁啊?”

“郭部长.” 朱一龙回答完白宇就拿起手机接了电话，语气不太客气地“喂”了一声，然后直接问：“郭部长，大周末的有事吗？”

郭涛那边传出点笑声，然后说：“朱一龙，如果我不是你的老同学，就你这个态度对领导说话，你已经死了一百回了。”

朱一龙喝了口水，慢悠悠回答：“哦，所以呢？”

他这个永远无法对话的态度实在让郭涛气结，但又没什么办法，只好自动把话题切入正题：“我听说你最近在打听铁路部那个项目的事情？”

朱一龙放下手里的水杯，看了白宇一眼说：“谁跟你说的？”

“你别管谁说的，现在有个消息告诉你，这次的标价格因素占比70%，国家虽然名义上拨了那么多款，但是实际上还是资金管控，另外据我所知尤诺克现在是价格最低的.”

“怎么现在就有价格出来了.”朱一龙觉得这事儿不太对，一般来说开标前所有投标文件都是密封的.

“因为尤诺克是在你们递交标书后出的价格，因为李峰现在幕后挂靠尤诺克，够清楚吗？”

朱一龙手指敲着桌子沉默了一会儿，然后跟郭涛说：“这次谢谢你了.”

郭涛爽朗的笑了起来说：“我从你嘴里听到这两个字实在太难得了，上次我直接帮你教训泰华那个姓张的你都没谢过我，不过你谢谢就算了吗？好歹要请老同学吃顿饭吧.”

朱一龙心里纳闷泰华姓张的又是什么事情？怎么就无故欠了人情？不过这种破事他也不太在意，因此也没搭腔，只说：“等我回上海请你吃饭.”

郭涛满意的嗯了一声，终于还是忍不住问朱一龙：“投标的事情是销售部的事儿，你这次为什么这么热心？”

朱一龙抬头看了白宇一眼说：“因为我愿意，没啥别的事情我挂了.” 说完也不等对方说话就挂了电话.

白宇一直听着他讲电话，虽然没听到郭部长说什么，但大致从朱一龙的话里猜到事情可能跟北京这个投标项目有关系，于是朱一龙一挂电话他就迫不及待问：“投标出问题了？”

朱一龙把来龙去脉跟他说了一遍，白宇听完脸色沉重，尤诺克的做法有可能是事先知道了他们的报价，这次项目组里可能有人给李峰报了信，具体是谁不清楚，但好在离开标还有两天，投标截止时间与开标日相同，在此之前他们还可以修改报价，但这个事情必须悄悄进行，重新衡量成本、利润率进行报价工作量不小，看来他的周末要报废了。

他正愁这个事情的时候，朱一龙说：“我明天不走了，陪你到开标结束。” 白宇这回没推辞，他现在能信的人不多，两个人一起改标书总是更靠谱一些的，现在才是真要依靠他的时候了。


	21. Chapter 21

修改标书的工作量比白宇想象的还要巨大，因为重新衡量了成本与利润率后就不单单是调低价格那么简单的事情了，除了核心产品不变，其余产品在满足招标文件的技术规格要求下，需要重新衡量合适的替换产品，成本需要降下来，但整体性价比又不能差太多，否则茂城的优势就没有了，说到底他们还是不想一味降低价格来抢标，因为在白宇看来没有利润的中标对茂城来说一点意义也没有。

而且因为暂时还不知道是谁透漏了消息给李峰，白宇也没敢贸然找这个项目的相关人员来帮忙，所幸朱一龙那边倒是有两个信得过且技术过硬的产品经理被临时征用加班加点的过滤产品技术参数给他们做后援支持；唐心和李婉婉也作为个人素质过硬的文职人员被紧急要求周日上午飞往北京帮忙，尤其是李婉婉在做白宇秘书之前曾做过销售工程师，标书格式门儿清，只是因为性格过于木讷不太擅长搞销售才转岗做了文职，不过现在这项技能倒是帮上了大忙，标书修改的文本性工作主要靠她，同时在她的指挥下唐心也能完美配合完成其他辅助性工作。

已经是周日晚上八点左右，茂城北京Office的某间会议室仍然亮着灯，噼里啪啦的键盘声夹杂着纸张翻页的声音，偶尔有李婉婉刻意压低的声音指导唐心怎么去修改格式. 

白宇抬起头揉了揉酸疼的脖子和眼睛，刚好看到仍然在门口讲电话的朱一龙，他一只手横在胸前一只手拿着电话贴在耳朵上，神情严肃而专注，偶尔低头思考时会无意识地在原地绕上两圈，而已经适应了高强度工作节奏的人倒没有面露疲态，但疏于打理的下颚上还是长出了青色的胡茬，肆意生长的胡茬让这个男人少了点白天时的精致干练却平添了几许沧桑的性感，薄薄的两片嘴唇习惯性的抿成一条直线显得整个人克制又冷静，要不是白宇看过他肆意纵情的样子，只被这幅外表欺骗的话倒也要怀疑他是个禁欲主义的清教徒，而这样的朱一龙即使拒人于千里之外也有种致命吸引力，他忍不住想揉乱他的头发，用舌尖顶开他的唇齿，看他为了自己变得疯狂不再自持...，可能是白宇的视线太过炽热，朱一龙似有所感地抬起头，眼睛朝着这边看过来时两人的目光刚好相遇，原本一脸严肃抿紧嘴角的人不自觉的就露出了一个温柔至极的笑容，白宇也忍不住牵动嘴角以笑作为回应，不用言语便将千万情意揉在一个只有对方能读懂的笑容里。

暧昧暖热的气息隔着一扇门也关不住，但白宇最擅长的可不是柔情蜜意，惯常喜欢煞风景的恶趣味作祟，他忍不住又想逗弄一下这个人，于是他故意边笑边对着朱一龙比了个口型，如愿换来对方瞪大眼睛一脸懵的表情，他忍着笑故意又重复了一遍根本毫无意义的口型，惹得朱一龙眼睛瞪得更大眉毛挑高满脸写着一个巨大的问号。

白宇心里简直要笑死了，因为他发现平时看着精英脸的龙哥一旦瞪圆眼睛再带着一脸懵的表情就莫名有种傻乎乎的呆萌感，他边想边别过脸去偷笑，不再去看朱一龙，结果笑了一会儿一抬头突然发现唐心和李婉婉正满脸诡异地盯着他，只不过李婉婉是下巴微张的惊愕，唐心则是一种说不清又让人有点起鸡皮疙瘩的慈祥笑容，白宇赶紧收敛了表情，清了清喉咙故作正经地说：“咳，你俩辛苦了啊！这次多亏有你们，一下飞机就被我们拽到这里来加班，对不住！对不住！今天就先到这里吧，等会儿叫上朱总监，我们带你俩吃宵夜去，然后你们回酒店好好睡一觉，剩下的工作咱们明天再战。”

他话刚讲完，朱一龙那边也结束通话进来了，匆匆进来的人脸上还带着好奇，一进来就直奔白宇问道：“老白，你刚刚跟我说什么？”

白宇额间三滴汗，赶紧岔开话题说:“呃...没啥，龙哥咱们撤吧，婉婉和唐心都累坏了，咱俩带她们找个地方吃宵夜去，吃完再回酒店休息，明天还有一天呢，得好好保存体力，你说呢。”

朱一龙点点头说：“好，听你的。”

一行人收拾了下资料和电脑，陆陆续续离开了会议室，白宇和朱一龙大踏步并排走在前面，趁着与唐心和李婉婉拉开的距离以及电梯间所在的一个小转角，朱一龙抓住机会凑近了小声问白宇：“你刚刚跟我比口型，到底说什么了？我没看懂。”

“我龙哥太执着了” 这是白宇当时的想法，面对如此执着认真的朱一龙，他实在说不出口我其实是逗你玩呢，只得讨巧地凑近朱一龙耳边说了一个对方肯定不会再追问而且还会开心地答案：“我说，爱你。”

果然，朱一龙听到这个答案后立刻放弃了追问，一脚迈进电梯间像没事发生一样笔直地和白宇并肩而立，等到唐心和李婉婉也上了电梯背对他们站好后，他才低着头从嘴角露出一个又腼腆又开心的微笑。白宇余光瞄到这个微笑，瞬间觉得自己的心像被人揉捏了一下，等到电梯门重新打开的时候，他就故意拖着朱一龙慢了一步踏出去，然后重新对着他比了个超级清晰的，“爱你”的口型，心里想着这回不是逗你玩的哥哥，真的爱你。

朱一龙的笑意更加明显，也学着白宇无声地比了个口型说：“我也爱你。”

唐心和李婉婉走在前面简直如芒在背，心想你俩要请人吃宵夜能不能在前面开路，也不知道在后面搞什么小动作磨磨蹭蹭的，她俩又不敢冒然回头，脖子梗得都快把颈椎病治好了，心里更是忍不住一顿吐槽：“吃个毛的宵夜，吃狗粮吧，你俩这个德行能不能回了酒店再搞？或者干脆放我们回酒店吧，然后你俩爱咋搞咋搞。”

还好出了公司大门，后面这俩沉浸在恋爱酸臭味里的男人还算靠谱，出声喊了唐心和李婉婉说：“你俩别走了，我叫的车子马上到。”

没过一会儿出租车来了，然而四个人坐出租才是真修罗场，唐心在车子来之前就在脑袋里琢磨了一圈儿，四个人里一定有一个得坐副驾驶，一般应该是占地比较大的男士坐前排，其余坐后排，但是就自己老板和白总监这个架势，把他俩拆开后放谁在后排上都够她和李婉婉难受的了，而如果是她和李婉婉有一个坐副驾，那势必就剩一个要挤在后排跟这俩带有腐蚀性恋爱气息的男人坐一起，那更是一个大写的人间炼狱，这么想着唐心只能在心里对李婉婉说声对不起，然后抓住有利时机率先说道：“哎呀，我晕车，等下让我坐前排好吗？”

这句话一出，连一向木讷的李婉婉都瞬间露出了一个“日了狗了”的表情，心说下飞机打车去公司的路上，是谁坐后排几里哇啦地侃了一路啊，你晕个屁的车啊。

白宇和朱一龙对此肯定没有意见，出租车一来，白宇还特别绅士地打开车门让李婉婉先进，自己则坐了后排中间最不舒服的位置，然后朱一龙最后上车，他关好车门后还往边上又挪了挪，空出点地方跟白宇说：“老白，你往我这边来一点，中间你腿伸不开吧。”

李婉婉把自己缩成一小团尽量降低自己的存在感，内心除了把唐心又骂了一百遍外还忍不住悄悄吐槽：“干脆坐腿上得了，这个车里谁能伸开腿啊，朱总监你当这是大床房呢。”

对于唐心和李婉婉来说，这一顿夜宵吃得简直食不知味，倒不是因为对面俩男的咋地了，其实他俩还算靠谱，没有真当着唐心和李婉婉的面撒狗粮，反而很有绅士风度的一直照顾她俩，一会儿聊聊家常，一会儿又说说一些有趣的见闻，当然主要是白总监在说，朱总监负责捧哏，但是即使如此，还是让唐心和李婉婉感到莫名压力，总有种自己当了闪亮电灯泡的感觉。

一直熬到夜宵吃完，几个人打车回酒店，并在同一楼层出电梯，这回唐心和李婉婉真的要憎恨茂城的行政和酒店前台了——北京office附近这么多酒店，为什么就签这么一家协议酒店？酒店这么多客房，为什么偏偏把他们都分配在同一个楼层? 真是无语问苍天！只能问候你妹啊！

一出电梯门白宇也紧张得不行，本来之前朱一龙就是打算利用周末陪白宇呆两天，周末时间不算出差所以他也没有另开一间房，后来计划有变大家为了改标书一忙碌起来就忘了这茬儿，等想起来时也没想到能这么巧刚好跟唐心和李婉婉的房间在同一楼层，所以这等会儿让下属看见俩总监出差还住一个房间怎么解释啊，毕竟茂城经理级以上的出差住宿费就已经够住单间了。

这种时候还是朱一龙比较冷静，他在白宇房门口顿了下脚步跟唐心和李婉婉说：“今天辛苦你们了，我和老白还有些事情要商量，得再加会儿班，你俩赶紧休息吧，明天主要靠你们了。”

这话说得非常合理，白宇悄悄松了口气，心道龙哥这谎撒得溜得很啊，真是没想到啊......

俩人刚一进屋，白宇一转身把朱一龙推到门上来了个霸道总裁式标准壁咚，然后一脸戏谑地问：“朱总监，来加班啊？”

刚刚撒过谎的朱一龙有点不好意思，推了白宇一把说：“别闹！我赶紧收拾东西去前台再开间房。”

白宇闻言非但没放手反而手指顺着胸口爬上去拽着朱一龙已经有点松了的领带把人一边往屋里带一边笑着说：“加完班了吗你就着急走啊，工作还没干完呢。”

朱一龙被白宇这挑衅地语气给激得舔了舔后槽牙，微微一挑眉说：“也对，干工作比较重要，要不熬通宵吧。” 他故意把干字咬了个重音，任谁听了前后文都能明白他的意思，白宇一听瞬间松了手，怂了吧唧地说：“嘿嘿，工作哪是一天能干完呢，哥哥你快去休息吧。” 

朱一龙还是有分寸的，白宇都累了几天了一直没好好休息，明天后天都还有一场硬仗要打，他也不过是说说吓吓白宇，当然不会真的干什么，只是把人按在床上讨了个吻就收拾了几件衣物重新开房去了，留下被亲的情动的白宇独自面对空荡荡的房间反而有点不痛快，他一边脱衣服去洗漱一边“啧”了一声暗想：“撩完就跑，好你个不负责任的渣男.” 但想是这样想，到底还是因为太累，洗漱完一沾枕头就呼噜噜睡着了.

连续两天的高强度工作终于赶在deadline前把所有的投标材料尽数准备好，至于能不能成，那就要等周二的开标了.

周二上午十点钟，朱一龙和白宇代表茂城参加了这次政府招标的开标会议，没想到的是他们居然在会场的前厅里碰见了李峰. 

李峰看见朱一龙和白宇一起出现，脸上的表情稍微愣了一下，但也是转瞬即逝很快就扯了一个微笑说道：“哎呀这么巧，朱总监好久不见啊，这么难得你一个市场部的还要来参加开标啊？”

朱一龙面上没什么表情地说：“在这里见到你确实很难得，我没记错的话你走时应该是签了竞业限制协议的吧？”

李峰面色立刻变得难看，表情也从还算自然的微笑变成了皮笑肉不笑，他咬着牙说：“我陪朋友过来的，并不代表任何公司.” 说完他又眯了眼睛去打量白宇，嬉笑了一声继续说道：“这位应该就是接替我的白总监吧？真是闻名不如见面，幸会幸会.” 李峰边说边伸出手去与白宇握手，白宇非常有礼貌地递了手却也只简单回了一句：“幸会！” 

白宇结束话题的意图明显，但李峰却不依不饶地继续说：“白总监运气真好啊，第一次来参加开标会还有朱总监陪同，据我所知除了郭部长可没几个人请得动他这尊大佛呢，白总监真是厉害。行，那我就祝你们好运吧，希望茂城能中标，毕竟茂城也算我的老东家嘛，哈哈.”

朱一龙面色微沉，白宇却不动声色地只露出一个颇为绅士的笑容说：“那就借你吉言吧。”

所谓开标其实就是在所有参与投标人提交投标文件后，由招标方按照规定的时间地点来公开开启投标人提交的投标文件，并宣布每家投标单位的报价和具体内容。开标并不是最终的中标决定，但却可以让投标人公开的了解竞争对手的优势和劣势，从而判断自己中标的几率大小。

虽然白宇他们已经花费了两天时间重新修改了投标文件，但毕竟不知道尤诺克这次到底打算付出多少拿下这个项目，而他们又不想把利润做空来恶性竞争，所以临开标前两个人也多少还是有点忐忑的。朱一龙坐在白宇身边，因为刚刚遭遇李峰使得他有点低气压，再加上不知道白宇的努力是否能够获得回报就更让他整个人崩得僵硬，白宇瞧见朱一龙这个样子，反而拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：“别担心！尽人事听天命，现在只是开标还不是宣布最终中标结果，就算尤诺克恶意低价也未必最后一定中标的。而且就算我们没中标也不用担心，你要相信我，不靠它我也照样能完成今年的销售指标。” 

朱一龙紧紧攥了一下白宇的手又快速松开，然后深呼吸来调整自己的状态，毕竟白宇肯定也是紧张的，他不能让自己的情绪再给他任何负面影响。

唱标很快开始了，两个人听着各家的报价和主要内容并认真做着笔记，因为这些数据对未来分析对手都是很重要的，截至目前为止已经唱标了四家，无论从报价到主要内容都没有优于茂城的，那么关键点肯定就是尤诺克了。

终于等到负责唱标的招标方代表大声宣读了尤诺克的报价后，白宇和朱一龙才长出了口气，一亿两千六百五十三万，看来尤诺克也并不想无利润竞标，他们的报价比茂城第一次投标文件的报价低了两百万，而白宇他们重新衡量产品做了方案和报价调整后是一亿两千五百二十七万，这个价格虽然只比尤诺克低一百二十六万却已经足以气死他们了。

从会场出来的时候，白宇和朱一龙刚好看见尤诺克的现任销售副总正在跟李峰说什么，虽然听不到但看脸色也知道不是什么好话，对方讲完没理李峰就自己先走了，李峰面色不好看，余光看见朱一龙和白宇两个人，立刻咬牙切齿地走过来指着朱一龙的鼻子说：“朱一龙，你故意耍着我玩是吧？你不用太得意，你不就仗着郭部长做你的后台嘛？”

朱一龙还没说话，白宇先一步截住了话头，他再没了刚才的好脾气与绅士风度，眉毛一挑冷笑着说：“李先生，如果你没得老年痴呆的话，应该记得是你自己先不遵守公平竞争原则的吧，你以为买通个参与投标项目的销售就可以了？你怎么这么单纯，你当初没想到会被卖吗？”

李峰气得脸色通红，但又顾及是在政府部门的大厅里而故意压低了声音说：“白宇，算你狠！没想到你跟我玩阴的，王宗胜那个家伙吃里爬外我认了，但是你也不用高兴，你靠的姓朱的也不是什么好鸟，不就是个卖屁股傍上郭部长的贱货吗？哦，说不定你也差不多，你俩都是一丘之貉。”

白宇不为所动，嗤笑了一声说道：“李先生，忘记告诉你了，我有随身携带录音笔的习惯，你刚刚说得话都被我不小心录下来了，凭你这一通说辞，我不仅可以举报你不正当竞标，还可以顺便告你诽谤，你好自为知吧。” 说完他就没再看李峰，转而把手搭在朱一龙的背上轻拍两下稍作安抚后说道：“龙哥，咱们走吧。”

两个人出了政府大厅，朱一龙忍不住问白宇：“你之前就知道他找谁买消息了？” 

白宇嘿嘿一笑说：“怎么可能，我随口诈他的。”

朱一龙闻言忍不住也笑了，说：“你脑子里都在想什么，除了你谁还能想到这么幼稚的办法。”

白宇一听不干了，憋了下嘴说：“不是我幼稚，是他智商低脾气急，我哪能想到他真的就回答了。”

“那你录音也是诈他的？”朱一龙望着憋嘴的白宇觉得实在太可爱了，如果不是在外面他就要吻他了。

白宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，若有所思地说：“这个倒是真的，看见他我就把录音笔打开了，要不是因为开着录音笔，他那么说你我早就打得他满地找牙了。” 

朱一龙低头一笑，心里觉得很开心，全世界都可以误解我，但只要你相信就够了。


	22. Chapter 22

对于贩卖投标文件细节给李峰的那个北京销售，白宇的处置措施又快又干脆，他当天就联系大卫说了情况，希望人力资源和法务部尽快准备违纪处理通知书和解除劳动合同协议书，然后第二天就和大卫一个线上一个线下的约见了这名员工，虽然各种事实证据摆在眼前对方不得不认账，但还是一把鼻涕一把泪的说自己家里怎么怎么困难，鬼迷心窍才被李峰拉下了水，希望公司能再给他一次机会以及他愿意调岗调薪接受惩罚等等。

白宇坐地笔挺，听完对方的话无甚波动地说：“大家都是成年人了，不管什么情况下做出的选择都是要承担后果的，你犯的这个错，公司不追究你法律责任已经算仁至义尽了，如果你对结果有异议，你也可以起诉到仲裁或者法院；如果没有问题就把文件签掉，离职手续办好，从明天开始你就不用来了，但是工资会给你结算到月底，其他该有的奖金一分不少你的，具体的明细和金额解除协议上写的很清楚。”

对方没想到这个平时看起来软乎乎好拿捏的总监突然变得这么强硬，也只能闭上嘴巴默默签掉所有文件后灰溜溜的走了。

大卫在线上忍不住说：“老白，太狠了！你不知道你刚才气势多吓人，我琢磨着怎么不得我们部门和法务部一起好好磨磨他才能完事呢，你这三下五除二的半小时就给结束战斗了，厉害！”

白宇一边把对方签好的文件收起来一边开玩笑地说：“毛主席说过对待人民群众要像春风般温暖，对待敌人要比虎豹还凶残，我不过是按照他老人家的教导行事罢了.”

大卫啧啧啧好几声说：“我发现你们这些长得好看的，狠起来都不是一般狠，老朱是这样，你也是这样. 真是美人貌蛇蝎心啊.”

白宇知道大卫是逗着玩的，于是也逗大卫说：“你等我告诉龙哥说你叫他老朱还说他是蛇蝎美人.”

大卫在电话里赶紧制止他说：“别别别，我收回，我错了，你才是真蛇蝎美人，宇哥最牛逼.”

白宇哈哈一笑说：“好说，我怎么也得对得起你给我起这个外号，刚给你发了封邮件，里面那几个人我都要炒掉，你赶紧让你部门的人算下赔偿金找人谈吧，最好别拖过这个月.”

“靠！什么时候发的？我看看... 五个？这么多？为啥呀？你真能给我们找事啊.”大卫一边吐槽一边把邮件加密再转给算薪资的姑娘让她尽快算个赔偿金出来.

“两个业绩太差，剩下三个对我的决策严重抵触涣散军心，我用不了.”白宇言简意赅的说明.

大卫也知道一朝天子一朝臣的道理，好多高管比这狠多了，跳槽都是带着自己团队来的，白宇这算考察的久的了，他觉得诧异只是因为白宇一直表现出来的好脾气和包容力，让他以为这是一个比较柔和的领导，但是他不得不承认做销售的都是冲锋陷阵的，能爬到这个位置上的哪个不是有狠劲儿的狼。

因着白宇的这个决定，销售部最近也稍微有了点山雨欲来风满楼的感觉，好多之前不把白宇放在眼里的销售，现在也不得不重新审视这个新老板。更何况天底下没有不透风的墙，北京竞标被泄露，又被他们新任总监力挽狂澜扭转局势，卖消息的那位仁兄也立刻就被揪出来了，这种行动力和铁血手腕让原本还有点花花心思的人不免都收敛了几分，开始规矩起来了。

午休饭点，白宇看部门里的人大部分都已经走了，这才偷偷摸摸离开办公室乘电梯去39楼，因为朱一龙最近这段时间非说他瘦了要好好吃饭，于是天天大早上起来不仅做早饭还做午饭，再装俩便当盒子带到公司里，逼着白宇非得到他这来吃才行。

白宇闪身出了电梯门，瞧瞧差不多同样空旷的39楼办公区，赶紧长腿一迈三步并作两步冲进朱一龙的办公室。

朱一龙一见他这个样子就笑，忍不住说他：“怎么跟做贼一样。”

白宇嘴角一耷不高兴地说：“本来就跟做贼一样，我天天跑你这吃饭，让人看见了怎么想。”

朱一龙理干净桌面，把两个食盒打开摊在桌面上，又拉了百叶窗，帮白宇倒了杯水后才说：“爱怎么想怎么想呗，你还怕别人怎么想你吗？我可听说你们部门的人现在也怕了你了，都背后说你是笑面虎。”

白宇一边动筷子，一边挑了挑眉毛不置可否地说：“这算什么，我还听过更多版本呢，还有一版给咱俩都编排了，说你是茂城的下山虎，我是笑面虎，咱俩暗中夺权，最后鹿死谁手还不一定呢。”

朱一龙听完边笑边夹了块自己饭盒里的排骨给白宇说：“那肯定是我死在你手上，你可真是要了命了。”

白宇脸一红瞪了他一眼说：“吃你的饭，怎么现在骚话那么多呢。”

朱一龙听话地乖乖闭上嘴巴，一边偷笑一边埋头吃饭，突然想起来晚上的事情，于是又抬头跟白宇说：“我晚上有应酬，不回家吃饭，你晚上自己在外面吃点或者叫个外卖，别叫重油或者辣的，吃点清淡的。”

白宇一听应酬立马问道：“什么应酬？要喝酒吗？”

朱一龙赶紧摇摇头说：“我不喝，就上次不是答应回来请郭涛吃饭嘛，已经拖了有一段日子了，他昨天打电话来问我今天有没有空，我一看晚上没什么安排就答应了。”

白宇听完眉毛不自觉地皱成一团，嘴也下意识地往下撇，满脸写着不乐意，朱一龙一看立马问：“怎么了？你不想我今晚去啊。”

白宇撇撇嘴说：“你可别告诉我你不知道你这个老同学对你什么心思。”

朱一龙一愣，说：“什么心思？我俩就同学啊，你不是知道嘛，当年上学时还有点过节，他喜欢的一个女孩追我，然后他就总找我麻烦，我俩还为这个差点打起来呢。"

白宇抬眼皮看了朱一龙一眼，无奈地说：“你确定他是因为喜欢那个女的找你麻烦，而不是因为喜欢你捣乱呢？”

这话一说完朱一龙更懵了，嘴巴张了半天都没想出来要说啥。白宇摇摇头看着朱一龙说：“我现在突然觉得郭部长有点可怜，这么多年你都没开窍，按你这个绝缘程度我觉得咱俩能在一起都是个奇迹。”

朱一龙越过桌子攥着白宇的手说：“那怎么一样，我喜欢你就会特别关注你，每天都猜你有没有一点喜欢我，做梦都梦见亲你。”

白宇被他说的脸越来越红，心里也觉得不可思议，这个男人对别人的暗恋丝毫不敏感，却独独能察觉他的心意。

朱一龙攥着他的手紧了紧，低声说了一声：“过来。”

虽然朱一龙不经常这样说话，但是白宇每次都抗拒不了他这种略显霸道的命令语句，腿比大脑反应快的站了起来绕过桌子，然后被朱一龙拽着坐在了他腿上。

白宇有点慌乱地小声说：“干什么！被人看见怎么办？”

“不会的，百叶窗拉着呢。”朱一龙一边亲他的耳垂一边小声在耳边说话。

白宇耳朵尖一下就红了，推着他胸口说：“那也不行，我下午还开会，等会儿从你这出去嘴肿了或者头发乱了，别人不得乱想。”

朱一龙揽着他的腰不让他跑，轻笑着说：“没事，按照那个故事版本，他们可能以为咱俩打了一架。”

白宇这回彻底无语了，只能揽住他的脖子，心里想：“爱咋咋地吧，反正老子就是要亲。”

俩人就是抱着又亲又摸了一会儿，也没敢干别的，但是白宇的头发还是乱了，有几缕不听话的头发脱离了发胶的控制垂在眼前，他喘匀呼吸后从朱一龙身上站起来，一边把头发往后面拨一边气呼呼地说：“烦死了你，亲就亲，揉我头发干什么？头可断血可流，发型不能乱，懂不懂.”

朱一龙一边笑一边说：“这样也挺好看的，风流倜傥，我过几天在办公室里装个镜子吧，以后你照着镜子理头发更方便一点。”

白宇回头冲朱一龙嗤笑了一下说：“谢谢您了，不用了，我没有这种爱好，别以为我不知道你想干什么。”

白宇把头发弄好，又坐下继续吃饭，想了想还是不放心地说：“晚上不许喝酒，不许让他碰你，吃完饭我去接你。” 其实他也不愿意矫情，但该宣示主权就要宣示主权，吃醋也要吃在明面上。

朱一龙听了非但没有不高兴，反而美滋滋地说：“好，不会太久的，我就表达下感谢就好了，一个小时吃完顶天了，等你来了咱俩还可以去看个电影。”

吃饭的地方定在了法租界里的一家私房菜馆，店面不大但私密性很好，毕竟像郭涛这样做到部长级别的政府官员私下与任何企业人员吃饭还是要注意点影响的。

俩人一落座，服务员递上酒水单子说：“今天的菜单是固定的，您看看酒水单要点什么吧？今日主菜有一道是空运来的鲜活海鲈鱼，建议搭配白葡萄酒口感会更好。”

郭涛翻了翻酒单问朱一龙：“你那么挑剔，喝葡萄酒有什么特别认定的品牌吗？”

朱一龙正在拿热毛巾擦手，闻言看了他一眼说：“我不喝酒，我也不是个挑剔的人，我只是比较喜欢耶加雪菲的口感，其他的东西我从来没挑过。”

郭涛看着朱一龙乐了，说：“你怎么跟个斗鸡是的，上来就怼我。我保证今天不灌你，海鲈鱼确实配白葡萄酒比较好，你可以只喝一杯。”

“真不喝，我答应了人今天不喝酒，等会儿吃完饭还有事情。”朱一龙没理郭涛的调笑，只是又认真的低头把餐巾铺在腿上。

郭涛闻言脸色变了变，把酒单还给服务员，等人走了才忍不住问：“谁这么厉害可以管你，让你不喝就不喝了。”

朱一龙抬头看着郭涛说：“很重要的人。咱们也别绕弯子了，上次的事情谢谢你，算帮了我一个大忙，如果你以后有什么事情，在不违反我原则的情况下我也会帮忙的，但是也仅止于此，我们都有各自的生活要过，而且我们除了是老同学不会再有更深入的交集了。”

郭涛的脸上闪过一丝苦笑说：“难道老朋友也算不上吗？我真的...是晚了很多步吗?”

“我从来没有感觉到你向我走来过。” 朱一龙看着郭涛认真的说。

他也知道自己这样说话显得有点太冷酷，但对他来说他不是一个明知道答案还要拖泥带水解决问题的人，他的逻辑是即使你从未向我认真表达过喜欢，我也会认真向你表达拒绝。

郭涛垂着眼睛喝了口水，隔了好久缓缓吐出一口气说：“你说得对，我从来没有勇气走出那一步。"

当你在追逐你想要的东西，尤其是那些本不会向你走来的，你只有迈开大步甚至跑起来才有可能到达，踟蹰不前只会错失目标或越离越远。

这顿饭吃得略显沉闷，两人即使后面又聊了点别的，也都是些不痛不痒的皮毛，朱一龙中途收到白宇的微信说：“我在你旁边的咖啡馆等你，买了8点半的电影票，你出来了告诉我一下。”

他低着头回了个“好的，马上就结束。” 一边打字眼眸也不禁温柔起来，笑意更是蔓延到嘴角。

郭涛只瞄了一眼就转过头去望着窗外，再回过头时已经又是笑意盈盈气质儒雅的郭部长，他用餐布擦了擦嘴说：“走吧，你等下不是还有事情吗？我也还有个项目批改要回去早点弄完。”

朱一龙点点头招来服务员结账，然后两个人一起走到在门口。

郭涛看了他半天说：“那你就好好的吧，至少比我好。”

朱一龙没有出声只是笑了一下，冲他挥挥手说：“再见!”

等人走了他才钻进旁边的咖啡厅，一眼就看见白宇慵懒地半靠在沙发上，穿着简单的T恤和短裤，耳朵上带着个耳机，随着音乐脚一晃一晃的。

他忍不住走到跟前揉了一把他已经洗过的头发，笑着说：“让你久等了！”

白宇摘了耳机，有点诧异地说：“这么快？我以为怎么也还要再等半小时呢。” 

想了想又说：“你们吃饭这个地方看着好高档啊，挺贵的吧，好吃吗?”

朱一龙坐到他身边学着白宇平时的样子说：“可贵了！心疼死我了。好吃是好吃，但是没吃饱。”

白宇也呵呵地笑说：“一般贵的都吃不饱，等会儿看完电影吃宵夜去？”

朱一龙趁着没人注意亲了下白宇的嘴唇，说："不去，你回家给我下面吃。"


	23. Chapter 23

魔都的夏季确实特别漫长，但是再漫长的季节也总有过完的一天，十一长假一过，气温就开始随着一场又一场的秋雨逐渐冷了下来。

他俩趁着国庆休假期间一起去了趟帕劳潜水，海水浸泡再加上太阳暴晒使得肤色难免有点变黑，尴尬的是黑的还不太均匀，潜水衣潜水镜遮着的部分还算白皙，露出来的脸和手就显得黑的有点明显，尤其是白宇，特别不耐晒，刚一回来时别人都调侃他可以改名叫黑宇了。

晚上吃过晚饭，白宇就钻进卫生间里捣鼓，等朱一龙收拾完厨房出来着实被他吓了一跳。白宇脸上糊着一层泥浆似的面膜站在客厅里，两只手上也黑糊糊一片，看见朱一龙出来了就招呼着要给他也抹上，朱一龙边笑边躲，抓着他两只手说：“你走开！这个看着好恶心。”

被抓住手的人采取无赖式打法，整个人往前凑，用自己的脸拼命去蹭朱一龙的脸，还呵呵呵地边笑边说：“迪迦奥特曼出击！” 真的幼稚到不行.

朱一龙招架不住被他蹭了一脸，最后只能自暴自弃地任他为所欲为。白宇把朱一龙推倒在沙发上拿着罐子仔细的给他抹着，边抹还边说：“一样晒的，怎么你就比我白呢？太不公平了！” 

因为面膜变得越来越硬张不开嘴，声音几乎像是从鼻子里发出来的还带着点哼哼唧唧，朱一龙听了忍不住呵呵笑，下一秒就被泥手捏住嘴巴说别笑，他只能面无表情的发出"呜呜呜"的声音示意白宇别把泥蹭进他鼻孔里。

俩人正闹着，白宇的电话响了起来，他瞅了一眼来电显是他发小马大鹏，就示意朱一龙用干净的手帮他接听顺便开个免提。

电话一接通马大鹏豪放地声儿就传了过来：“喂（四声），老北？你走啥嘞？”

白宇僵着一张脸只勉强弹动嘴唇说：“敷面膜呢，有屁快放！”

马大鹏那边一听哈哈笑说：“我靠，我说你咋最近不打游戏了，这是换爱好了，等我来了看看你变嫩没有.”

白宇一听来了精神，放开朱一龙的脸凑近电话问：“你要来？”

“可不是嘛，约了个客户在上海，下周过来正好看看你. 你十一长假跑哪儿去了？我还以为你能回家呆两天，结果也没见个人，连朋友圈都安静如鸡，说，你是不是搞啥地下恋情呢？”

马大鹏本来只是开玩笑的，谁成想自己无意的玩笑话还真的窥得了真相.白宇尴尬了，他下意识看了朱一龙一眼后说：“等你来了再跟你说，你哪天到我去接你.”

听话听音，马大鹏也是个在社会上摸爬滚打多年的老油条，一听白宇话里意思还真有情况啊，好奇心一下就给吊起来了，他猥琐地嘿嘿一笑说：“整得还挺神秘，老北同志你最近是不是生活作风有点问题啊，你别是勾搭了有妇之夫啊呸，是有夫之妇吧. ”

白宇要被马大鹏这个二货气死了，又不能堵住他的嘴，只能僵着脸从喉咙口里发出声音说：“滚，你才勾搭有夫之妇. 你到底哪天到.”

老马一看把白宇惹急了，反而更开心的哈哈大笑，笑了一会儿也懂见好就收的道理，立刻说：“得嘞，我周二早上到，你不用接我，我都安排妥了，咱周二晚上见啊，我最爱听人说故事了.”

白宇早习惯了马大鹏这个贱样，草草敷衍了两句就挂了电话. 他回过头看朱一龙表情，结果忘了对方跟他一样糊了满脸面膜，只能小声喊了声“龙哥”，然后尴尬地抬起手想挠挠头发，等摸上去才想起来自己手上还有面膜，“哎呀”一声收回手，可惜还是糊了一头发.

朱一龙看他那样想笑可脸又被糊住动不了，只能出声问白宇：“时间差不多了吧？能洗了吗？”

白宇现在也没啥心思继续敷面膜，只好跟朱一龙俩人一起去洗手间洗脸. 等洗干净了，他一边擦脸一边观察朱一龙脸色，见对方没啥特别，才试探着说：“龙哥，刚是我发小马大鹏” 说完又去瞄朱一龙，见对方只是点点头，他又嬉皮笑脸的凑上去说：“你没生气吧？”

朱一龙回过头来一脸好笑地看着白宇：“你朋友要来，我生什么气啊？”

白宇又缩了回去，故意用毛巾遮着自己半张脸，就露个眼睛看着朱一龙假装有点委屈地说：“我不是怕你生气我到现在都没跟朋友提起过你嘛.”

朱一龙无语，他扒下白宇捂在脸上的毛巾故意假装生气说：“我在你心里就是这么小肚鸡肠的人啊？”

白宇当然瞧出来他是假装的了，立刻嘻嘻哈哈地打蛇上棍：“没有，龙哥有容乃大，特别包容.” 

他光说还不算，手还贱兮兮地去摸朱一龙的胸，甚至暗示性的在胸上揉了两把.

朱一龙一把攥住他的手腕直接扣押了两只咸猪手，然后把他抵在洗手间墙上说：“找事儿是吧？”

白宇也来了劲儿，一脸挑衅地说：“就找事儿你能把我咋地？”

他脑袋上勒个发带，头发都倒竖起来，下巴上胡子拉碴，看起来还真有点上学时候坏学生的痞帅劲儿，朱一龙忍不住舔了舔后槽牙压低了声音说：“不能咋地，最多干得你嗷嗷叫而已.”

白宇一见大事不妙，赶紧一边挣扎一边说：“哎！有话好好说！君子动口不动手啊. 哎，朱一龙...别在这儿，哎呦我艹，这瓷砖太凉...好了我服了！嗷嗷～我叫了，住手！你妹....”

\------------------------（这里是为白宇默哀的分界线）-------------------------

被生吞活剥后又被洗干净了扔在床上的白宇此刻正在怀疑人生：自己当初是不是太单纯善良了？怎么能把主动权让出去呢？这人绝对故意的，卫生间里东西备那么齐，还死活不肯去床上做，绝逼就是冲着卫生间那个大镜子来的. 

正胡思乱想着，床尾突然凹陷了下去，刚洗完澡的朱一龙从床尾爬上床，掀开被子也钻了进去.

“想什么呢？”他躺在枕头上好笑地看着白宇一脸幽怨，当然不用猜也知道他心里在想啥呢，问只是为了逗着玩儿而已.

白宇看了他一眼，说：“周二晚上你跟我一起去吧？”

朱一龙用热乎乎的大手帮白宇一边熨帖着腰一边说：“我都可以，但是我直接去好吗？你要不要先跟你朋友打个招呼问问他意见.”

白宇琢磨了一会儿，觉得龙哥说的有道理，还是得打个招呼，万一马大鹏那货反应太大瞎胡说倒也不太好.

朱一龙早就发现白宇看着嘻嘻哈哈的性子，其实是个心事重的人，于是就搂住他开导说：“你不要有什么心理负担，你朋友接不接受我对我都没有太大影响，只要你自己别被影响的心情不好就可以了.”

白宇“嗯”了一声说：“马大鹏我还是了解的，他嘴是没个把门的，但是我俩从小一起长大，我选择的他最后肯定都会支持我. 我其实担心的是以后咱俩的关系要怎么跟家里人说。”

朱一龙没说话，他用嘴唇去亲了亲白宇的额头。

白宇怕朱一龙乱想，赶紧捧住他的脸亲了回去，隔了一会儿又继续说：“别担心，我只是在想怎么能对家人的冲击小一点，但是无论如何我都不会放弃你的，实在不行就冷处理，咱们过咱们的，他们过他们的，少碰碰面，时间久了他们总会理解我们的.”

朱一龙安抚地用嘴唇蹭着白宇的头发说：“我不担心，我选择你的时候就想到这些了，我觉得我的心理应该足够强大不被这些事情打败，我也会为你扫平障碍，至少我家人那边你不必担心，等我带你回去见他们的时候，他们肯定会完全接受你的.”

午夜的温存总是会让两颗心靠得更近，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，各自的心跳声终于在对方的感染下渐渐趋于一致。

周二晚上一下班，白宇就开车去找马大鹏了，他俩约在了一家环境相对比较安静的粤菜馆，主要是考虑到要跟马大鹏说说自己感情的事情，所以就没有找那种太热闹嘈杂的地方。

俩人一碰头先是互损了一顿，然后马大鹏就立刻按耐不住地问白宇：“我还以为你能把人带来呢，结果咋就你自己来了。你这是搞定还是没搞定呢？来，跟爷说说，我给你参谋参谋。”

他是知道白宇和苏青分手的事情的，当时还安慰了白宇一阵儿，毕竟这么多年感情一下分了确实也挺让人唏嘘的，所以现在知道他兄弟又找着喜欢的人了，他心里是挺为白宇高兴的。

白宇低头喝了口茶水，一时有点不知道该咋说，直接说我喜欢了个男人？这有点太硬了，别再把马大鹏砸晕了，他寻思着还是先委婉点说吧。”

他咳了一声清清嗓子，然后说：“不用你操心，我俩已经在一起了，他人特别好，跟我一个单位的。”

马大鹏一听来了兴致：“可以啊，近水楼台先得月，还搞办公室恋情，刺激！”

白宇：“但是我俩认识的时候他不是我同事，我俩是住对门的邻居。”

马大鹏猥琐一笑：“靠，就知道！住邻居好啊，办起事来方便啊！还住啥邻居，赶紧整过来同居啊，哪天骗着把证领了，别再蹉跎岁月了。”

白宇打断马大鹏的满嘴跑火车，继续说：“他比我大两岁，是我们公司市场部总监，我俩平级，但是他能力特别强，我刚去的时候帮我解决了很多问题。”

马大鹏正经了，说：“是个女强人啊，这挺好！这样你俩能互相理解对方，还能有很多共同话题，关键是工作上还能互帮互助。就是将来结了婚有了小孩，你俩可得做好家庭分工，俩人都太忙的话对孩子不好，孩子还是需要父母陪伴的。”

白宇瞅着操心操老远的马大鹏说：“他是个男的。”

马大鹏：“男的好，男的...男的？” 反应过来的马大鹏尾调一下拐到天上去。

白宇又喝了口茶水，咧开嘴一笑说：“对！男的。”

马大鹏消化了好久，手摸着烟盒想抽根烟缓缓，又想起来餐厅里禁烟，只得又把烟揣回兜里，半天叹了口气说：“白宇啊，你说你咋这么能作妖呢。”

白宇笑了一下说：“没作妖，他真的很好，喜欢他跟男的女的没关系。”

马大鹏瞅着白宇笑得一脸甜蜜，简直没眼看，忍不住还是气愤地敲敲桌子说：“白宇，你是不是被他掰弯的？我跟你说同性恋掰弯直男可不太地道。”

白宇皱了皱眉说：“不是，是我先喜欢他的，我俩在彼此之前都没交过男朋友；还有纠正你一下，真直男是掰不弯的，就跟同性恋也掰不直一样，你这是理论性错误和偏见。”

马大鹏烦躁的挠挠头说：“我不是那个意思，我就是怕你被人骗了，这条路多不好走啊，多少人摔的头破血流的，你咋还非要上呢。"

白宇没出声默默吃菜，他知道这事儿越是搁亲近的人身上越是需要时间接受。

马大鹏嘀嘀咕咕半天，最后无奈叹了口气说：“算了，你选的人你喜欢就行，路不好走你也得坚持住，实在不行还有哥们在这托着你呢，别怕啊！”

白宇有点感动，好兄弟总是会在关键的时候包容你，他跟马大鹏碰了个杯说：“他很靠谱，而且我们俩有自己的盘算，你也不用太担心。你走之前要不要见见他？”

“那必须见啊，我倒要看看是什么人能把我们家白菜拱了。”马大鹏又恢复了平日里的模样，和白宇插科打诨互相调侃起来。

末了快散席时候，马大鹏喝得有点多，忍不住话痨了起来，说：“哎！白菜啊，你说你最终还是被猪拱了。肖阳要是知道了得气死啊，喜欢你那么多年一直以为你是个直的，最后为了尽量离你远点都出国了，谁成想你丫居然弯了，我估计他知道了肠子都得悔青。”

白宇一阵错愕，直接推了马大鹏一把问他：“啥玩意儿？肖阳喜欢我？咱们几个都是一起穿开裆裤长大的，他喜欢我我咋不知道？”

马大鹏呸了一口说：“你知道个屁啊，你上学那会儿天天给小姑娘写小纸条，哪有心思想这些，大学你又跑外地读的。你记得上高中那会儿每天早饭都谁给你带的？晚自习上的时间久，哪回不是他提前去买了你爱吃的凉皮拿回来给大家分。”

白宇一琢磨好像是有这么回事，但是他记得肖阳也不是只给他一个人买，他们这几个玩在一起的都有份儿啊，于是他问马大鹏：“你怎么知道他喜欢我？他都没跟我说过，难道跟你说啊？”

马大鹏一揽白宇脖子说：“哎，架不住爷人缘好啊，你们有啥心事都愿意跟我说，我又是个嘴严实的，自然成了你们的树洞了。肖阳临走前不是办过一次派对，那时候你都和苏青好了，你当时带着苏青走得早，后来肖阳喝多了跟我哭一宿，你说这都造的什么孽，你们这一个两个的。我现在唯一愿望就是你俩以后都能开心快乐，再也没有人来找我哭诉。”

白宇琢磨了好久，觉得这事儿还是太魔幻，肖阳人虽然在国外但还是会偶尔和他们联系的，有时候都回西安了还会出来聚个会什么的，每次一大群朋友一起热热闹闹的胡闹，他倒是从来没觉出对方的异样来。

想了一会儿白宇就把这事儿抛诸脑后了，虽然猛然知道多少有点冲击，但是既然人家没说，那说到底就是他个人的事情，自己还是维持原样尊重人家的想法比较好，毕竟就算戳破了他也给不了什么回应。

白宇掏出手机给朱一龙发了条微信：“马上回来了! 要给你带点儿什么吗？”

很快对方回复了一条：“要，带点儿你。”

白宇低头一笑，心道这人现在怎么屁话那么多啊。


	24. Chapter 24

因为双方都忙的关系，见白宇发小这个事情最终被安排在了周五晚上，地点就在白宇家里，马大鹏到时候直接退掉酒店在这住一宿，这样即使聊的晚了或者喝的多了也没关系。

为了表示重视，朱一龙决定亲自下厨，他周五特意请了半天假和白宇去逛超市，不光买了一堆肉和海鲜，路过酒水区时他还拿了两瓶茅台扔在购物车里，白宇瞧见疑惑地问：“家里不是有好多别人送的酒吗？买这个干啥？”

朱一龙抿抿嘴唇挠挠眉毛说：“你不是说马大鹏爱喝酒吗？我怕家里的酒他喝不惯.”

“那也不用买茅台啊，他跟我一样喝酒特杂而且喝啥都行，主要图一乐呵，你搞这么大阵仗再把他吓着。”白宇边说边又把茅台放回到货架上去。

朱一龙不太认同的摇摇头，转头又从货架上拿回来一瓶说：“还是拿一瓶吧，他要只来看你，你俩喝啥都是你们的事，但是我和他第一次见，还不是以你普通朋友的身份，所以我必须表示重视.”

白宇看拗不过他只能随他去，想想又觉得好笑，这人前两天还跟他说他朋友接不接受他无所谓呢，这转头轮到自己身上就紧张的不行，不知道的还以为他要见的不是发小而是他爸呢.

晚上朱一龙负责在家烧饭，白宇则开车去接马大鹏，他到的时候马大鹏已经退好房在大厅里等着他了，白宇一个电话马大鹏就拖着行李出来上了车。

“那个...你对象我等会儿叫他啥？我俩谁年纪大点？”马大鹏坐上车才开始有实感自己这是要代表白宇娘家人去进行第一轮审核了，说一点也不紧张那是骗人的。

白宇一边开车一边笑着说：“不是吧？大鹏哥也有这么谨慎小心的时候啊？”

马大鹏看白宇在开车没敢上手去拍他，只能哼了一声挤兑他：“你个没良心的，我谨慎我因为谁啊？我作为你亲友团代表头回见你男...朋友，我不得给人留点好印象啊。”

白宇趁着红绿灯转过头对着马大鹏做了个合掌的姿势说：“是是是，我最没良心了，大鹏哥辛苦了！你就跟我叫他龙哥吧，他比我大两岁比你大一岁，叫哥没毛病。"

“龙哥？这名怎么跟黑社会是的。你也没给我看个照片，我这一点心理准备也没有啊，你跟我说说他长啥样？不是像健身教练是的那种肌肉猛男吧？哎呀妈呀，我这个心脏啊，我好怕我到时候承受不住啊，白宇啊，求你等会儿跟你家那口子千万别当着我面秀恩爱啊，你给我点时间慢慢接受一下。”

白宇憋不住笑地说：“行了，你别脑补了，等会儿见了你就知道了，我龙哥特别好，他自从知道你要来就开始准备，今天还特意请半天假去买菜，从到家都忙活一下午了，这会儿正家里烧饭呢，我龙哥手艺可好了，他还给你买瓶茅台，我说你随便喝点就行了，他非不干就是要买，一定要表达对你的重视，你看多好的人。”白宇一边开车一边夸起他龙哥来眉飞色舞的。

马大鹏被白宇一口一个“我龙哥”念叨的耳朵疼，叹了口气说：“他这哪是对我重视啊，他那是对你重视，不过你这么说我也能稍微放心点，看来也不是你一味付出。”

车子很快开到了小区，俩人乘电梯一路直达家门口，得亏了白宇这一路我龙哥我龙哥的念叨，马大鹏未见其人已经多少对“龙哥”的形象有了点轮廓，等一进屋见到穿着围裙站在门口一脸笑容迎接他们的真人时，马大鹏不自禁冒出个想法：“别管性别是啥？白小宇是有福气的。” 就问现在几个男的回家时能被温柔美丽还穿着围裙的另一半迎接的？他家林薇那都是躺沙发上说：“老公你回来了，我饿了，快做饭吧！” 当然他本人对伺候女王大人吃饭也挺享受就是了。

“你俩不用我介绍了吧，我龙哥，这我发小马大鹏。”

白宇的声音拽回了马大鹏一下跑太远的思路，他赶紧伸出手说：“哎，龙哥，幸会幸会！”

朱一龙不好意思地握着他的手说：“你既然跟白宇一样喊我龙哥，那我就叫你大鹏了。快进来吧，你穿这双拖鞋。” 他放开马大鹏的手，转身拿了一双拖鞋并朝着马大鹏的方向把两只都摆好。

马大鹏一见立刻蹲下说：“哎龙哥龙哥，我自己来，别客气，咱都别客气啊，你甭照顾我，我不拿自己当外人。”

“昂，行。”朱一龙赶紧站起来往旁边让了一步，不好意思地摸摸头发，结果抬起头正看见白宇憋笑的脸，你看这人坏不坏，他和马大鹏还不都是为了他，他自己倒是笑得没心没肺的。

等人都进了屋，双方还是客气地寒暄了几句，然后白宇就提议带马大鹏看看各屋房间，朱一龙则回到厨房去继续烧菜。

马大鹏瞅着这屋里简单的布置，还有空了一半的衣帽间，用胳膊肘怼了白宇一下小声说：“你这屋好久没回来住了吧？你俩现在同居了？”

白宇脸刷地就红了，着急解释说：“也不是，主要是他那边东西齐全烧饭方便，两头跑有点累...”

“哎，行了，别解释了！都成年人了同居有啥，就是...那你这房子租着不是浪费嘛？还不如干脆退了搬一块去呢。”马大鹏对上海的房市行情还是了解的，这地段这配置这装修，一个月没两三万估计是下不来。

“还是不一样吧，那是他的房子，我完全搬过去总觉得哪儿有点怪，也不是付不起这些房租，就放着吧。”白宇也说不上自己什么心理，人是义无反顾地交给对方了，但多少还是希望能给自己心里留块自留地，那套房子是朱一龙的私有财产，他在里面不占一分一毫，退掉自己的房子完全搬入对方的世界里，对他来说可能有点类似于让自己也成为对方财产的一部分，这种感觉他不喜欢，他还是希望他们虽然深爱彼此但仍然是两个平等独立的人，朱一龙大概也理解他这种想法，所以从未提出过要白宇退掉房子搬过来的打算。

“老白，你和大鹏洗手吧，马上可以吃饭了。” 朱一龙的声音从厨房飘出来，连带着飘出来的还有浓郁的香味。

“走吧，先吃饭去。”白宇拍拍马大鹏的肩，俩人一起从屋里出来了。

马大鹏搓着两只刚洗完的手走到餐桌边，一见桌子上居然已经放了七八个菜了，而且看起来每个都挺好吃的样子，忍不住“嚯”了一声说：“龙哥，你这手艺太牛逼了，辛苦辛苦，兄弟十份感谢啊！”

朱一龙其实不太会接这种夸奖的话，只能腼腆地笑着说：“没有，没做什么。”

白宇走过来拍了马大鹏一巴掌说：“别整那些虚的，你要觉得我龙哥辛苦，你就把这些菜都吃了。”

马大鹏一屁股坐凳子上反手也拍了白宇一下说：“白小宇，你这是要撑死我，你还嫌我不够胖是吧。”

俩人瞬间开启老友互怼模式，朱一龙在旁边看着他俩的相处模式有点羡慕又有点嫉妒，末了觉得自己遇见白宇还是太晚了。

马大鹏说不拿自己当外人就真不拿自己当外人，他大咧咧地率先举起满了的酒杯说：“走一个吧！咱们也算有缘千里来相会了。”

另外俩人闻言也端起酒杯，朱一龙的酒杯才举起来就被白宇按着撒了一半，白宇说：“你就别喝了，又过敏酒量又差的。”

马大鹏一个白眼递过来说：“白小宇，你干啥呢？能不能行了？还没喝就护上了，你让龙哥自己决定喝不喝。” 马大鹏心里想：“开玩笑，不喝开了咋聊心里话，虽然看着朱一龙对白宇挺好的，那不还得多了解了解嘛。”

朱一龙哄着白宇小声说：“就喝一点儿，我心里有数，绝对不喝多啊。”

白宇被两头夹击，没办法只能妥协地说：“那你不舒服了就别喝了啊。”

朱一龙点点头，头一杯酒终于在磨叽了五分钟后被三人喝下了肚，马大鹏马上又举起第二杯说：“再走一个，这杯咱们为了白小宇！”

朱一龙赶紧给自己倒满酒举起酒杯说：“好，为了白小宇！”

当事人白宇狠狠地瞪了马大鹏一眼后说：“我不喝，我不用为了我。”

马大鹏立刻嬉皮笑脸接话：“你为了你龙哥，喝吧！”

两杯酒下肚后肠子暖了，心也暖了，三个人吃吃喝喝说说笑笑，话题天南海北的扯，但最后总会回到白宇身上。

朱一龙酒量确实不好，才喝没几杯已经脸和脖子开始泛红，酒精刺激下人也变得话多起来，拉着马大鹏从头到尾给他讲了一遍他和白宇是咋认识咋恋爱的，连第一天碰面白宇没穿衣服，告白那天装醉都给抖出来了。

白宇在旁边捂着脸实在听不下去，只能上手去捂他嘴说：“你能不能不说了？闭嘴没人当你是哑巴。”

马大鹏在旁边听得笑得狂拍大腿，一路吐槽白宇缺心眼，还不忘嘱咐朱一龙说：“你以后可得看好他，这么缺心眼可别让人拐跑了。”

朱一龙也咧着嘴跟着笑说：“不能，他拐不跑，我相信他，白宇真的特别特别好。”

白宇是红着耳朵尖把朱一龙面前的酒杯给收了，假装严厉地说：“从现在开始不许喝了，我可不想像上次一样伺候你这个醉鬼。” 回过头又瞪了马大鹏一眼说：“你也不许再灌他了，他有轻微酒精过敏，喝多了身上起疹子，难受起来一抓一大片。”

马大鹏敷衍地点点头说：“哎，行了行了，知道了！我和龙哥心里有数着呢，你瞅瞅你现在跟个管家婆是的烦不烦。”

这顿饭真的吃的白宇头疼，马大鹏个二货把他小时候干过的蠢事都抖出来了，什么上树偷鸟掉下来啊，为了给兄弟报仇跟人约架啊，还有上课给小姑娘传纸条被老师截胡啊什么的，朱一龙还在那儿听得津津有味，笑得前仰后合露出一口大白牙，白宇就不明白了，不是说代表亲友团考察朱一龙吗？为什么最后坑的人是他？

终于酒过三巡，马大鹏也喝得差不多了，朱一龙因为一直被白宇拦着，所以虽然看着挺醉但其实比马大鹏还是好一点。白宇作为满桌唯一清醒的人认命的把桌子收拾干净，又把马大鹏送回卧室去睡觉，临要出来时被马大鹏一把拽住胳膊说：“你这对象，挺好！” 白宇忍不住勾起了嘴角，扯掉马大鹏的手说：“睡你的吧。”

朱一龙这回喝得没有上回那么多，意识基本清醒，自己走路也不成问题，唯独就是大概把平时压抑的一部分天性给释放了出来，这部分天性总结一下就是黏人。其实白宇一直觉得朱一龙心里也住着一个小孩子，可能因为童年过早的被训练独立成熟，长大了又一直自己为自己筹划一切而压抑了部分依赖心理，所以每每在他与白宇一起，感受到被爱或特别放松的时候，这种依赖性黏人感就会显现出来。

他从一回了自己家就开始抱着白宇，像个无尾熊一样，白宇走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿，即使刷牙洗脸眼睛也离不开，上了床又要把白宇牢牢抱在怀里亲了又亲，哼哼唧唧一直叫着：“老白，老白。” 白宇一开始还答应着：“嗯，在，怎么了？” 但是对方总是没有下文，呵呵一笑就继续念叨：“老白，老白。”

白宇无奈准备起床去给他倒杯水，喝了那么多酒又说了这么多话不口干舌燥才怪。可是他刚一动弹就被对方大力给按了回去，朱一龙半睁着眼睛看他说：“别动，抱一会儿。"

“我去给你倒杯水，你不渴吗？”白宇充满耐心地一边解释一边一下一下拍他的后背。

朱一龙哼了一会儿，才吐出个渴字，然后就翻身把白宇压住，勾着他来了一个极深的吻，舌头灵活的在白宇嘴里翻搅着努力把他的唾液都勾到自己嘴里，白宇被他亲的迷迷糊糊，鼻尖隐约还能闻到一点酒味，半天才被放开了嘴唇。朱一龙保持着压着他的动作，只是把头微微错开放到白宇的肩膀上，贴着他的耳朵有点委屈地说：“我要是早认识你就好了，马大鹏说的那些事情我都没参与过。”

白宇搂着人笑得一脸温柔，然后拍了拍他的后背说：“没事，往后都是你。”

耳边传出一声满足的轻笑，温热的嘴唇贴着白宇的耳朵说：“嗯，都是你。”

\-------------------------------------------------

送个彩蛋吧：

马大鹏为了跟他们相聚，特意把原本周五返程的机票改签到了周六，白宇本来还想留他到周日，可马大鹏拍了拍白宇的肩膀说：“周末是家庭日啊，我得赶回去陪林薇，等你结了婚就知道了，happy wife happy life这句话诚不我欺也.” 

白宇听完笑了半天，后来还跟朱一龙学了一遍，末了总结说：“像咱们这样就挺好，至少咱俩不必哄老婆开心，你说对吧龙哥？”

朱一龙轻轻一笑说：“那是你. 我可是要哄的，happy White happy life 嘛”

白宇气得炸毛，拿起枕头照着朱一龙丢了过去，气哼哼地说：“有完没完？我当初就不该让着你，整天拿这个占我便宜，朱一龙你今天敢不敢让我在上边.”

朱一龙小声说：“看吧，生气了就没好日子过.” 嘀咕完又自觉地捡起白宇丢下来的枕头，帮他放到身后调整一个舒服的角度，再趁机态度诚恳地认错说：“我错了，宇哥原谅我吧，今晚让你在上面好吗” 

“真的？” 白宇没想到朱一龙能这么痛快答应，但是一想当初人家也是做好献身准备的就立刻不疑有他了. 

为了让朱一龙充分信任他，白宇也算使出了浑身解数把前戏做足，只是等最后他真的在上面时，他还是忍不住用朱一龙的家乡话爆了句粗口：“老子信了你的邪！”


	25. Chapter 25

自从进入四季度开始，白宇的工作变得比平时还要忙碌，销售业绩的最后冲刺、对下属的年终考评与关键人才的发展计划、需要核算的部门年度花销、明年的预算等等这些事情占据了时间的每一分每一秒，朱一龙的情况跟他差不多，两个人因此忙到飞起甚至轮流出差，到今天为止他俩已经连续将近两个礼拜没有碰过面了，现在因为这个破会更是连晚上的视频时间都被压榨到所剩无几，为了说服研发海外老大能放权中国研发支持China for China项目，中国区的所有相关人员已经连着几天在晚上快十点的时间跟海外开会了，对方所谓的各种担心和问题像车轱辘一样撵过去又撵回来，即使给了答复也不见对方的明确态度。这场拉锯战旷日持久，白宇因此觉得今晚的气特别不顺。

美国研发老大Luis正在询问中国研发的负责人Peter，如果做China for China的产品定制会不会对目前的研发项目造成影响，以及将公司产品设计图纸交付加工厂是否有被剽窃等风险性问题，Peter的回答中规中矩，他说中国区研发团队有充足的人员可以支持，流程上也可以管控，但不排除其他风险等等。

白宇明白Peter是不愿意承担风险，于他来说这是个可做可不做的事情，他自然不会拍胸脯保证这里面不会出现任何问题，何况这本来就是正常风险，谁也无法保证。白宇无奈地揉了揉泛疼的太阳穴，第一次失去耐心地打断了他们的对话。

“Hi Luis，我是White。关于你的担心我非常理解，研发是茂城的核心，我们的设计和技术必须做到保密，因此我们与代工厂的合同中会严格撰写相关的保密条款，一旦被剽窃或泄露是可以通过法律进行追究的，况且茂城之前也找过代加工，这次只是需要研发做些结构设计调整之类的工作或者由代加工完成设计由我们审核而已. 再说我们目前放给代工厂做定制的产品并非茂城的核心技术，这部分产品中国市场相对已经成熟了，你可以看下我上个礼拜发给你的邮件，里面有所有竞争对手的产品数据，其中有一些比我们做的甚至要好，所以您真的不必担心剽窃的问题。”

白宇一发言，Luis很快就把矛头对准了他，他特别不客气地问：“那既然中国市场已经有成熟产品为什么我们还要搞定制，我们需要把精力投入在新的研发项目上，况且全球都在做标准化，中国却要搞定制化，反潮流是不是太特殊了。”

白宇被气的脑仁儿疼，搞技术的没有深入过市场有点站着说话不腰疼，新产品研发固然重要，但是现有的可增长市场难道不要了吗？你新产品没研发出来之前公司是要靠现有产品赚钱的啊，中国市场跟你不相关，但是我们得活啊。他努力压制自己的怒气，让自己尽量心平气和，说白了双方站在不同的利益出发点，各持己见倒没有什么对错，何况现在是他们要获得对方支持，实在也不适合把关系搞得太糟糕。

还好线上适时传来朱一龙的声音，他帮白宇解释了一下目前中国区的市场情况、各种产品的销售额和利润率问题以及未来市场发展方向等等，虽然这些东西研发老大未必会完全在意，但多少算帮白宇缓解了一下紧张的氛围。

最后整个会议在持续了将近一个半小时后仍然没有最终定论，Luis又要求了一堆数据和证明，说要看过后再决定。线上的电话刚一挂，白宇的手机上就来了视频邀请，这个时间不用问也知道是谁，他一接起视频就抱怨地说：“龙哥，我真的心态要崩了，他们这个效率等有结果了什么市场也被人瓜分没了。”

朱一龙明白白宇的担心，他们都对中国市场做过研究，对眼下茂城中国区面临的问题更加清晰，但是海外研发先不论不接触市场，就是仅作为市场份额大，情况又相对简单稳定的北美市场受益者，他们当然是瞧不太上中国这一亩三分地的，再加上中国人的学习能力实在太强，什么东西给看了三分就能学出个七分的样子就更让他们忌惮，包括Peter在内虽然名义是中国研发负责人，实际也只是做些北美剩下的边角料罢了. 

想到这儿他也叹了口气说：“现在这样僵持不下还是缺少一点压力，只靠谈判让他们施舍的话就是这么被动. 我建议做两套方案吧，一套等着CEO那边获得全球总裁的支持，让全球总裁给Luis施压；如果不行那就另外一套，让代工厂做完全的贴牌，除了产品外观使用茂城的其他全部交给代工厂.”

如果按第二套方案干就是完全把研发抛除在外了，流程上来说成品的产品又是在中国市场上，commercial这边不经过研发也可以，但这就无异于跟研发撕破了脸，有几分过河拆桥之嫌。白宇犹豫地说：“这么干会不会太激进了，到时候研发肯定要跳出来跟commericial的老大投诉。”

“这就取决于你能卖出去多少了，只要销售情况好，我们就有十足的理由再跟他们谈，反向迫使global commercial来支持我们，研发再硬也不会愿意跟整个commercial一起为敌的.” 

白宇听着听着突然捂着脸笑了出来，直把朱一龙笑得发懵问他怎么了，他才边笑边解释道：“我算是明白你为啥外号叫独裁者了，这也太刚猛了，你这打法完全是逼着对方上梁山啊，但凡跟你利益不是一头的人真是要恨死你了，你这简直就是土匪行为.”

这话要是白宇以前说，朱一龙搞不好得紧张死，说不得要好好反省自己是不是把不好的一面暴露在白宇面前了，顺便担忧这样会不会吓跑他或者让他心生芥蒂；但经过了这么长时间的亲密相处，他已经在白宇面前早就没有任何伪装了，所有好的坏的，正面的负面的他都坦然让他看到，而且他也笃定白宇不会因为这些问题嫌弃他. 

果然白宇笑够了就声音愉悦地说：“行，就这么干吧. 从现在开始让他们知道茂城中国难搞的人不只你一个，有恶名怎么能让你独享，我来帮你分担点。” 

说起来豪情壮志，真做起来可不是说说这么简单的，各种同意或反对的声音，压下了这头翘起了那头就没有消停过. 两个人面上都不为所动，只极力争取了上层的最大信任与放权，毕竟他俩都拍了胸脯保证出了事情自己担着，那上头坐享其成自然也没什么意见. 一切看似进展顺利，但个中辛苦与背负的压力只有他俩自己知道。

一转眼元旦将至，借着元旦三天假期两个人总算可以稍微喘口气，因为前一段时间的忙碌，他俩已经很久没有在家吃过饭了，朱一龙经常加班根本没时间做饭，白宇除了会下个泡面更是没有这门手艺，于是赶上小长假俩人也懒得出去玩，只想赖在家里吃吃喝喝玩玩游戏顺便补补觉。

元旦假期头一天，俩人干脆买了一堆食材在家涮火锅吃，毕竟魔都进入冬季天气阴寒，吃点热乎的火锅还是很让人满足的，白宇帮着朱一龙在厨房里洗菜，俩人顺便有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

“一月中旬要开town hall meeting了，四季度的销售数据出来了吗？”

“早出来了，Johnson他们要做财务会计报告，很早就催着我要了。四季度相当不错，连同三季度的差不多把今年的整体销售指标追平了，可能还有点反超，今年年终奖稳了，想要啥礼物？我送你啊！”

白宇一边洗菜一边得得瑟瑟地凑到朱一龙旁边笑嘻嘻地问他。他是真想送点东西给龙哥，以前他和苏青在一起就是太不注重形式了，总觉得包红包让对方自己买比较实在，现在想想其实钱是最没意义的，它的意义只在于它最终变现成了什么。

朱一龙抿着嘴笑，故意逗他说：“好啊，那我想想，不过你得给个价格区间吧，什么价格范围内的礼物啊。”

白宇湿着两只爪子环住朱一龙的腰，坏笑着说：“随便啊，年终奖加提成再加上一点股份分红，税后将近两百万吧，想要啥老公给你买。” 白宇心里想就算床上不行，床下做老公的感觉也挺好的，豪掷千金搏美人一笑，值！

听见白宇故意占他便宜自诩老公，朱一龙也没跟他较真，反而笑得眼睛弯弯的点着头说：“好，那你准备好钱包吧，等我想好了告诉你。” 他可是时刻谨记着happy wife happy life这话呢，只要自家爱人开心，让他占点口头便宜咋了。

晚上吃过晚饭，白宇站在阳台上给父母拨了个视频电话，问候了一下两老的身体，又闲话了一些家常，朱一龙安静地坐在沙发上看书，既不走动也不发出声音，直到白宇讲完他才放下书伸开双手把向他走来的白宇迎进怀里问：“这么快就聊完了?”

白宇换了个舒服的姿势斜靠在他身上说：“嗯，每次例行就那些话，关心是真的关心，但是工作的事情说了他们也不懂，我爸多少还懂点，但是外企跟他们那种企业还是有差别的，而且也怕他们瞎担心，时间长了就报喜不报忧呗。对了，你不给你爸妈打个电话吗？”

“早上打过了，打电话的时候我爸正练拳呢，我妈每天早上都起得早给我爸做早饭，俩人没空搭理我，聊了没几句就把我打发了。自从我十八岁成年了，我爸就不咋管我，什么都让我自己作主，所以我也习惯了凡事都自己规划，给他们打电话一般就是问候和报平安。”

“龙哥，你说过你爸是武术运动员是吧？我突然有点担心，万一哪天你跟家里出柜，你爸会不会揍你啊?” 白宇的小脑袋突然发散想到这茬，一脸担心地看着朱一龙。

朱一龙被他这表情给逗笑了，翘着嘴角逗他说：“有可能，不过他练武术的打人心里有数，打不坏的，而且他揍完就出气了，出气了就容易接受了。”

白宇听完眼睛瞪得老大，一想他龙哥都这么大人了，因为跟自己在一起还得挨自己老爸一顿揍就觉得鼻子有点酸，心理酸涩无处发泄，只能喊了一声龙哥就把自己凑上去吻住他的嘴唇，这个吻小心翼翼温柔缱绻，恨不得把你要吃的苦都用双倍的甜补给你。朱一龙被他像个易碎的艺术品一样对待，心早就软的不行，他的白宇有时候聪明有时候傻，他有多少荆棘要斩白宇就同样有多少苦要尝，在这件事情上他们俩谁也没有亏欠了谁，都是心甘情愿的选择，心中所求不过是让你属于我。

节后的town hall meeting如期而至，纵览整个财年销售表现，一季度中规中矩，二季度有些疲态，三季度触底反弹，四季度冲上云霄，亏得铁路部那个大项目，再加上其他的销售成果，白宇仅用半年时间就把茂城的销售拉入正轨，甚至比李峰在的时候更好，这无异于给中国区的commercial高层们吃了一颗定心丸，也给两人搞产品定制的天秤上又增加了砝码，当然同时也拔高了新一年度白宇所面临的销售指标难度，毕竟上层的期望越高给的任务也会越有难度。

由于一季度里夹着一个农历新年，其实销售表现一般不会有什么太大惊喜，蓄力通常都是从年后开始，白宇索性也就放松自己先过个好年。

今年的新年他和朱一龙当然还是得各回各家，俩人分别订好了机票，约好初四一起回上海。

新年钟声敲响前，白宇躲进自己的房间跟朱一龙视频。说来奇怪，出差的时候几周不见也正常，但这会儿明明才分开两天，思念却已经泛滥成灾，许是因为阖家团圆的光景他们却不能守在彼此身边吧，他揉了揉有点酸涩的眼睛，面带笑容地说：“龙哥，新年快乐！”

对面的男人弯了弯眼角说：“新年快乐！刚给你发了个压岁红包，祝老白同志长安自在风，心里永远住着个少年。”

白宇嘻嘻笑了一声：“我要看看你给我发了个多大的红包。嗯？一千三百一十四？这咋还有零有整的” 

“1314不是一生一世嘛，老白，我这辈子包给你了啊。” 朱一龙一边说一边笑得眼角细纹都初显了形态.

白宇低着头一边笑也拿着手机捣鼓了一会儿，然后说：“我也给你发红包了，你看看。”

“九百三十三？你这个是什么意思？” 朱一龙满眼不解的看着白宇，自己在脑子里过了半天也想不出来这个数字跟他俩谁有关系。

白宇狡黠的“嘿嘿”一笑说：“猜不出来吧！九除以三还是三，所以意思就是我这辈子除了你还是你。龙哥，我也包给你了啊。”

朱一龙笑得眼睛都弯成了月牙形说:“挺好，那咱俩就算互相包养了啊。” 笑完了他又看了一会儿白宇才叹了口气说：“终于初一了，还有两天就能看见你了。”

不说不觉得，一说完白宇也觉得度日如年，心口又痒又热，那么想吻又想拥抱的人为什么现在不在身边。

好不容易熬到初四，俩人在家吃过早饭跟父母亲人们告了别就直奔机场，明明是离家的日子，可心却轻盈到要起飞。朱一龙的飞机比白宇的早到一点，他取了行李就直接在国内到达的门口等了起来，明明对方还有半小时才会落地，他也不愿意先去找个地方打发时间，只想先占据一个靠前的好位子，好能第一时间就看见白宇出来。

白宇还没走到门口就看见了穿着黑色大衣的男人在跟他挥手，他的笑不自觉就染到了眼角眉梢，于是拖着行李加快了脚步朝他走去. 待走到近前的时候，他终于忍不住一把抱住了对方，轻快地一个吻落在柔软唇边说：“龙哥，咱们回家吧！” 

朱一龙也不顾周围探究的目光，扣住他的手说：“先不急. 你先跟我一起去个地方。”

白宇一路都在问朱一龙去哪里，朱一龙却只笑不答，直到车子停在一处别墅区，他才回过头问白宇：“你之前说的要送礼物，钱包准备好了吗？”

白宇一脸懵逼，点了点头说：“银行卡带着呢，你要买的东西在这附近？”

朱一龙呵呵笑了一会儿便不再逗白宇，改攥着他的手认真地说：“我想跟你商量个事情，我打算把现在的那套房子卖了，然后换这里的房子，钱不够就用咱俩的年终奖再添点，房产证写两个人的名字，你觉得可以吗？”

白宇有一瞬间的怔愣，嘴巴张了半天也没发出声音。这是一件说大不大说小不小的事情，他知道朱一龙是什么意思，同性恋人在国内可能永远都没法拥有合法的伴侣身份，他们不会拥有那张红色小本，甚至可能也不会有婚礼，就连双方家庭何时可以接受他们都是个未知数，如此一来那张写有两个人名字的房产证就将是他们全部的羁绊，以另外一种形式让两个人之间无论在法律上还是在利益上都错综相连彼此纠缠。

白宇望着朱一龙的眼睛，无声地握着他的指尖好久，直到朱一龙都稍微有点颤抖了，他才低笑了一声说：“好！不过买房子的钱咱俩得一人一半。”

朱一龙终于松了口气，他激动地把白宇抱在怀里，如释重负地说：“都听你的，我没意见。”

上海的冬天几乎不落雪，但气候并不温暖，尤其是湿冷的空气让从小长在干冷北方的人更是不适应，白宇拉开一点朱一龙的大衣，寻着缝隙把自己塞进去，紧紧贴上对方的胸膛才不禁感叹：真暖和啊！只要靠在一起，就算暖日子还有点时间才会来，也足够他们抵御寒风了。

完


	26. 番外一

朱一龙是个雷厉风行的人，得了白宇那句承诺，他就立刻联系房屋中介把他的房子挂牌出售了。

他的这套房位于陆家嘴附近，房型不算特别大但刚好满足三口之家的需求，同时又对口不错的学区所以出手极快。新房子那边他和白宇早去交过定金也签了购房合同，剩下的钱款到账后过户手续也开始陆陆续续办理了起来。

新房因为还要重新装修，所以即使交房了也还是不能立刻搬进去，好在白宇租的公寓还在，朱一龙正好就把整理过后的东西都搬到了白宇那边。原本的大件家具他一样没留，但光是各种厨具日用品衣服之类的也足足打包了将近十个箱子，等这些东西一件一件挪进白宇家的时候，白宇才突然有种这回是真同居了的感觉。严格来算，前面的小半年他和朱一龙只能算半同居状态，他的大部分东西还在自己的房子里，只是挪了一小部分常用品过去，再加上那本来就是朱一龙的房子，所以他并没有特别强烈的领地被侵占的感觉，但是现在不同了，放眼望去这个家里到处充斥着对方的物品，甚至已经远远超过了他的所有物比例，比如厨房已经由原来的半空置状态变得满满当当，各种价格不菲的厨具塞满了柜子，还有无数他叫不出名字的食材占满了零食柜，所以现在的结果是他偶尔想下厨煮个面都要问问龙哥煮面的锅在哪里，面又在哪里.

不仅仅是厨房，这种侵袭还发生在生活中的方方面面，比如今天早上白宇洗完脸走进衣帽间就怎么也找不到自己那套暗蓝色的西装了，他翻来翻去找了几套看着像的，结果拿出来才发现都是朱一龙的，眼看着时间一分一秒流逝，在时间如钻石般珍贵的上班日早晨简直让白宇急出了一脑门汗，人一着急就容易有脾气，他忍不住拉开门语气略冲地朝着洗手间喊道：“朱一龙，你把我那套蓝色西装放哪儿去了？”

听见白宇叫他，朱一龙来不及漱口就含着一口牙膏泡沫过来了，嘴巴张不开他只能挑了挑眉毛询问白宇要找哪一套。

白宇皱着眉说：“就是那套蓝色有暗纹的，我记得周末洗衣店送回来了，但是怎么找都找不到，你看看这里面全都是你的衣服...”

朱一龙没有理白宇的埋怨，只点点头表示知道了，然后就帮白宇一起找了起来. 他大致有点印象，就奔着一个角落里找去，果然没一会儿就找到了那套贴着墙放的西装，他把西装抽出来递给白宇，又匆匆回了洗手间继续洗漱。

白宇换好衣服烦躁的心情也冷静了下来，再一回忆有点想起来那天好像是自己特意为了不与朱一龙的衣服混在一起才找了个靠墙的地方挂进去的，结果一转头就给忘了现在还胡乱冤枉人，他摸了摸鼻子觉得稍微有点内疚，想着可能得去道个歉。

他从衣帽间走出来，远远看见朱一龙正在厨房准备早饭，宽厚的背影伴随着蒸锅上冒出的袅袅烟火气显得特别值得依赖。白宇走过去环住朱一龙的腰，脑袋搭在对方肩膀上小声说：“我刚刚不该跟你乱发脾气的，衣服其实是我自己放的，我忘了。” 他说到后面语调越来越软甚至带了几分撒娇的意味。

朱一龙笑笑反手拍拍他的头说：“没事，是我的衣服太多了，等休息的时候我整理一下，全都混在一起确实不太好找。”

听他这样讲白宇反而更内疚了，他瞄了一眼朱一龙的脸色又看看冒着蒸汽的蒸锅，小声说：“等休息我跟你一起理，哥哥，我们今天早饭吃什么呀？”

“昨天晚上临睡前煲的小米粥，刚热了几个包子，今天来不及给你做别的了，明天早上给你做面吃好吗？”朱一龙一边把粥盛出来一边回答白宇的话。

白宇抱着朱一龙的腰，随着他盛粥的动作也跟着往前探身，趴在他背上点着头说：“嗯，都行，哥哥准备的我都爱吃。”

朱一龙闻言转过身来笑看着白宇说：“又撒娇又叫哥哥，你知道这种行为是想干什么吧？”

威胁并没有使白宇收敛，他反而抿着嘴笑得贼，贴着朱一龙耳朵又轻轻叫了一声：“哥哥~”

朱一龙挑了挑眉，故意撩人那就不能怪他了。他拉着白宇转了半圈把他抵在旁边的橱柜上，一条腿挤进白宇腿间欺身上去吻住白宇惯会撩拨的两片嘴唇，顺便拉着那灵活软滑的舌头一起跳个舞，刚刚穿的整齐的白衬衫被从裤子里拉了出来，温热的手心顺着腰线一路摸了上去反复在敏感的地方摩挲，白宇嘴巴被堵得牢只能用鼻子发出几声哼哼来宣泄略微战栗的快感，他收紧了手臂搂住朱一龙，把自己又往前蹭了几分。

两个人已经在擦枪走火的边缘，奈何水气拍打锅盖的声音过于明显，“噗噗啪嗒啪嗒”的响声刺激着人的神经产生一种时间紧迫的感觉，白宇终于忍不住稍微推开朱一龙，喘着气说：“锅要干了，时间来不及了。”

半路刹车的感觉不太好受，朱一龙只能停下动作让自己稍微平复一下欲望，然后才转过身去关掉炉火上的蒸锅，他哑着嗓子跟白宇说：“你把粥先端出去，包子有点烫我来拿。”  
白宇看了一眼朱一龙已经恢复清明的眼神，有点不甘心的“哦”了一声，这才端着粥出去了。

客观上来讲工作日早上本来就不适合做什么过火的事情，再说又是自己先出声打断的，但白宇还是觉得心里有点小不爽，心里埋怨龙哥的欲望未免收的也太快了，怎么连多一下亲亲都没有就停了。

吃过早饭两个人一起出了门，没一会儿地下停车场里一黑一白两辆车子就先后开了出去。两个人到公司的时间其实都还算早，一是因为住得近，二是因为他俩都习惯提早进办公室整理一下思路好让自己尽快进入工作状态，但今天白宇在办公室里却怎么也静不下心来，他也不知道为什么就是集中不了精力在工作上，总是看着看着邮件就跑神了。

白宇放下鼠标干脆起身出去晃一圈，大部分办公位都是空着的，李婉婉也还没到，他又返回自己办公室拿了杯子去了茶水间，在白水和咖啡之间犹豫了一下，最终选择了咖啡，苦点就苦点，好歹能提神。

他站在咖啡机旁边等着咖啡出完，突然反应过来今天朱一龙没给他咖啡，往常要么朱一龙直接在家做给他喝，要么也是到了公司以后做好了给他送来，结果今天倒是完全没动静，难怪他一直集中不了注意力，总觉得缺了点什么。

想到这白宇皱起了眉头，把已经接好的咖啡又倒在了水池里，然后拎着自己的咖啡杯直接上了39楼。

市场部大半座位也都是空着的，白宇轻车熟路的直接走到朱一龙办公室门口，也没敲门就直接进去了。朱一龙正在跟国外开电话会议，看见白宇进来比了个嘘的手势。白宇看见手势下意识地放轻了动作生怕弄出什么响声，于是就那么站在朱一龙桌边想等着他电话讲完。

五分钟过去了，朱一龙那边还没有挂断的意思，白宇仔细听了一下，朱一龙应该是跟美国同事在讨论一个什么global strategy要落地的事情，听起来似乎一时半会儿也完不了，白宇悻悻然，又站了不到一分钟就转身出去了，临走还不忘轻轻地帮朱一龙带上门。

白宇溜溜达达拿着杯子又回了38楼的茶水间，正好看见李婉婉也在茶水间里倒水，于是赶紧调整状态笑着跟李婉婉道了声早。

“早啊宇哥。你要喝咖啡吗？杯子给我，我帮你倒吧。”李婉婉看见白宇手里的杯子，心知自己老板应该是要喝咖啡的，她跟着白宇的时间也不短了，就算再木讷也对白宇的习惯喜好有了些了解，于是自然的接过白宇的杯子帮他接了杯咖啡，又回身从冰箱里拿出一罐牛奶倒了一些进去，最后还拿了一小瓶焦糖浆稍微倒了一点才递给白宇。

白宇接过杯子抿了一口，夸张地“哇哦”了一声说：“不错不错！专业水平！”

李婉婉早就习惯了自己老板这种没事就喜欢逗人搞笑的性格，也没有什么太大反应只是自然地和他又在茶水间闲聊了几句，然后两人才一起端着杯子返回了办公区。

白宇才走到办公室门口就看到里面坐了个人，他推门进去一看竟然是朱一龙，于是笑着说：“龙哥，你怎么过来了？”

朱一龙放下手里的小册子，看了眼白宇手里的咖啡杯说：“我来问问你刚刚找我什么事，刚才电话讲得太久了，都没注意你什么时候走的。”

白宇端着杯子坐回自己位置上说：“没事了，刚刚想找你一起去倒咖啡，看你在忙我就自己去倒了。”

朱一龙抿嘴笑了一下说：“今天早上忙着开会忘记给你准备了，那我现在再给你做一杯吧，你不是不喝苦的吗？”

白宇摆摆手说：“不用，婉婉已经帮我倒了” 他把杯子举起来给朱一龙看，然后又说：“焦糖拿铁，做得可好了！不比你做的差，挺好喝的。”

朱一龙点点头站起身说：“那我先回去了？十点钟还有个会，我去准备准备。”

白宇笑着点点头，然后看着朱一龙转身出去身影消失在转角. 白宇叹了口气，还是觉得不爽。

晚上快八点半白宇才从外面回了家，他下午外出去见了一个很熟的客户，晚饭索性也就跟客户一起吃了，当然少不了要喝两瓶酒，以他的酒量来说倒不至于醉，最多只能算是微醺。

他一打开门就喊了一嗓子“龙哥，我回来了。” 然后看见朱一龙穿着家居服从卧室里走出来接过他的外套和电脑包。

“喝酒了？”朱一龙问. 酒味不大，但离得近了还是能闻到一点。

“嗯，不多。就两瓶啤酒。” 白宇一边脱鞋一边回答。

朱一龙把他的衣服挂到衣架上，电脑包放好就进了厨房，没一会儿端了一杯柠檬水出来给白宇说：“多喝点水，加速一下酒精代谢。”

白宇听话地站在玄关处几口把杯子里的水喝光，这才一边扯领带一边往卧室走，随手脱下来的衬衫领带就往就近的地方一放，也不管明天早上找起来是不是又要浪费时间，朱一龙跟在他后面把他随手乱放的东西再一件件收好，该放洗衣篮的放洗衣篮，该挂起来的挂起来。

白宇一回头正好看见在帮他收东西的朱一龙，他抿了抿嘴唇说：“龙哥，你会不会觉得照顾我挺麻烦的。”

朱一龙转过头看他，瞧见白宇一脸纠结，他笑着走过去摸摸他的脸说：“说什么胡话呢，你为什么这么想？”

白宇把脸埋在朱一龙的手掌里，低着头声音暗哑地说：“我也不知道。”

“白宇，抬头看我。”朱一龙手上使了点劲儿把他的头抬起来。

埋在手掌里的脸微微抬起来，脸颊有些泛红，眼尾也沾了点红色，晕染了些许欲望的眼睛显得勾魂摄魄，他拉着朱一龙的手往身上摸去，低声说：“哥哥，你可不可以弄疼我。”  
面对这样刺激的邀请，朱一龙根本拒绝不了，他粗喘着把白宇压倒在床上，一路顺着眼角吻到喉结，最后停在胸口流连；

白宇分开腿夹住朱一龙的腰，手伸下去握住他哥的粗大用力地了揉了两下，咬着嘴唇说：“不要温柔的，弄疼我。”

“嗯...”朱一龙被白宇那两下撸的又爽又疼，忍不住额间青筋直跳，他知道白宇现在状态有点不对，但是显然此刻也不是适合盖棉被聊心事的时候，只能先做爽了再关心白宇到底怎么了。

他起身抓住白宇脚踝给他翻了个身，顺着人跪趴的姿势把裤子扒了下来. 虽然白宇是说要弄疼他，但是朱一龙哪舍得真的硬上，还是从床头柜里摸出润滑液挤在手上然后才去探白宇的穴口.

“唔...不要，不要手，你直接进来.” 白宇撅着屁股往旁边躲了一下，脑袋在床单上蹭了一下带着凌乱的发丝转过头来看着朱一龙说：“你怎么定力这么好？我都这么邀请你了你还忍得住？是你不行还是我不行？”

朱一龙额头青筋显而易见的跳了两下，舔了舔后槽牙看着白宇说：“那你得体验完再判断谁不行.”

说完他一把扯下自己的裤子，把手上的润滑随便在早已狰狞的凶器上撸了两把，然后就顶着白宇的肉穴挤了进去.

“啊...” 饶是白宇已经习惯了他的尺寸，但是在没有经过完全开拓的状态下还是会感觉到一种被强制撑开的疼. 他的后背和脑门上很快就冒了一层汗，但还是紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己因为疼痛而叫出来.

朱一龙也觉得不好受，没有完全润滑的穴肉过于紧致勒得他生疼，而且还要忍耐住自己想要抽送的欲望，这简直就是满清十大酷刑.

好不容易感觉白宇穴肉绞的没有那么紧了，朱一龙当机立断箍住白宇的腰一下挺到了底.

“啊...” 白宇没忍住，嘴巴松开又叫了一声，刚想继续咬紧嘴唇，朱一龙的手就伸进他的嘴里，抵着他的舌头让他闭不了嘴，说：“不许咬嘴唇，从现在开始给我叫出来，顺便告诉我我到底行不行.”

仿佛为了配合他的话，他才说完就狠狠地顶了一下，粗大又挺翘的头部刚好抵在白宇的前列腺上，激得白宇只能又跟着大叫了一声.

上下两张嘴都被堵住了，而且堵住的东西还会配合一起抽插，一时间下面传来水声，上面是白宇合不拢嘴的呻吟声，随着舌头被不停的逗弄，口水也顺着嘴角流了下来.

“唔...龙哥...，你放开我.” 白宇含糊不轻地说着，他现在简直羞愤欲死，他是让朱一龙弄疼他，又不是让他把自己弄成这个流口水的样子. 他边说边上手去拽朱一龙的手，可惜还没拽出来就迎来身下一顿猛操.

敏感点被不断研磨，爽的白宇汗毛都竖了起来，他控制不住的塌下腰仰起头屁股也配合的向后靠去，嘴里不清不楚的发出几个无意义的音节.

朱一龙头发已经被汗湿透了，却还是不遗余力地狠撞着白宇，他其实今天也有点不爽的，不是因为白宇跟他发脾气，是因为白宇喝了李婉婉给他倒的咖啡，其实确切点儿说也不是因为这个，而是在那时候他突然觉得白宇就算没他照顾也能过得很好，这件事情让他很不爽.

朱一龙对自己其实非常有自知之明，他知道自己是个占有欲和控制欲很强的人，但是他一直都有试图收敛，爱一个人也要给他一定的自由这点道理他懂，所以他不可能因为这点说不出口的小事去跟白宇发脾气.

“啊，哥...哥，你先停一下，我受不了了...” 白宇急着往前爬，舌头也把朱一龙的手推了出去，他看起来脸色潮红的不正常，整个人透着一股熟透的淫靡.

眼看着阴茎已经退出来大半，朱一龙抓住白宇的腰一个用力又把人拖了回来，下身还顺势一个深顶，狠狠把白宇钉在原地.

白宇一声高亢的呻吟泄出来，说话都带上了哭腔，他求饶地说：“龙哥，你快放开我，真不行了...我想尿尿.”

晚上喝过酒，回来又被朱一龙灌了一大杯柠檬水，一开始还没啥，后来不断被朱一龙刺激前列腺搞得他现在有种憋不住要尿出来了的感觉.

朱一龙弯下腰趴在白宇背上，不但没有停下反而加快了速度，甚至有几分恶劣地说：“你觉得这个时候哪个男的能停下？真停下了是不是又要被你说不行了.”

“唔...我说真的，我忍不住了，朱一龙！”白宇觉得自己快疯了，一面是忍不住要尿了的羞耻感，一面是因为在临界点又被不停撞击那一点的战栗感，这种冰火两重天的实感简直让他有如在天堂与地狱之间，上不去下不来.

朱一龙贴近白宇的耳朵，喘着气说：“憋不住你就尿出来，乖，听话，哥哥想看你尿尿.”

这句话简直像魔咒，也像神谕，一瞬间就砸断了白宇脑子里的那根弦，终于他在朱一龙的一通猛撞后哭着尿了出来. 连尿带精液因为过分刺激而无法一次畅快出来，只能分成几股泄在了床上.

白宇啜泣着，脑子里也一片空白，根本不知道发生了什么.

朱一龙被他后穴里无意识的一阵一阵的绞紧给激得射了出来，他闭上眼睛也忍不住呻吟出声，太爽了，身心都爽. 看着自己的恋人因为自己而深陷欲望漩涡是比身体快感本身更让人满足的感觉—— 一种你确确实实掌控了这个人的感觉.

事后朱一龙少不得被白宇一通骂，但他都笑盈盈地接下了，不仅任劳任怨的把白宇洗干净，还趁他泡澡的功夫把整个床单床褥都换了一遍，然后这才进浴室把自己洗干净。

两个人终于重新回到干净清爽的被窝，他把白宇搂在胸前，给他盖好被子后问：“你今天到底怎么了？跟我说说吧！还是我做什么事情让你乱想了？”

白宇别扭了一会儿，想想还是实话实话道：“我也搞不清楚，就是有种恐慌感，我感觉我自己都快疯了，每天睁开眼睛是你，你不在家，家里也都是你的东西，明明天天看着你，但是闭上眼睛还满脑子是你，我控制不了，而且我只要感觉你一会儿没有关注我我就难受，你说我这样是不是有点不正常？我看你就不会像我这样，所以感觉只有自己陷得这么深我就觉得心里发慌。”

朱一龙听白宇说着说着就笑了出来，他搂住白宇堵住他喋喋不休的嘴唇，好一会儿才放开他说:“你不知道我控制自己不要过多关注你照顾你有多难，我想让你只依赖我一个人，我也会怕你觉得我烦所以刻意收敛，白宇，不是只有你不正常，我也不正常.”

白宇一开始还脸红的看着朱一龙，后来突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，不知道被戳了什么笑点笑得不可自抑，朱一龙舔了舔后槽牙低低唤了一声“白宇”.

白宇努力控制自己忍住笑说：“不是，我不是在笑你，我就觉得咱俩可太逗了，咋这么配套呢，连不正常都能不正常到一块去，这是传染还是咋地.”

朱一龙也笑了，手指捋了捋白宇的头发说：“不是挺好吗？这样谁也不嫌弃谁.”他说完就起身下床，被白宇拉住手问他：“你干嘛去？”

朱一龙笑着亲亲白宇的手指说：“去揉块面放冰箱里，明天早上不是要给你做面条吗？”

白宇这才放开他的手，撒着娇说：“那我明天早上要吃打卤面.”

所以说爱情到底是什么呀？无非是一个愿打一个愿挨.


End file.
